


Va faill, cariad

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet Ending, Crossover, I suppose, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, brief vadarkin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Когда ведьмак встретил чародея, перепутал его с инкубом и ввязался в историю, которую бы точно не одобрил его старый мастер-ведьмак Квай-Гон
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Знание канона "Ведьмака" желательно, без этого многие вещи могут показаться непонятными. (Временно) не бечено.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аретуза - школы магии, расположенная на острове Танедд в королевстве Темерия. В каноне там обучаются только чародейки, но здесь - маги обоих полов  
> Va faill, sor’ca (Старшая Речь) – до свидания, сестра  
> vatt'ghern (Старшая Речь и нильф. диалект) - ведьмак

Оби-Ван Кеноби открыл глаза, и вместо ожидаемо низкого, деревянного потолка дешёвой корчмы, в которой он остановился где-то в Новиграде, увидел выложенные мозаикой красно-чёрные плиты, кричащие о богатстве обладателя этого дома. Оби-Вану Кеноби этот вид не очень понравился. К богатству он не привык. Тело привычно ломило; в затылке отбивала ритм тяжёлая пульсация. Меча под рукой не было — ни одного. Вспомнив, что перед глазами у него потолок явно не перебивающегося с хлеба на воду крестьянина, он проглотил рвущиеся с языка ругательства и нашёл в себе силы сесть на удивительно мягкой и широкой кровати.  
Взгляд бы мог зацепиться за богатые убранства, окружающие его впервые за, вероятно, два последних десятка лет, но главным украшением зала были не расписанные ширмы, не лепнина на стенах и не обитая бархатом мебель, а… Оби-Ван тихо шмыгнул носом, прочистил кашлем горло и спросил:  
— Инкуб?  
Юноша, сидящий к нему боком, на звук его голоса повернул голову и внимательно пробежался синеглазым взглядом по хмурому лицу Оби-Вана. Когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного, он слегка усмехнулся.  
— Ты видишь у меня козьи копыта? Ещё попытки.  
Оби-Ван помимо воли слегка опустил голову и посмотрел на ноги незнакомца, выглядывающие из-под подолов лёгкого чёрного халата. Ноги у него были вполне человеческие, волосатые и смуглые. Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
— Слишком мужчина для бруксы. Слишком симпатичный для полуденницы. Значит, не мой профиль.  
Кряхтя, Оби-Ван слез с просторной кровати и наконец смог отвести взгляд от (дьявольски) красивого юноши, осматриваясь вокруг. Свою кожаную куртку он нашёл висящей у двери, сапоги стояли у кровати, стальной меч аккуратно лежал невдалеке рядом с его походной сумкой. Серебряный меч он, кажется, в последний раз видел у седла своей любимой кобылы. Интересно, где она сейчас?  
Все эти ведьмачьи вещи так сильно выбивались на фоне всего остального богатого убранства и смотрелись здесь так же нелепо, как сам Оби-Ван. Ощущая на себе взгляд незнакомца, Оби-Ван, склонившись и начав натягивать на ноги сапоги, спросил:  
— И кто же ты тогда?  
— Чародей.  
— О, всё гораздо хуже.  
Если спросить у ведьмака, какая перспектива его ужасает сильнее: провести ночь со стрыгой или устроить заплыв с утопцами, то он ответит: столкнуться с чародеем или чародейкой. К счастью, последнее с Оби-Ваном происходило не слишком уж часто, и он так и не сумел толком убедиться, являются ли преувеличением все эти слухи про их вздорный характер, лицемерие и жажду власти. Одних рассказов Квинлана, который, наоборот, то и дело встречал магичек, случайно ли, специально ли, Оби-Вану хватало, чтобы этих встреч избегать.  
Но рано или поздно это должно было случиться.  
И вот…  
Когда он выпрямился, то заметил, что чародей прекратил безмолвно за ним наблюдать. Он встал с кресла и направился прямо к нему, заставив длинные полы халата заскользить за ним по полу, иногда распахиваясь и открывая взору полосы смуглой кожи. Стоило ему приблизиться, Оби-Вану удалось окончательно рассмотреть его черты лица и вспомнить, почему его первым порывом было обозвать этого юношу инкубом. Дело даже было не в пухлом изгибе губ, острых скулах и русо-золотых кудрях, над небрежным беспорядком которых, подозревал Оби-Ван, тоже нужно было тщательно покорпеть перед зеркалом. Дело было во взгляде: тёмное-синие глаза смотрели цепко, внимательно и проницательно, словно отыскивали новую жертву. Словно пытались высмотреть в Оби-Ване что-то, о чём не подозревал он сам.  
Оби-Ван привык к такому взгляду. Правда, не от красивых чародеев, а от разных тварей с болот.  
— У меня есть вопрос…  
— Энакин, — вздёрнув вверх густую бровь, перебил его юноша.  
Энакин. Оби-Вану понравилось это имя.  
— У меня есть пара вопросов. Во-первых, где моя лошадь?  
Энакин послал ему разочарованный взгляд, словно желая поинтересоваться: серьёзно? Тебя сейчас так интересует твоя кобыла?  
— В конюшне, очевидно. Во-вторых?  
Оби-Вану только и оставалось, что взмолиться Мелитэле, лишь бы его серебряный меч никто не успел стащить за это время.  
— Во-вторых, что произошло и почему я не помню, как здесь оказался?  
Энакин тяжело вздохнул и, поправив на себе халат, опустился на мягкую, широкую кровать, закинув ногу на ногу. Оби-Вану потребовалось вся ведьмачья выдержка, чтобы отвести взгляд от оголившейся полоски кожи.  
— Садись, ведьмак, — мягко приказал ему Энакин и кивнул на стоящее невдалеке кресло. — Рассказ будет долгим.  
* * *  
— Ведьмак? Давно в Новиград не захаживал ведьмак.  
Городской советник Таркин нахмурил седоватые брови и надел исподнее. Энакин с удовольствием потянулся на кровати, что большая кошка, огладил ступнёй голую кожу живота советника и разочарованно вздохнул, когда тот, игнорируя его, неумолимо поднялся на ноги и принялся собирать по полу одежду, которую Энакин сорвал с него в порыве страсти.  
— Да кому они нынче нужны, ведьмаки эти, — пробормотал себе под нос советник.  
Энакин приподнялся на локтях и недовольно взглянул на его узкую спину. Обернувшись, советник поймал его взгляд, но никак на него не отреагировал.  
Энакин поджал припухшие губы.  
— Ну, раз ты его нанял, кому-то они всё-таки нужны.  
— Тварь в Новиграде, — скривился советник, — такое случилось в городе впервые за долгое время. Ведьмак выполнит свою работу и после сгинет, опять всеми позабытый.  
Энакин перекатился набок, с интересом поглядывая, как советник неспешно и аккуратно прячет кожу за одеждой. Энакину нравилось, как всегда собранный и одетый с иголочки городской советник выглядит после секса с ним: растрёпанный, покрасневший, и даже взгляд его оттаивал на пару градусов, как бы советник ни старался этого отрицать.  
— На большаках, говорят, до сих пор много разных чудищ.  
— Ну так пускай они на большаках и ошиваются, — резко бросил советник, вдевая в петлю пуговицу и посматривая на себя в зеркале туалетного столика Энакина. — Лишь бы не лезли в приличные города.  
Энакин бросил попытки лечь пособлазнительнее и повернулся на спину, уставившись на красно-чёрную мозаику на потолке.  
— Ты несправедлив, Уилхафф. Сколько людей полегло от этой твари? Никто, кроме ведьмака, залезшего в «приличный город», не сможет с ней справиться.  
На это советник лишь едва слышно фыркнул, и Энакин вскинул на него возмущённый взгляд. Как же хотелось прибить его прямо на месте…  
Энакин вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Горячее пламя огненной магии заплясало на кончиках его пальцев.  
— Я надеюсь, ты хотя бы предложил ему щедрую плату.  
— Триста двадцать новиградских крон.  
— Ого!  
Только тогда советник наконец посмотрел на него, оторвав себялюбивый взгляд от отражения в зеркале. От послеоргазменной приятной неги не осталось и следа: глаза вновь стали холодными, что ледышки, блестящий пот на коже высох, приглаженные волосы вновь аккуратно лежали на затылке. Он снисходительно посмотрел на сидящего на кровати обнажённого Энакина и сказал:  
— Всё равно он эти деньги не получит.  
Энакин нахмурился и взмахнул рукой. Ему вдруг стало неуютно. Его тело, засияв просверками, быстро окутал гладкий шёлк чёрного халата. Энакин запахнулся им посильнее.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Даже если все эти россказни про ведьмаков правдивы и у них в действительности нечеловеческие рефлексы, вряд ли он сможет уйти от направленного в спину меча. Это, конечно, если с ним не покончит сама тварь.  
Энакину потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы до него дошёл смысл сказанного. Он резко подскочил на ноги и подошёл к советнику, возвышаясь над ним. Советник поднял на него мало впечатлённый взгляд.  
Энакин мог бы убить его одним взмахом ладони. Вместо этого он лишь сжал её в кулак и пылко поинтересовался:  
— Ты собираешься обмануть его?!  
Городской советник Таркин отрывисто, хрипло рассмеялся, сократил расстояние между ними и оставил сухой поцелуй на щеке Энакина. Того крупно передёрнуло.  
— С каких пор, соколёнок ты мой, тебя стала волновать моральная сторона обмана? — насмешливо спросил он. — Я отбываю в Третогор по просьбе Его Величества дней на пять. Не устраивай тут оргий без меня.  
Энакин проводил его пылающим взглядом, и с закрытием дверей закрыл и свои тяжёлые веки. Ему давно стоило привыкнуть, что любой человек, занимающий пост чуть повыше сельского старосты, в любом случае попытается схитрить и получить выгоду из любой ситуации. Энакину, в конце концов, скоро должно было исполниться сорок два года, и позволять себе оставаться таким наивным ему уже не позволяла ни репутация, ни возраст. Он бросил в воздух парочку раздражённых ругательств и сел за туалетный столик, смотря на себя в зеркало, в которое несколько мгновений назад заглядывал советник.  
Я слишком задержался в Новиграде, подумалось ему, пока он колдовством убирал с шеи укус, оставленный цепкими зубами советника.  
В кабинете советника Таркина, что на втором этаже, на одной из стен висела огромная карта королевства. Можно будет пальнуть искрой — какой город первым сгинет в огне, туда ему и следует направляться. Энакин хмыкнул своим мыслям, задирая голову и ведя по коже смоченными в парфюме пальцами.  
Городской советник был скуп на проявление эмоций и прикосновения, зато по остальным параметрам был невероятно щедр. На все те украшения, что он надарил Энакину, можно было вполне неплохо прожить долгое время, при этом не гадая наивным барышням по чайной гуще и не продавая настойки крестьянкам, чтобы те могли безболезненно избавиться от ненужного ребёнка, носимого под сердцем.  
Энакин подумывал даже оставить советнику записку на прощание; в конце концов, он действительно задержался в Новиграде и провёл с ним удивительно долгое время, но, вспомнив холодный взгляд советника Таркина и его жестокие слова про бедного ведьмака решил, что тот обойдётся.  
Главной твоей проблемой, Эни, всегда говорила Падме, является то, что ты слишком сильно поддаёшься своим эмоциям. Нелегко тебе будет с этим, когда станешь прислуживать королю и быть его советником. Энакину и впрямь было нелегко — вообще. Не только когда он прислуживал при нильфгаардском дворе в течение почти пятнадцати лет. Императору даже нравилась его… горячность и эмоциональность. Она, в принципе, нравилась всем его партнёрам и партнёршам, но самого Энакина зачастую заводила в ситуации настолько неприятные, что ему даже доводилось жалеть, что он вообще когда-то явился на этот свет.  
— Ты когда-нибудь видела ведьмака?  
Тёмный силуэт Падме, вызванный по мегаскопу, сцепил ладони в замок перед собой. Она без удивления взглянула на Энакина.  
— И тебе здравствуй, Эни, — мягко сказала она. Тот нетерпеливо кивнул головой. — Нет, мне не доводилось встречать ведьмака, но, насколько я помню, они не так уж и отличаются от обычных людей.  
Энакин промычал что-то себе под нос, продолжая складывать в сумку свои пожитки. Падме с интересом посматривала на его действия.  
— Опять в дорогу? Знаешь, тебе всегда рады здесь, на Танедде…  
Энакин фыркнул и аккуратно сложил белую хлопковую рубаху.  
— Брось, Падме. Я скорее поубиваю всех этих юных чародеев и чародеек, нежели в действительности чему-то смогу их научить. Меня вполне устраивает моя нынешняя жизнь.  
Теперь Падме, казалось, смотрела на него с едва заметным осуждением. Энакин опять слегка отвернулся.  
— Я рада, что ты хотя бы продолжаешь оповещать меня о том, что до сих пор жив. Я сейчас волнуюсь за тебя ещё сильнее, чем когда ты прислуживал императору Нильфгаарда. Тогда я хотя бы знала, где ты. И что в перспективе может с тобой произойти.  
— Я могу за себя постоять, — упрямо ответил Энакин. — Прекрати меня опекать.  
Падме лишь покачала головой.  
— Куда ты направляешься теперь?  
— Повидать ведьмака, — улыбнувшись краешками губ, ответил Энакин.  
— И как далеко заведёт тебя нелёгкая?  
— Всего-то на рынок на главной площади. В Новиграде водятся ведьмаки, можешь себе представить, — ответил он, сдув со лба волнистую прядь волос. — А вот куда потом — ещё не решил. — Он вскинул предупреждающий взгляд к старой подруге. — И ни слова про Аретузу. Это на чёрный день.  
Падме невинно пожала плечами. Она сделала шаг вперёд, словно желая пройти сквозь изображение мегаскопа и оказаться в одной комнате с Энакином. Энакин и сам зачастую ощущал острое желание сорваться с места и повидать старую подругу, которую не видел уже столько лет, но каждый раз не находил в себе смелости сделать это, боясь потом не суметь покинуть её. Падме посмотрела на него долгим, любящим взглядом, и проговорила напоследок:  
— Береги себя, Эни. До встречи.  
Мегаскоп отключился.  
— До встречи, — запоздало ответил Энакин и бросил в сумку последние вещи.  
* * *  
Энакин протянул торговке золотую монету за пучок яснотки белой, пару корней мандрагоры и бессмертник, отмахнулся от янтарного ожерелья, которое ему начал предлагать какой-то худощавый эльф с соседней палатки, и принялся терпеливо выжидать, когда торговка наскребёт сдачу с его кроны.  
— Не хочешь ожерелье? — не унимался эльф, своим цепким эльфским взглядом заприметив дорогую одежду и украшения на Энакине. — Тогда смотри, какие кольца! Изумруды, рубины…  
— Бриллианты, — изогнув правую бровь, перебил его Энакин, поворачиваясь наконец к эльфу и пригвождая его к месту холодным цепким взглядом. Торговка травами всё пыталась наскрести сдачу. У эльфа сразу захлопнулся рот. — Меня интересуют только бриллианты. Сомневаюсь, что у тебя они имеются.  
Эльф ожидаемо ничего не ответил. Энакин хмыкнул и вновь повернулся к торговке. Перед его глазами висела связка каких-то неизвестных ему высушенных грибов, и он осторожно провёл по ним пальцами. Торговка ссыпала на прилавок горсть монет и вновь принялась старательно отсчитывать их, под одной продвигая в сторону Энакина.  
— Чемерица, — услышал он позади себя слишком вежливый для рынка голос. — И шибальцы. Есть у тебя?  
Торговка-травница сдула со лба непослушную прядь волос, но отрываться от подсчитывания монет не стала.  
— У меня есть всё! Ты только погоди маленько.  
Наконец она закончила, и Энакин, с сомнением оглядев горсть монет, спрятал их от чужих любопытных глаз. Он слегка посторонился, пропуская вежливого незнакомца, и торговка сразу же переключилась на него, начав искать чемерицу. Никогда не виданные раннее Энакином грибы, висящие перед глазами, как раз и оказались шибальцами.  
Он бросил незаинтересованный взгляд на этого человека: рыжие грязные волосы, которые, судя по всему, давно не видали ни умывальника, ни расчёски, такая же грязная борода, бледная, что у твоего вампира кожа, старая, потрёпанная одежда и меч на спине с простой гардой и таким же простым круглым оголовком. Энакин не умел сражаться на мечах, но сами мечи любил. Он бросил ещё один взгляд к нахмурившемуся лицу незнакомца, который насчитывал монеты, ловко заприметил умелым взглядом красивые черты лица под грязью и волосами и с любопытством вернулся к рассматриванию меча.  
— Чёр-рт, — тихо, но выразительно проговорил незнакомец. — Не хватает всего-то… Может, уступишь?  
— Ещё чего! — сдвинула брови к переносице торговка. — Буду всяким уступать — сама останусь без денег.  
Язык у Энакина зачастую действовал быстрее мысли. Падме всегда удивлялась, как он таким образом смог прослужить советником императору Нильфгаарда почти пятнадцать лет.  
— Я добавлю. Сколько?  
Незнакомец наконец перевёл на него взгляд жёлто-зелёных глаз.  
— Если бы я знал, что все в Новиграде такие благотворители, приехал бы сюда ещё раньше.  
Торговка громко и выразительно фыркнула, принимая от Энакина деньги.  
— Нет здесь благотворителей, — пробормотала она себе под нос. — И вряд ли где-то ещё найдутся.  
Незнакомец отблагодарил Энакина кивком головы, закинул травы в простую кожаную сумку и пошёл прочь от рынка. Энакин направился за ним, отставая на пару шагов, не пытаясь скрыться, но и не навязываясь. Отойдя от рынка, незнакомец бросил на него взгляд из-за плеча.  
— У меня нет бриллиантов, чтобы как следует сказать тебе спасибо.  
Энакин слегка приподнял брови. Незнакомец остановился, о чём-то призадумавшись.  
— Так ты всё слышал, — сказал Энакин. — У тебя, судя по всему, хороший слух.  
— Не жалюсь, — улыбнувшись краешками губ, ответил тот. — На самом деле, ты можешь ещё кое с чем мне помочь.  
Энакин заинтересованно дёрнул подбородком, и незнакомец продолжил свой путь. На этот раз Энакин выровнял с ним шаг. Рынок на площади Иерарха остался позади; впереди виднелась широкая дорогая, довольно людная в тёплый предсумеречный час, но куда более пустая, чем сам рынок. Стражники недовольно покосились на меч, висящий на спине незнакомца, но стушевались под взглядом Энакина — все помнили, что он находился под крылом советника Таркина.  
Или уже выбрался оттуда?..  
— Слышал что-нибудь про тварь в Новиграде?  
Энакин слегка склонил голову набок.  
— Я здесь живу. Конечно, слышал.  
— Что ты можешь мне о ней рассказать?  
— Если тебя нанял Уилхафф… советник Таркин, то ты итак всё знаешь. Вряд ли я смогу добавить что-нибудь новое.  
Ведьмак нахмурил рыжие брови. Энакин ощутил острое желание смахнуть с чужого лица сальную прядь волос, чтобы получше рассмотреть его.  
— У меня всё же есть пара вопросов…  
— Энакин.  
Ведьмак замолк на мгновение. Его нижняя губа дёрнулась, словно он хотел повторить вслух имя Энакина, но сдержал себя.  
Как жаль.  
— Есть ли что-то, о чём знаешь ты, но не знает советник Таркин?  
Энакина слегка рассмеялся. Хитро!  
— Я чародей, а не провидец, ведьмак. — Он обратил внимание, как скривилось лицо ведьмака при слове «чародей». Энакина это лишь позабавило. — Тебе, однако, повезло. Если идти дальше по улице до той вывески, а потом свернуть направо, то найдёшь третий дом от дороги, двухэтажный, примыкающий к мастерской. В этом доме живёт женщина, сына и двух дочерей которой забрала эта тварь. Кто знает, вдруг придёт и за ней.  
Ведьмак недоверчиво глянул на него.  
— И почему советник Таркин об этом не знает?  
Энакин растерянно махнул рукой и послал лёгкую улыбку с подозрением поглядывающему на них стражнику.  
— История долгая и неинтересная, а времени у тебя мало. Если кратко, то у меня в городе свои друзья, а у советника — свои. Можно задать встречный вопрос?  
Ведьмак заинтересованно скользнул взглядом по его лицу.  
— Оби-Ван.  
— Ещё один.  
Оби-Ван слегка дёрнул головой, соглашаясь. Несмотря на сосредоточенный, задумчивый взгляд, его губ коснулась лёгкая улыбка, которую легко можно было не заметить за рыжими усами и бородой.  
Разговор явно приносил ему удовольствие.  
— Зачем тебе травы?  
Тот вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ведьмачьи эликсиры. У вас в Новиграде завёлся катакан, и мне нужна Чёрная кровь, чтобы он отравился, попытавшись испить из меня.  
Энакин слегка приоткрыл рот.  
— Катакан? Это что, вампир такой?  
Улыбка Оби-Вана стала ещё шире.  
— Какой любопытный чародей, — едва ли не проворковал он. — Благодарю за предоставленную информацию. Если встретишь советника Таркина, передай, чтобы готовил обещанные мне кроны.  
Энакин ощутил острый укол вины, вспомнив слова советника Таркина и его намерения на ведьмака. Он молча смотрел, как Оби-Ван отвязывает стоящую неподалёку пегую лошадь, берёт её за узду и ровной походкой бредёт дальше по улице, следуя прежним указаниям Энакина. Ну вот и всё. Он повидал ведьмака. Падме была права — внешне они мало чем отличались от обычных людей, разве что необычным цветом глаз. Пора бы убираться из Новиграда, пока его отсутствия не заметит советник — объясняться перед ним Энакину не хотелось.  
И всё же…  
— Ведьмак. Оби-Ван!  
Вероятно, обо всём этом он ещё успеет пожалеть позже.  
Тот остановился и медленно обернулся. Лошадь махала густым хвостом, разгоняя им редких городских мух. Энакин не спеша подошёл к ведьмаку, борясь с возникшим от внезапного волнения желанием поправить свой воротник.  
— Какая женщина захочет рисковать жизнью, впуская в дом незнакомого мужика с мечом? Я могу тебе помочь.  
У Оби-Вана от удивления брови поползли на лоб. Верно думалось Энакину, пока он слушал советника Таркина, — к хорошему отношению ведьмаки не привыкли.  
— Ты чего-то хочешь взамен? — недоверчиво уточнил Оби-Ван.  
— Просто удовлетворяю своё любопытство, — прохладно улыбнувшись, ответил Энакин. — И оправдываю данное мне тобой звание благотворителя. Не могу смотреть, как страдают невинные люди из-за этой страшной твари!  
Недоверия во взгляде Оби-Вана не поубавилось, зато там вдобавок поселились веселье и заинтересованность. Он с деланной галантностью пропустил Энакина вперёд и вновь пошёл по дороге, ведя за собой послушную лошадь.  
В тишине они добрели до вывески, о которой говорил Энакин, и он слегка тронул Оби-Вана за запястье, показывая, что тут нужно свернуть направо. Оби-Ван отвязал ещё один меч от седла, на этот раз — с блестящей гардой из белого металла, чёрной рифлёной рукоятью и необычным оголовком, напоминающим голову какого-то животного. Оби-Ван рассеянно погладил лошадь по шее и повернулся к Энакину.  
— Катакану бы лучше сейчас не нападать.  
— Это ещё почему?  
Оби-Ван вытащил из сумки пустую склянку.  
— Эликсиры не готовы. Да ещё и ранение с прошлого раза не зажило. — Он едва заметно скривился и потрогал себя за бок. — Мне бы только разузнать.  
— Передать Уилхаффу, э-э, советнику Таркину, чтобы тебя хотя бы похоронили с почестями? — изогнув правую бровь, не шибко-то довольно поинтересовался Энакин.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на него с мрачным весельем.  
— Когда это ведьмаков хоронили с почестями? Но, думаю, вдвоём у нас получится завалить одного высшего вампира.  
Это… не особо внушало доверие. И всё равно Энакин направился вслед за ведьмаком, который уверенно заменил один меч на другой и оставил лошадь дожидаться его на месте.  
Лидия открыла дверь спустя несколько долгих десятков секунд. С подозрением прищурилась, глядя на Оби-Вана, но, заметив Энакина, расслабилась и пропустила их внутрь, быстро захлопнув за ними дверь. Выглядела она испуганной и затравленной.  
— Эни, — громким шёпотом сказала она, схватив его за запястья и встав так близко, что он почти чувствовал её горячее дыхание, касающееся кожи. — То ли я схожу с ума, то ли всё взаправду… но я слышу, как оно говорит со мной! Угрожает испить меня до дна, как всех моих малышей…  
Энакин хотел было ответить, утешить старую знакомую, но отвлёкся на Оби-Вана, который уверенно прошёл внутрь и прислонился бёдрами к столу. Одна рука в перчатке взметнулась вверх и пригладила грязную бороду.  
— Катаканы обладают телепатическими способностями и могут становиться невидимыми. Ваши опасения не беспочвенны, — пробормотал он негромко.  
Лидия громко выдохнула и спрятала лицо в груди Энакина. Её плечи задрожали.  
— Всё хорошо, — осторожно проговорил он, погладив Лидию по спине. — Это ведьмак. Он знает, что делать с этими чудищами. Ты будешь в порядке.  
— Он говорит, какая у нас у всех в семье вкусная кровь, — глухо сказала Лидия.  
— Прямо сейчас? — насторожился Оби-Ван.  
Ответить Лидия не успела — с верхнего этажа донёсся грохот. Судя по резко побледневшему лицу Лидии, наверху сейчас никого не должно было быть. Оби-Ван быстрым и плавным движением отлип от стола и вытащил меч из ножен. Энакин краем глаза заметил гравировку из символов на Старшей Речи на блестящем клинке и оставил мысленную пометку о том, чтобы потом поинтересоваться у Оби-Вана об их значении.  
Оби-Ван медленно, но верно направился к лестнице. Энакин приказал Лидии спрятаться где-нибудь и пошёл за Оби-Ваном. Он был одним из самых сильнейших магов; его даже хотели принять в Капитул Чародеев сразу после выпуска из академии, но гроссмейстер Винду не одобрил этого, заявив, что Энакин ещё слишком молод и неопытен, и после этого никаких предложений от Капитула больше не поступало, как бы Энакин этого ни жаждал.  
Энакин был одним из самых сильнейших магов, но долгое отсутствие практики могло сказаться даже на его способностях, и теперь он искренно боялся, что может подвести ведьмака в этот момент.  
Когда надо бы бояться за свою жизнь.  
— Он здесь, — хрипло и тихо проговорил Оби-Ван, когда до конца лестницы оставалась пара ступеней.  
Пальцами пробрался в висящую на поясе небольшую сумку, вытащил что-то оттуда и, прицелившись, бросил в угол. Энакин увидел, как в воздухе заплясали осколки и странного цвета густая пыль, и едва ли сделал несколько резких шагов назад, когда из этого сгустка пыли на них ринулось высокое, мохнатое существо с длинными ушами. Оби-Ван блокировал удар его длинных, острых когтей своим мечом.  
— Огонь, — процедил он сквозь зубы, когда катакан снова отпрыгнул и начал кружить по небольшой, но пустой комнатке. — Катаканы боятся огня.  
Энакин понял намёк. Он обратился к плавающему вокруг нему воздуху, к сквозняку, к ветру, бродящего из-за щелей по этому старому, небогатому домику. Природная стихия услышала его. Пламя довольно заплясало на кончиках его пальцев, и это оказалось так приятно — снова чувствовать огненную стихию, снова подчинять её, непокорную.  
Огонь всегда был ближе всего Энакину.  
Оби-Ван быстро начертил знак в воздухе, и его тело окутало едва заметным жёлтым щитом, который катакан в следующее же мгновение легко разбил своими длинными когтями, заставив ведьмака слегка отступить назад. Энакин вытянул руки, и направил мощную струю огня прямо в сторону твари. Та страшно завизжала, и от этого по коже Энакина пробежались мурашки. Катакан уязвлённо отпрыгнул в сторону; его правая сторона дымилась, опалённая. Оби-Ван быстро сократил расстояние между ними и занёс было над телом стенающего катакана клинок, как тот вдруг резко замолк и исчез в воздухе, вновь становясь невидимым. Клинк разрубил пустоту.  
— Чёрт! — выкрикнул Энакин и начал озираться по сторонам.  
Оби-Ван опустил клинок и схватился за бок.  
— Расслабься. Он убежал зализывать раны.  
Энакин взглянул на его бледное лицо.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Не уверен. Иди проверь свою знакомую.  
Энакин, помешкав, кивнул и спустился вниз по лестнице. Лидия, забившись в угол, комкала в пальцах ткань своего платья и беззвучно рыдала. Энакин заставил её подняться и усадил за стол, бормоча слова успокоения и пытаясь напоить водой. Спустя несколько минут к ним присоединился Оби-Ван, упрятавший свой меч в ножны и севший на свободный стул неподалёку.  
— Вы убили его? — с надеждой спросила Лидия.  
Энакин сцепил зубы, не зная, что сказать.  
— Не беспокойтесь, — вместо него ответил Оби-Ван. — До следующей ночи катакан будет просто не в состоянии напасть на кого-либо. А к наступлению следующей ночи мы с ним уже разберёмся.  
Мы? хотелось переспросить Энакину, но он смолчал.  
Когда они вышли из дома Лидии, ведьмак тихо зашипел и опять схватился за бок.  
— Рана открылась, видимо, — пробормотал он.  
— Я могу помочь с этим, — выпалил Энакин.  
Оби-Ван вскинул на него хоть и слегка недоверчивый, но обнадёженный взгляд, и Энакин по-новому посмотрел в его жёлто-зелёные глаза.  
Лишь бы обо всём этом не прознала Падме.  
* * *  
— Падме, — раздражённо выдохнул Энакин, — чего ты заверещала, будто я собираюсь использовать гоэтию или некромантию? Курс целебной магии проходят все магички и маги с младых ногтей.  
Падме странно посмотрела на него, словно не зная, что сказать. Точнее, подозревал Энакин, сказать она могла многое, слишком многое, но не знала, что самое важное и приличное выцепить из всех своих претензий старому другу.  
— Мне напомнить, что случалось, когда ты пытался применить целебную магию? — выдохнула она наконец, словно не веря, что такие вещи ещё и приходится объяснять. — Бедный Ферус вместо ушиба пальца получил перелом ноги! Кэнан, у которого был всего лишь синяк под глазом, вдобавок к нему заработал амнезию лёгкой степени. А княгиня Туссента, Милостивейшая Государыня Сатин? Если мне не изменяет память, ты хотел блеснуть перед ней своими навыками, исцелив ей царапину на руке, и она после этого облысела! Облысела, Энакин!  
— Так ей и надо, — пробормотал Энакин.  
Глаза Падме опасно и нехорошо сузились.  
— Чего-чего?  
Сидящий на кровати обнажённый по пояс Оби-Ван тихо крякнул, выслушав их горячие диатрибы друг другу. Только тогда Падме соизволила обратить на него внимание, слегка повернувшись и встав поближе к мегаскопу. Энакин с интересом переводил взгляд с ведьмака на старую подругу.  
— Ведьмак.  
— Простите, милсдарыня, нас друг другу не представили, — прокряхтел Оби-Ван, ножом пытаясь содрать присохший к ране кусок тряпки.  
— Падме Амидала, ректоресса академии Аретуза, — ровно проговорила Падме и сцепила руки в замок перед собой привычным, излюбленным жестом.  
Оби-Ван отложил нож. Энакин молча сел на колени перед кроватью и начал осматривать его ранение.  
— Я бы поцеловал Вам руку или хотя бы присел в реверансе, но увы. — Да-а, подумал Энакин без особого удовольствия, эти двое бы точно спелись. — Моё имя Оби-Ван Кеноби и с моим родом деятельности Вы уже знакомы. Однако сейчас меня интересует ответ на животрепещущий вопрос: какие последствия несёт врачевательство нашего общего знакомого?  
Энакин придвинул ближе бадью с наколдованной водой, опустил туда кусок ткани и начал медленно и осторожно вытирать кожу вокруг раны, стараясь не вмешиваться в разговор. Оби-Ван преувеличил: ранение не раскрылось и выглядело вполне неплохо. Гроссмейстер Винду как-то говорил, что на ведьмаках всё заживает, как на собаках. Судя по всему, не ошибался.  
Падме вздохнула.  
— Не буду Вам лгать, господин ведьмак, Энакин — один из сильнейших чародеев, которого мне приходилось встречать. Однажды он шутки ради наколдовал Огонь Мелгара — невероятно сложное заклинание, запрещенное магическими конвенциями, и не вылетел из академии только лишь потому, что оставлять его без присмотра было ещё опаснее. Но про его лечебный опыт Вы уже слышали ранее.  
Энакин едва сдержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза.  
— Облысения я не боюсь, а вот перспектива амнезии и сломанной конечности меня не шибко-то радует, — признался Оби-Ван.  
— Я уверен, что у тебя прекрасные волосы, если их, конечно, отмыть, — встрял Энакин, опуская кусок ткани обратно в бадью. Прозрачная вода вмиг стала грязно-красного цвета. — Так что на твоём месте я бы побоялся облысения.  
Оби-Ван слегка улыбнулся.  
Энакин встал с коленей и подошёл к пустой, широкой деревянной ванной, в которую он любил залезать вместе с Уилхаффом. Наполнил её взмахом руки и коснулся кончиками пальцев рябящей поверхности, ощущая спиной два острых взгляда. Вода была обжигающе горячей — Энакин, как всегда, перестарался.  
— Эни, — вдруг мягко позвала его Падме. Он дёрнул плечами, показывая, что слушает. Подумав, Падме перешла на язык Старшей Речи: — Делай, что посчитаешь нужным, но помни о последствиях своих поступках. Я люблю тебя и ценю тебя, но я так устала беспокоиться о тебе.  
Энакин повернулся к ней и подошёл к мегаскопу. Улыбка тронула его губы, когда он всмотрелся в посерьёзневшее лицо Падме.  
— Я понял тебя. Ни о чём не беспокойся. Va faill, sor’ca.  
Падме кивнула, улыбнулась ему в ответ напоследок и исчезла из просторной комнаты. Энакин посмотрел несколько долгих мгновений на пустующее пространство, где пару секунд назад стояла Падме, и вновь обернулся к примолкшему ведьмаку, рассматривающему своё ранение.  
— Не хотел показаться невежливым, — сказал Оби-Ван, не поднимая взгляда, — но я прекрасно понимаю Старшую Речь.  
Энакин довольно приподнял брови.  
— Какой умный ведьмак.  
Он опять опустился на колени и, мягко схватив за запястье руку ведьмака, убрал её от длинной, но неглубокой раны. Кожа на этом месте была ещё мягкой и слегка воспалённой, но по краям уже начала превращаться в плотный рубец. Энакин заинтересованно провёл пальцем по рубцу, и Оби-Ван непроизвольно вздрогнул, но не от боли. По его бледной коже пошли мурашки.  
— Можешь принять ванну, — убрав ладонь, сказал Энакин.  
Он подошёл к своему туалетному столику и начал разглядывать себя в зеркале, в отражении краем глаза наблюдая, как Оби-Ван подымается с широкой кровати и начинает неторопливо стягивать с себя сапоги и штаны. У него было жилистое, мощное тело, рыжие волосы почти на всей коже и едва ли не полностью испещрённые шрамами грудь и спина. Он неловко кинул свою одежду на пол и прошёл к ванной. Опустил ладонь и тронул ею гладь воды.  
— Горячо.  
— По-другому не умею, — пожал плечами Энакин и повернулся к ведьмаку.  
Оби-Ван опустил одну ногу на дно ванны и тихо цыкнул языком. От воды всё ещё исходил пар. Энакин наблюдал, как ведьмак осторожно и медленно встаёт на дно другой ногой и опускается всем телом вниз. Его щёки и кожа на плечах мгновенно раскраснелись, рот слегка приоткрылся. Энакин отдал грязную одежду ведьмака явившейся горничной, чтобы та её до завтра привела в божеский вид, подошёл к Оби-Вану и сел рядом на пол, складывая локти на края ванной.  
— Не присоединишься?  
Энакин насмешливо поморщил нос.  
— С тобой да в одну воду? Ты себя-то видел, ведьмак? Боров и тот почище будет.  
Он опять махнул ладонью, и вода в ванной стала мыльной, прикрывая ноги и естество Оби-Вана. Тот принялся ладонями тереть лицо и волосы. Энакин не прогадал — за грязью действительно скрывались красивые черты лица.  
— Хм-м, — протянул он, глядя, как ведьмак пропускает рыжие пряди волос сквозь пальцы. — У Уилхаффа должна где-то здесь быть бритва…  
Он только поднялся, как Оби-Ван поймал его мокрой ладонью за запястье, заставляя сесть обратно на пол.  
— Мне нравится моя борода, — очаровательно улыбнувшись, поведал он. Энакин пару раз хлопнул длинными ресницами. — Давай не будем её трогать? — Когда Энакин лишь неопределённо дёрнул плечами, Оби-Ван продолжил: — Это дом советника Таркина?  
Энакин прикусил нижнюю губу.  
— Да. Он отбыл в столицу почти на неделю, а личная стража не посмеет мне ни в чём перечить, так что не беспокойся.  
Оби-Ван с сомнением посмотрел на него и продолжил отмывать бледную кожу от грязи и пыли.  
— Сомневаюсь, что, когда он вернётся, то будет рад услышать о том, как ты водил в его дом ведьмаков.  
— Когда он вернётся, меня уже здесь не будет, — бросил Энакин и, опережая дальнейшие расспросы, быстро добавил: — Откуда у тебя это ранение?  
Оби-Ван слегка скривился и откинулся назад, с удовольствием расслабляясь в слегка поостывшей воде. Энакин пробежался взглядом по его блестящим от влаги плечам и груди, прежде чем вновь посмотреть в лицо, когда тот заговорил:  
— По дороге из Ринды в Новиград заехал в маленькую деревню, Хель. Не нашёл там ни одной живой души, хотя дома совсем не выглядели заброшенными.  
Энакин вытянул ладонь и стёр большим пальцем серое грязное пятно с плеча Оби-Вана. По его коже пошли мурашки.  
— Надеюсь, что ты, как любой другой нормальный ведьмак, которого должна интересовать только выгода, поскорее покинул эту деревню и продолжил свой путь в Новиград.  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся, и морщинки тронули кожу вокруг его глаз.  
— Я всегда был странным ведьмаком.  
— И кто это был? — заинтересовался Энакин, начав припоминать всех известным ему чудищ, о которых читал и о которых слышал. — Виверна? Волколак? Леший?  
Улыбка Оби-Вана стала ещё шире. Он заговорщически поддался вперёд, и Энакин помимо воли повторил это движение за ним. Теперь он мог ощущать исходящее от кожи Оби-Вана тепло, медленно выпаривающееся в воздух.  
— Я прошёл дальше по странному следу, уходящему в лес. Там я натолкнулся на медведя, который успел задеть меня когтями, прежде чем я его завалил.  
Энакин нахмурился.  
— Неужто медведь убил всех жителей деревни?  
Оби-Ван, позабавленный, покачал головой.  
— Медведь просто мимо проходил, Энакин. За этим стоит какое-то чудовище, но у меня при себе не было эликсиров, только новое ранение, поэтому тайна так и осталась неразгаданной.  
Энакин раздражённо фыркнул, наблюдая, как Оби-Ван подымается из воды, весь в мыльной пене. Энакин поднял руки, и сверху на ведьмака обрушилась мощная струя ледяной чистой воды.  
— Из подземных источников, — сладко пропел Энакин, слушая тихие ругательства Оби-Вана, встающего на дорогой ковёр советника Таркина.  
— Даже не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить.  
Энакин рассмеялся.  
Ведьмак встал посреди комнаты, продолжая капать на ковёр, и осмотрелся вокруг. Энакин отметил особо крупный шрам, пересекающий всю его спину от лопатки до крестца. От одного этого вида становилось больно, и неприятная щекотка прошлась по позвоночнику Энакина. Не оборачиваясь, Оби-Ван сказал:  
— Вилохвост. Мой первый заказ. Я расправился с ним, но не смог защитить маленькую эльфку, которую он похитил. Крестьяне так благодарили меня за то, что избавился от чудища, а меня не покидал последний взгляд, который бросила на меня та девочка, прежде чем её разорвало это чудище.  
Энакин опустил голову, слегка пристыженный, хотя в голосе Оби-Вана не было и толики осуждения. Он наблюдал теперь за широкими ступнями ведьмака, что бороздили комнату и остановились у ширмы, на которой висела одежда. Энакин вновь поднял взгляд, глядя, как Оби-Ван тянет за край висевший на ширме дублет и принимается разглядывать его.  
— Твой?  
Энакин фыркнул.  
— Синий дублет? Шутишь! Я не ношу ничего, кроме чёрных, золотых и белых цветов.  
Оби-Ван аккуратно опустил дублет советника Таркина на ближайшее кресло.  
— Учту, — серьёзно сказал он. — Энакин… не мог бы ты ещё раз махнуть рукой, чтобы я высох уже наконец?  
Энакин поджал губы, делая вид, что задумался.  
— Нет, меня всё устраивает, — ответил, пробежавшись взглядом по телу Оби-Вана.  
Энакин поднялся на ноги и вытащил из своей сумки целебную мазь, делать которую его научила Баррис когда-то очень давно. Получалось у Энакина не так хорошо, как у самой Баррис, но мазь эта хотя бы лечила, а не калечила. По крайней мере, никто от неё до сегодняшнего дня ещё не умирал. Энакин приказал ведьмаку опять сесть на кровать и принялся осторожно обрабатывать ею рану и места вокруг неё. По коже Оби-Вана опять пошли мурашки.  
— Ты носишь удивительно длинные одежды для Северных Королевств, предпочитаешь чёрные и золотые цвета. Ты нильфгаардец?  
Рука Энакина замерла на мгновение, а потом продолжила своё дело.  
— Я жил в Империи почти пятнадцать лет и перенял из их культуры многие привычки, но нет, я не нильфгаардец, vatt'ghern.  
Оби-Ван молча наблюдал, как Энакин убирает мазь и начинает делать перевязку.  
— И что же ты делал так далеко от родины?  
Меня ещё любопытным называл! беззлобно подумал Энакин.  
— Прислуживал императору в качестве советника.  
Оби-Ван дёрнулся от удивления. Энакин подошёл к огромному шкафу и вытащил оттуда простую хлопковую рубашку и бриджи со шнуровкой.  
— Ты был советником императора Палпатина?!  
Энакин передал ему вещи, которые Оби-Ван на автомате принял, даже не взглянув на них. Теперь он смотрел на Энакина так, словно перед ним стоял не бывший советник императора, а сам император, не меньше.  
— Почему это так тебя удивляет?  
Энакин повернулся к нему спиной и развязал пояс на своём камзоле. Когда он прикоснулся к первой пуговице на своём стоячем воротнике, то Оби-Ван вновь подал голос:  
— Квинлан постоянно говорил, что чародеи и чародейки всегда найдут, чем удивить. Советник самого императора, ха!  
Энакин огладил пальцами свой медальон и спрятал его под нижнюю рубашку. Камзол он бросил на кресло к синему дублету советника Таркина.  
— Что ты собираешься делать с катаканом?  
Он обернулся и увидел, что Оби-Ван уже успел натянуть бриджи и теперь залезал в чистую рубаху. Это была одежда не Уилхаффа, а самого Энакина, которую он решил не брать с собой. Энакин был выше и плечистее ведьмака и одежду носил просторную, а потому в его рубахе и бриджах Оби-Ван смотрелся слегка нелепо, несмотря на довольно мощное телосложение.  
— Катакан наследил. Его легко будет найти теперь. Особенно если учесть, что эти создания — сознательные, и он наверняка захочет отомстить мне и тебе. Они не боятся света, хотя и предпочитают тьму, так что завтра утром вернёмся к дому твоей знакомой и возьмём оттуда след.  
Не спрашивая разрешения, Оби-Ван залез под одеяло на кровати и лёг на спину. Энакин с интересом смотрел, как он закрыл глаза и слегка расслабил черты лица. Асажж, которая вечно водилась с каким-то ведьмаком, то расставаясь с ним, то вновь воссоединяясь, рассказывала, что они способны засыпать за долю секунды, их дыхание, и без того, едва заметное, почти пропадает, и это, говорила Асажж, было по-своему очаровательно.  
Но у Асажж были странные понятия об очаровательном.  
Энакин скинул с себя сапоги и лёг рядом с Оби-Ваном набок, устроив голову на кулаке согнутой в локте руки. Оби-Ван даже не шевельнулся; его грудь медленно и размеренно вздымалась в такт его дыханию. Энакин протянул ладонь вперёд и откинул с его лба чистую, влажную прядь волос.  
— Ты мне нравишься, ведьмак.  
Оби-Ван не ответил, но его ресницы дёрнулись, словно он хотел поднять веки, но быстро передумал. Энакин не убрал ладонь — он опустил её на колючую щеку Оби-Вана и пригладил большим пальцем его скулу. От ведьмака пахло мыльной пеной, но даже сквозь это пробивались другие запахи: пот, кровь, сталь и грязь с большаков. Энакин наклонился, зарылся носом в его шею и глубоко вдохнул.  
— Энакин, — слабо позвал его Оби-Ван.  
Он, кажется, хотел что-то ещё сказать, но Энакин не дал ему. Он оторвался от шеи Оби-Ван, склонился над его лицом и оставил почти что целомудренный поцелуй на его тонких губах. Ведьмак неосознанно потянулся вслед за ним, когда Энакина отстранился, и тот тихо рассмеялся, продолжая пальцами гладить его лицо.  
— Хочешь?..  
Ведьмак только громко выдохнул, поймал его лицо в ладони и притянул к себе, утягивая в неглубокий и неряшливый поцелуй. Энакин тихо и довольно рассмеялся, из-за чего поцелуй прервался, и Оби-Ван слегка укусил его за подбородок, откидывая от себя одеяло.  
— Каждый раз, когда я занимаюсь добрачным сексом, мне становится стыдно, — покачал головой Энакин, развязывая шнурки на своих штанах и видя, что Оби-Ван делает тоже самое со своими.  
Ведьмак плюнул на ладонь и накрыл ею постепенно твердеющий член Энакина. Тот шумно вздохнул и поддался навстречу прикосновению.  
— Ты никак желаешь, чтобы я тебя замуж позвал? — хрипло поинтересовался Оби-Ван, ловя его ладонь за запястье и направляя её вниз, к своим раздвинутым бёдрам.  
Энакин лишь отрывисто рассмеялся и огладил большим пальцем головку, заставив ведьмака дёрнуться всем телом.  
Тишина в комнате разбивалась лишь их хриплым дыханием. Энакин пытался целовать ведьмака, но поцелуи у них выходили смазанными, неловкими, и всё равно — Энакин постоянно тянулся за новыми. У Оби-Вана были шершавые, грубые ладони — Энакин не привык к таким прикосновениям, не от других своих холёных мужчин и женщин. Он не отрывал взгляда от лица Оби-Вана; у того на переносице залегла морщина и приоткрылся тонкогубый рот, на висках заблестели капельки пота. Энакин провёл языком, собирая их, и почувствовал, как крепко сжалась на талии ладонь Оби-Вана.  
Он заснул потом, обвив руками и ногами почти неподвижное тело ведьмака — Уилхафф никогда не позволял Энакину касаться его во сне. Несмотря на все россказни Асажж, он продолжал слушать дыхание Оби-Вана и чувствовать, как подымается и опускается его грудь.  
Когда он проваливался в сон, свечи ещё не догорели, а дыхание Оби-Вана не выровнялось.  
* * *  
Энакин проснулся с первыми лучами солнца, упавшими на его лицо через незашторенные окна. Оби-Вана рядом с ним не было, и простыни уже успели выстыть — ведьмак покинул кровать давно. Энакин перекатился на сторону, на которой спал Оби-Ван, зарылся носом в подушку, медленно и глубоко вдыхая в чужой, оставшийся на ней запах. Вновь проваливаясь в утреннюю дрёму, он слышал, как Оби-Ван заходит в комнату, гремит какими-то склянками, что-то бормочет себе под нос. Энакин не был уверен, сколько так пролежал, пока и дрёма не спала с него окончательно, заставляя поднять тяжёлые веки и глазами столкнуться с внимательным взглядом ведьмака.  
Оби-Ван поднял вверх небольшую склянку с тёмно-бордовой, почти чёрной жидкостью.  
— Это и есть Чёрная кровь, о которой я тебе говорил.  
Энакин зевнул.  
— Что будет, если её выпью я?  
Оби-Ван поставил склянку на стол и придвинул её к другим таким же по форме, но с содержанием разных цветов.  
— М-м, не уверен. Возможно, умрёшь. Возможно, будешь лежать в агонии несколько дней и останешься инвалидом до конца жизни. Но в любом случае свою функцию эликсир выполнит — твоя кровь станет ядом для любого вампира.  
Энакин усмехнулся. Он кивнул на одну из заполненных склянок, стоящих на столе.  
— А оранжевое?  
— Ласточка, — пояснил Оби-Ван и начал по одному осторожно закидывать эликсиры в свою сумку. На нём всё ещё была одежда Энакина и выглядел он сейчас куда лучше по сравнению со вчерашним днём. Энакину становилось не по себе от осознания того, что вскоре ведьмаку опять придётся окунуться в грязь, боль и сражение с очередной тварью. — Ускоряет регенерацию организма.  
— Удобно, — протянул Энакин, выбравшись из-под одеяла и опустив голые ступни на пол.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на него с беззлобной насмешкой.  
— Даже не думай. Тоже убьёт.  
Энакин вздохнул, дёрнув плечами.  
Рана Оби-Вана заживала с удивительной скоростью, что поразило и самого Оби-Вана. За это Энакин в который уже раз мысленно отблагодарил Баррис. Делая перевязку, он опять заметил, каким напряжённым и скованным становился Оби-Ван. Ведьмак явно не привык к заботе от кого-либо. Энакин погладил гладкими пальцами небольшой шрам у его пупка, прежде чем отстраниться, и обратил внимание, как Оби-Ван проводил его нечитаемым, внимательным взглядом.  
Оби-Ван заметил гложущее Энакина любопытство только когда они почти дошли до дома Лидии. Точнее, подозревал Энакин, заметил ещё давно, но поинтересоваться, в чём дело, решил только сейчас. Энакин на его вопрос, что случилось, дёрнул ладонью вверх, но, передумав, опустил её, лишь указав взглядом на серебряный меч ведьмака за спиной.  
— Оголовок эфеса, — произнёс Энакин, заставив Оби-Вана бросить взгляд через плечо. — Это волк? Почему волк?  
Оби-Ван слегка похлопал свою пегую кобылу по боку и начал в очередной раз проверять запасы.  
— Потому что я ведьмак Школы Волка.  
Энакин кивнул. Ему доводилось читать о том, что существует несколько ведьмачьих школ; он даже знал про главные принципиальные отличия между ними.  
— Так ты из Каэр Морхена, — не унимался Энакин, следуя за продолжившим их путь Оби-Ваном. — Я… я читал про нападение фанатиков на крепость в конце прошлого столетия и уничтожение почти всех ведьмаков вашего цеха.  
Оби-Ван не обернулся, даже плечом не повёл. Они подошли к дому Лидии, но направились не к входной двери, а обошли этот дом, встав позади него.  
— Энакин, — вздохнул Оби-Ван и остановился, задрав голову. Последовавший его примеру Энакин заметил разбитое окно на чердаке и следы крови на стене и земле рядом с осколками. — Когда это произошло, я ещё даже не был рождён. Наш нынешний мастер, Квай-Гон, которых смог пережить те события, много рассказывал о них.  
Он слегка склонился и всмотрелся в что-то, доступное лишь нечеловеческому ведьмачьему глазу. Энакин беспомощно осматривался по сторонам, но натыкался лишь на сонных пьяниц и бродячих собак.  
— Да, тогда перебили почти всех ведьмаков и их учеников. Да, это почти положило конец ведьмачьей Школе Волка. Но, может быть, последнее и к лучшему? — договаривал он неторопливо уже на ходу, идя по незримому для Энакина следу.  
Тот нахмурился.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Оби-Ван лишь вскинул ладонь вверх, приказывая ему замолкнуть. Они успели пройти не так много, но Оби-Ван замедлил шаг, слегка приподняв правую руку и согнув её в локте, готовый выхватить меч со спины. Энакин старался не отставать от него; в больших городах было мало источников чистой, настоящей магии, но ему приходилось работать и в худших условиях. Они молча пробирались вглубь улицы по узким, душным и пустующим в такой ранний час улицам. Ведьмак шёл уверенно, и Энакин искренне не мог понять, как он до сих пор умудряется определять, куда именно нужно идти. Он ощутил очередной предвкушающий магический разряд на кончиках пальцев, когда Оби-Ван подал голос:  
— Энакин.  
— М-м?  
— Пригнись!  
Энакин успел подумать о чёртовой грязи на дорогах, пока над его головой проносилась бомба и падала невдалеке от них. Он ушёл в сторону, позволяя ведьмаку выхватить меч и ринуться вперёд. Энакину потребовалось время, чтобы выпрямиться и обернуться. Он вспоминал всё, о чём ему успел поведать Оби-Ван чуть раннее о катаканах: о телепатии, невиданной силе и скорости и быстрой регенерации этих тварей. Энакин вздохнул и посмотрел, как ведьмак резко откатывается назад, уходя от удара, и чертит в воздухе знак, творя элементарную ведьмачью магию. Катакан начал медленно растворяться в воздухе, и Энакин пустил в него мощный огненный запал, заставив упыря закричать и отвлечься от ведьмака.  
Оби-Ван ударил его со спины, но в последний момент чудище успело смягчить атаку, подставив под удар меча не беззащитную шею, а плечо. Оби-Вану потребовалось время, чтобы поднять меч и снова замахнуться, и катакану хватило этого, чтобы воткнуться когтями в его плоть, проникая ими даже через плотную кожу ведьмачьей куртки. Энакин чертыхнулся, снова посылая огненный запал в сторону катакана, успевшего в последний момент увернуться. Огонь лишь едва опалил его бок.  
Энакин моргнуть не успел, как катакан оказался прямо перед ним. Энакина это не порадовало, но он успел выстроить вокруг себя защитный барьер и снова наколдовать пламя, сорвавшееся с недрогнувшей ладони. Катакан, крича, сделал несколько крупных шагов назад, и в следующее же мгновение из его живота вышло острие серебряного клинка. Он издал ещё один вопль, задёргался, и Оби-Ван положил крепкую ладонь на его плечо, заставляя чудище упасть на колени. Теперь Энакин мог видеть побледневшего, взмокшего Оби-Вана. Ведьмак вытащил измазанный в крови клинок из плоти чудища и резким движением вогнал его ещё раз чуть выше, прямо в сердце.  
Катакан упал к ногам Энакина. Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул и, немного пройдя вперёд, схватился дрожащей рукой за стену.  
— Спасибо, Энакин. Я бы погиб без тебя, — пробормотал он, начав рыться в поясных карманах. Из оставленной катаканом раны хлестала кровь, стекая по ногам на землю. — О, чёрт.  
— Что случилось?  
Энакин сделал к нему несколько неуверенных шагов, и ведьмак едва ли не обрушился в его раскрытые руки. Энакин помог ему сесть, прислонив спиной к стене дома. Оби-Ван откинул голову назад, едва ли до боли стукнувшись затылком с кирпичом.  
Выглядел он паршиво. Ещё паршивее обычного.  
— Катакан одним из ударов разорвал карман, Ласточка упала и… видишь, лежит?  
Энакин проследил за его взглядом и заметил впитывающуюся в землю лужу и разбросанные осколки вокруг неё.  
— Ты умрёшь от потери крови! — сказал Энакин, переведя обратно на Оби-Вана взгляд широко раскрытых глаз. Тот невесело улыбнулся. Энакин вздохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и осторожно положил ладонь на чужое плечо. — Позволь мне помочь.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на него долгим, нечитаемым взглядом, и слабая улыбка вновь коснулась его тонких губ.  
— Я надеюсь, это будет облысение. Или сломанная конечность, — пробормотал он, видимо, ощутив, как его начала касаться магия. — Потому что я не хочу тебя забывать.  
Энакин лишь сжал ладони в кулаки, почувствовав, что ведьмак неосознанно поддался к нему и к его колдовству навстречу.  
* * *  
Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. Голова на мгновение разболелась так сильно, будто череп был готов вот-вот затрещать и разбиться на множество мелких осколков. Как сквозь вату до него доносился обеспокоенный голос Энакина, но смысл сказанного до Оби-Вана не доходил.  
Когда Оби-Ван вновь открыл глаза, боль пропала так же резко, как появилась. Он хрипло прокашлялся и сжал пальцами подлокотники кресла.  
— У меня для тебя хорошие новости, — перебил он встревоженного Энакина. — Ты определённо делаешь успехи в целебном магическом мастерстве.  
Тот посмотрел на него несколько долгих мгновений озадаченным взглядом, а потом его лицо прояснилось.  
— Ты всё вспомнил!  
Оби-Ван промычал что-то себе под нос, откидываясь на мягкую спинку кресла и хмуро глядя перед собой. Энакин тоже замолк, видимо, почувствовав, что Оби-Ван над чем-то глубоко призадумался.  
— Катакан, — сказал Оби-Ван наконец. Энакин захлопал длинными густыми ресницами. — Чтобы получить вознаграждение, — принялся пояснять Оби-Ван, — мне нужен какой-нибудь трофей с чудовища. Ты, конечно, ничего не взял.  
— Я чародей, Оби-Ван, а не ведьмак. Откуда мне было знать, — приподняв правую бровь, ответил Энакин.  
Внезапно на его лице появилась странная эмоция нерешительности. Оби-Ван был знаком с этим чародеем каких-то жалких два дня, но уже точно знал: нерешительным того назвать было сложно.  
— Что ещё?  
— Советник Таркин не собирался платить тебе за выполненную работу, — тихо ответил Энакин. — Он собирался убить тебя.  
Оби-Ван поддался вперёд и сложил локти на коленях. Пальцы привычно огладили бороду. Оби-Ван не был удивлён. Признался вслух:  
— Не удивлён. Что ж, значит, всё зазря.  
Тут он покривил душой и сам прекрасно это понимал: если бы не этот дьяволов катакан, то он бы никогда не повстречал Энакина. Возможно, скользнул бы по нему взглядом, идя по улице Новиграда, и, сразу же позабыв о нём, продолжил свой путь, думая, где бы раздобыть монет, чтобы обеспечить себе кров и пропитание хотя бы на этот день. Оби-Ван не жалел ни об одной потраченной на это гиблое дело секунды, монете, капле крови. Он поднял голову, чтобы столкнуться с синеглазым взглядом Энакина, чтобы огладить собственным взглядом напоследок его острые скулы, пухлый изгиб рта и падающие на лицо русо-золотые пряди волос, прежде чем подняться на ноги и подцепить валяющуюся неподалёку кожаную куртку, порванную когтями катакана.  
— Куда ты, ведьмак?  
— В деревнях всё ещё водятся утопцы. Гнильцы. Гули и альгули. — Он направился к двери. — Куда ещё может направляться ведьмак?  
— У меня, — резко сказал Энакин, будто боясь передумать, — есть для тебя работа.  
Оби-Ван застыл на месте и сжал в пальцах плотную кожу своей куртки. Медленно обернулся и выжидающе уставился на Энакина.  
— Мне нужно попасть в Бан Ард. Не составишь компанию?  
У ведьмаков не было ни какого-либо определённого кодекса, ни свода правил, но по некоторым принципам каждый ведьмак из любой школы действовал непременно. Не интересоваться мотивами заказчика — было одним из них. Именно поэтому Оби-Ван не спросил, зачем Энакину в Бан Ард, не поинтересовался, почему ему вдруг понадобился телохранитель на большаках, тогда как Энакин был куда могущественнее самого Оби-Вана. Лишь кивнул головой и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Хорошо. Нам нужно обсудить плату. — И всё равно не сдержался и задал один единственный вопрос: — Почему не портал?  
Энакин хитро взглянул на него и улыбнулся. Улыбался он очаровательно, беззащитно подумал Оби-Ван.  
— Меня тошнит от порталов.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Академия в Бан Арде - школа чародеев, которая обучает магии только мальчиков; её здесь я тоже сделала и для магов, и для магичек. Расположена в королевстве Каэдвен. Уровень подготовки несколько хуже, чем в Аретузе, и условия обучения не такие жёсткие

Путь в Бан Ард предстоял длинный и долгий.  
Оби-Ван, будучи ведьмаком, привык постоянно находиться в дороге. Зачастую направление не играло для него особой роли; он мотался по всем Северным Королевствам, то тут, то там перебиваясь заработками. Единственный путь, который имел значение и цель, — это отправление в Каэр Морхен перед началом холодной северной зимы.  
Энакин же… Энакин был чародеем. Выпускником самой престижной магической академии. Бывшим советником нильфгаардского императора. И это уже говорило о многом. Оби-Ван ожидал худшего; ожидал, что Энакин будет жаловаться, уставать и замедлять ход. Но и здесь чародей его удивил, несмотря на то, что для него такие путешествия были если и не в новинку, то явно непривычными. Оби-Ван решил идти вдоль Понтара, чтобы не сбиться с пути. И, тогда как в городах, вроде Оксенфурта или Ринды, проблем с комфортной ночёвкой не возникало, в деревушках всё обстояло куда сложнее. И всё равно от Энакина он не услышал ни одной жалобы; чародей, кажется, по-новому решил посмотреть на то, что скрывается за высокими крепостными стенами городов, и каждая новая деталь его по-своему привлекала.  
Названия деревни, в которой им пришлось остановиться на пятый день пути, Оби-Ван не знал и не спешил вызнавать, в отличие от заинтересованного Энакина, присевшего на уши немолодой корчмарьке. В сторону ведьмака там никто даже головы не повернул, завидев в нём обычного бродягу с большаков, зато Энакин мгновенно же привлёк внимание всех посетителей и самой хозяйки корчмы. Оби-Вану не нравились взгляды, которыми окружающие скользили по дорогим одеждам и немногочисленным украшениям Энакина, прекрасная понимая, что эти взгляды значат. Он снял меч со спины, положив на скамью рядом с собой, но руку с рукояти убирать не спешил.  
— Величка. Деревня называется Величка, — поделился с ним Энакин и поставил перед ним кружку крепкого реданского лагера. Себе он эту дрянь заказывать не спешил. Оби-Ван решил, что дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, и сделал из кружки крупный глоток, едва заметно поморщившись. Не так дурно, как он предполагал. — Хозяйка таверны дала нам комнату на ночь.  
— Опять ты не собираешься брать себе отдельную? — приподнял бровь Оби-Ван. Энакин, устроивший подбородок на кулаке и поглядывающий на него, спросил:  
— К чему это? Стесняешься меня, ведьмак? — и в шутку ударил его кулаком в плечо.  
Оби-Ван лишь закатил глаза.  
Оби-Ван видел десятый сон, лёжа на своей твёрдой койке в комнате на втором этаже корчмы, когда тихий шёпот заставил его проснуться. Не двигаясь с места, он лишь наблюдал из-под приоткрытых век, как Энакин привязывает к лапке небольшой пернатой птицы письмо, ласково гладит её по голове пальцем и, шепча прощание на языке Старшей Речи, выпускает её через распахнутые ставни.  
— Ты темериец?  
На Энакине сейчас не было его хоть и неброских, но дорогих, красивых многослойных одежд. Только нижняя хлопковая рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами и короткие ночные бриджи. На шее неизменно висел круглый медальон с мелкими надписями, который Энакин никогда не снимал. Он обернулся от окна на звук голоса Оби-Вана, прекратив провожать взглядом птицу, и заинтересованно склонил голову набок.  
— Как ты узнал?  
Медальон Школы Волка, принадлежащий самому Оби-Вану, прекратил дрожать. Птица улетела. Он слегка приподнялся на локтях и кивнул в сторону окна.  
— Это был реликт, не так ли?  
Энакин лишь кивнул.  
— Ты придал ему облик сапсана. Эта птица водится только в Темерии, если я не ошибаюсь.  
Энакин вновь кивнул и мягко прошёлся вперёд, садясь на свою кровать, что стояла недалеко от койки Оби-Вана. Тот поначалу ожидал, что Энакин начнёт жаловаться на условия проживания, но чародей продолжал его поражать: не сказал ни слова, хоть и осмотрел комнату с мрачным удивлением. Смуглая кожа в тусклом свете фонаря отливала бронзовым цветом, острые ключицы торчали из-под воротника рубахи. Остатки сна окончательно покинули разум Оби-Вана, и он приподнялся на кровати, чтобы прислониться к её спинке.  
— Я родился в Вызиме. Мне не очень хочется вспоминать о том, как я жил до Аретузы. А откуда ты, ведьмак?  
Оби-Ван до боли зажмурил глаза.  
— Я из Каэр Морхена и ниоткуда больше.  
Энакин вздохнул и упрямо продолжил:  
— Так не может быть. В Каэр Морхене живут только ведьмаки, а ведьмаки бесплодны, как и чародеи. Это всем известно. Где ты родился? Где жила твоя мать? Твой отец?  
Оби-Ван потёр переносицу, чувствуя на себе ястребиный взгляд Энакина, проникающий под самую кожу.  
— Ложись спать. До границы с Каэдвеном нам вряд ли удастся ещё где-нибудь заночевать под крышей и в кровати. Пользуйся моментом, пока можешь.  
Энакин только недовольно фыркнул в ответ, но ничего не ответил. Он махнул рукой и потушил две свечи и фонарь, погрузив комнату в темноту, лишь едва освещаемую лунным светом. Оби-Вану темнота никогда не была помехой. Он наблюдал лёжа, как Энакин забирается под тонкое одеяло и пытается устроиться поудобнее на твёрдой кровати. Слушал его шумное и неровное дыхание, вспоминая, как так же громко и рвано дышал Энакин в тот единственный момент их близости.  
Оби-Ван закрыл глаза.  
— Аэдирн. Я родился в Венгерберге.  
Энакин прекратил возиться на кровати и спустя несколько быстрых мгновений провалился в сон.  
Оби-Ван не ошибся: им не встретилось ни одного поселения за три дня, что они ехали до границы с Каэдвеном. От Квинлана Оби-Ван слышал много разных историй про его чародеек; одна, рассказывал он, могла разместить посреди голого поля с вида небольшую палатку, внутри же размером с королевские хоромы. В глубине души он ожидал этого и от Энакина, но тот спокойно спал прямо под открытым небом рядом с костром, пока Оби-Ван сторожил его сон.  
— Если я не ошибаюсь, — сказал ему в одну из ночей Оби-Ван, пока Энакин проверял подпругу на своём жеребце, Решительном. — Завтра к полудню мы достигнем Бен Глеана, а после него вновь ни одного крупного поселения по дороге, лишь деревни. Оттуда до Бан Арда ещё четыре дня пути.  
Энакин промычал что-то в знак согласия. Оби-Ван оставил его у Решительного, сам направившись к ранее собранному им хворосту и чертя в воздухе знак, чтобы зажечь огонь. Энакин, подойдя к нему, сел невдалеке и потушил свой магический огонёк, пляшущий на его широкой ладони.  
— Оби-Ван, — позвал он. — Помнишь, тогда, в Новиграде… Ты сказал, что положенный Школе Волка конец сто лет назад — это не так уж и плохо.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул. Он чуял, что рано или поздно Энакин поднимет эту тему и лишь покорно дожидался того момента, пытаясь заранее подобрать нужные слова.  
Кажется, в этом он провалился.  
— От ведьмаков нынче нет толку, Энакин. Чудовищ почти не осталось, работы для нас нет.  
Он подкинул веток в огонь. Энакин терпеливо выжидал его дальнейших слов. Когда Оби-Ван вновь взглянул в лицо напротив, на которое отбрасывали тени танцующие языки пламени, ведьмачье сердце забилось чуть быстрее.  
Может, хотя бы так оно подстроится под ритм обычного человеческого сердца?  
— До Испытаний нас было сорок мальчишек. После испытаний стало девять. Остальные… оказались недостаточно сильны. Погибли. Во время Испытаний Травами. Во время Трансмутаций. Вот, что значит быть ведьмаком, Энакин. Я ненавидел остальных, старших ведьмаков так сильно за то, что они отобрали мою семью, моих друзей, за то, через что заставили пройти, но, как оказалось, эти самые ведьмаки и есть моя единственная семья. Я не хочу, чтобы дети продолжали дальше так страдать и умирать. В ведьмаках нет надобности больше. О ведьмаках стоит позабыть.  
Энакин смотрел на него так, что Оби-Ван понимал: за этими красивыми синими глазами скрывается своя история. Ею делится Энакин не спешил, и не в привычках Оби-Вана было докапываться до истины. Оби-Ван опустился на землю, спрятал ладони под мышками для тепла и погрузил себя в глубокую медитацию-сон, напоследок ощутив, как Энакин отошёл от костра и направился к Решительному.  
Перед этим нежно убрав с лица Оби-Вана упавшую прямо на закрытые глаза рыжую прядь волос.  
* * *  
Когда их пропустили в город, Энакин смог наконец спокойно выдохнуть. Возможно, тошнота — не такая уж и большая плата за то, что порталы в мгновения ока позволяют перенестись с одного конца континента на другой, думал он. Правда, эта мысль сразу покидала его голову, когда Энакин косил взгляд и замечал с интересом осматривающегося по сторонам ведьмака, который никогда не был в Бан Арде. В груди становилось теплее.  
— Найдём таверну, — сказал Оби-Ван, поймав на себе взгляд Энакина. Тот встрепенулся, резко отвёл его и почувствовал горечь, осевшую внутри него после следующих слов Оби-Вана: — Там и расплатишься. Можно, конечно, и здесь, но нам ещё нужно обсудить кое-какие моменты. Думаю, будет лучше, если мы сделаем это в более спокойной обстановке.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Энакин. — Поехали, я знаю одно место.  
Энакин не раз и не два бывал в Бан Арде, посещал этот город ещё даже тогда, когда был учеником в Аретузе. Здесь он и познакомился с Ферусом, которого временами хотел прибить заклинанием помощнее, но которого продолжал почему-то звать другом. Здесь он и познакомился со старым ректором Бан Арда.  
Они заняли столик в таверне, и Энакин заказал две кружки выпивки, понимая, что сам притрагиваться к ней вряд ли будет. Ведьмак же отказываться явно не собирался. Он как раз говорил что-то про итоговую сумму, иногда делая глоток-другой своего пива, когда на плечо Энакина опустилась рука.  
— Я думал, ты умер.  
— Спешу тебя разочаровать, — оскалился Энакин, даже не пытаясь обернуться.  
Ферус обошёл его и придвинул к их столу ещё один стул, сев на него. Он мельком оглядел Оби-Вана, но его взгляд всё равно вернулся к Энакину, придирчиво осматривая каждый участок его тела, не скрытый плащом и столешницей. Энакин не остался в долгу.  
— Отлично выглядишь, старый друг. В Каэдвене нынче мода на седую прядь волос или это магия уже тебя не спасает?  
— От тебя, в свою очередь, несёт как от псины. Оно и не удивительно. Сколько дней ты был в пути? Разучился открывать порталы? — едко ответил Ферус.  
Оби-Ван молча сделал глоток из своей кружки, не отрывая от них заинтересованного взгляда. Энакин прохладно улыбнулся и предложил Ферусу свою кружку, из которой не сделал ни одного глотка. Тот сжал пальцы вокруг ручки.  
Пришла пора переходить к самому важному. Энакин понизил голос и убрал с лица улыбку.  
— Ты получил моё письмо и знаешь, что мне кое-что нужно.  
Тот кивнул.  
— Господин Йода сейчас в замке. Я сказал ему, что ты хочешь переговорить с ним.  
Энакин нервно облизал губы и неуверенно спросил:  
— И что он ответил?  
Ферус непередаваемо скривился и сделал глоток из своей кружки.  
— Когда тебе кто-то мог отказать? — фыркнул Ферус. — Не заблудишься по дороге в академию?  
— Уж постараюсь. Спасибо, Ферус.  
Тот кивнул и поднялся из-за стола. Напоследок несколько брезгливо глянул в сторону притихшего Оби-Вана и сказал:  
— Надеюсь, ты не притащишь туда с собой своего дружка-бандита. От Йоды влетит не только вам, но и мне. Увидимся ещё, Энакин.  
Энакин проводил взглядом его неторопливо удаляющуюся спину и задумчиво опустил взгляд к столешнице. За свой буйный характер Энакину не раз и не два грозили отчислением — тогда ректором Аретузы была не Падме, а нынешний гроссмейстер Капитула Винду, с которым у Энакина была взаимная неприязнь. Но всё равно Энакин ни капли не боялся Винду. Ни Винду, ни кого-либо из других встреченных им чародеев или чародеек. И лишь старый ректор академии в Бан Арде, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие и дружелюбие, всегда селил внутри Энакина странные чувства.  
И он, пожалуй… да, мог назвать это страхом.  
Но выбора у него теперь не оставалось.  
Из глубоких размышлений его вырвал голос Оби-Вана. Энакин резко встрепенулся и поднял на него взгляд. Оби-Ван стёр пивную пену с усов и выжидающе посмотрел на него.  
— Ах, да. Деньги, — рассеянно пробормотал Энакин и вытащил небольшой мешочек с монетами. — Ещё раз, сколько я тебе должен?  
Оби-Ван нахмурился и замешкался, прежде чем спросить:  
— Ты в порядке?  
— По мне не скажешь?  
— Ты плохо спишь по ночам. Постоянно хочешь о чём-то рассказать мне, но в последний момент передумываешь. А теперь, после встречи со своим старым другом… выглядишь несколько потерянно.  
Энакин слегка улыбнулся и вытянул руку. Он положил ладонь на укрытую в перчатке ладонь ведьмака и с сожалением погладил место, где должна была находиться костяшка.  
— Со мной всё в порядке. Я безмерно благодарен тебе за предоставленные тобой услуги. Так сколько с меня?  
Оби-Ван назвал цену. Энакин ему отплатил. Глядя, как ведьмак сгребает монеты и прячет их от посторонних глаз, он ощутил, как защемило, заскреблось в груди. Неприятное чувство; а Энакин-то думал, что давно избавился от лишних сантиментов. Они с Оби-Ваном в тишине просидели несколько десятков секунд, неловко поглядывая то друг на друга, то в стороны, и Энакин первым решил поставить точку.  
— Va faill, Оби-Ван. Береги себя. Может, Предназначение вновь объединит наши пути.  
Прощальная улыбка Оби-Вана резала без ножа.  
В академию Энакин прибыл, когда начало вечереть. Его встретил мальчишка лет пятнадцати, молчаливый и серьёзный, но то и дело посматривающий на Энакина с интересом. Он предложил ему принять ванну или отужинать, но Энакин нетерпеливо оборвал его, сказав, что хочет поскорее увидеть Йоду. Мальчик кивнул и повёл его по залам старинного эльфского замка, пока они не достигли покоев Йоды в западной башне. Юный маг слегка поклонился Энакину, прежде чем исчезнуть в пустых коридорах.  
Кулак замер над дверью. Энакин и сам ощутил себя пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, впервые получившим осуждающий взгляд и нотацию от старика Йоды. Он сглотнул и попытался подавить неприятные чувства внутри. Когда кулак коснулся поверхности высокой дубовой двери, из-за неё сразу раздался знакомый, скрипящий голос, приказавший войти.  
Энакин глубоко вздохнул и толкнул внутрь тяжёлые двери.  
Йода за прошедшие года не изменился. Совершенно. Разве что борода отросла ещё пуще, начав теперь подметать пол, пока её владелец, сморщившийся лысый карлик, медленно шаркал по нему. Он шёл навстречу Энакину по просторному помещению своих покоев, и, не дойдя до него каких-то жалких пары метров, указал своей тростью на два стоящих друг напротив друга кресла. Поёжившись, Энакин занял одно из них и открыл было рот, чтобы начать разговор, но Йода опередил его.  
— Давно не виделись мы с тобой, юный Энакин из Вызимы. Скажу честно: не ожидал когда-либо я вновь увидеть тебя на территории Северных Королевств.  
Энакин слегка вздрогнул.  
— Я покинул Город Золотых Башен, потому что император…  
— Не за этим пришёл ты сюда, и потому не собираюсь я выслушивать это, — резко перебил его Йода. Энакин стушевался. — Расскажи мне о цели своего визита.  
Энакин прикусил нижнюю губу и, попытавшись собрать все мысли в кучу, заговорил, с каждым словом чувствуя облегчение — слишком долго он держал это в себе:  
— Мне стали сниться странные сны, ректор Йода. — Старик нахмурился, но смолчал, и Энакин продолжил: — Как будто я… не я. Как будто я смотрю на мир чужими глазами. И мир этот окутан в войне. Я не узнаю город, который вижу перед собой. По нему шагают отряды солдат. Кругом льётся кровь. Я прячусь от солдат, пытаюсь сбежать. Покидаю город и долго бреду вперёд, не разбирая дороги.  
Он примолк, ожидая от Йоды какой-то реакции. Тот ещё пуще свёл брови к переносице и пропустил между указательным и большим пальцами свою густую седую бороду.  
— Ещё что снится тебе, юный Энакин?  
— Аретуза. Вижу Падме… ректорессу Амидалу. Почти весь Капитул Чародеев… Вас, господин Йода. И ещё много магов, некоторых из них я даже не узнаю. Одни чародеи нападают на других. Кого-то берут в плен. Кто-то умирает. Не могу понять, что происходит. — Энакин вздохнул и потёр переносицу. — Почти во всех снах окружающие люди зовут меня по имени.  
— Что за имя?  
— Асока.  
Йода спрыгнул с кресла и не спеша прошёлся к длинному, узкому окну длинной почти во всю стену. Энакин замер на месте, смотря на его спину. Йода неподвижно стоял в тишине несколько долгих минут, продолжая глядеть на расстилающиеся вокруг замка густые леса, прежде чем развернуться и вновь заговорить:  
— Слышал ли ты что-нибудь об Истоках, юный Энакин?  
Энакин растерялся.  
— Это… люди, которые обладают неконтролируемыми магическими способностями?  
Йода кивнул.  
— Провидица Кринда Дрей, погибшая, к сожалению, до того, как ты смог с ней повстречаться, будущее твоё успела предсказать. О Предназначении твоём нам поведала.  
Энакин многое слышал о провидице Кринде и о том, как сильно почитали её среди чародеев за истинный дар предсказания. Говорят, своими видениями за четыреста лет жизни она смогла предотвратить многое количество войн и убийств. Почему ей вдруг пришло видение об Энакине?  
— Говорила она, что явится вскоре в наш мир дитя-Исток, которому предначертано будет пережить великую войну и самолично окончить её. Которому предсказано будет остановить конец света и спасти нас всех от ещё одного Сопряжения.  
— Я и есть это дитя-Исток? — ошарашенно спросил Энакин.  
Йода подошёл к своему креслу и снова уселся в него. Он продолжал излучать спокойствие, но теперь оно было не таким расслабленным, как в начале их беседы.  
— Нет, юный Энакин. Ты — тот, кому предначертано направить это дитя по верному пути. Помочь в начинаниях. Спасти от собственной неконтролируемой мощи. Наставником Асоки должен стать ты, чтобы спасти наш мир.  
Энакин устало прикрыл глаза и потёр рукой лоб. Смысл сказанного начинал доходить до него с трудом.  
— Вы ошибаетесь, господин Йода, — слабо воспротивился он. — Или провидица Кринда ошибалась. Я не могу стать учителем дитя-Истока! Я не могу взять на себя такую ответственность.  
— Хм-м, ну что ж. Как скажешь, — ровно ответил Йода. — Но тогда за уничтожение мира нашего придётся понести тебе ответственность. Сможешь ли ты жить с этой мыслью, юный Энакин?  
Энакин спрятал лицо в ладонях и сдавленно выдохнул. Йода знал, каким человеком был Энакин и понимал, что убегать от Предназначения он не станет.  
— Что я должен делать?  
— Свяжись со старой подругой своей, ректорессой Амидалой. Времени не теряй, юный Энакин. Времени у нас осталось не так много.  
Покои Йоды Энакин покидал с тяжёлым сердцем.  
* * *  
Оби-Ван с тяжёлым сердцем наблюдал, как Энакин покидает корчму. Он не стал тешить себя надеждами и признал: вряд ли они когда-нибудь ещё свидятся. На своём пути он встречал множество людей, но в его жизни непременно оставались только лишь другие ведьмаки, с которыми он встречался, возвращаясь на зимовку в полуразрушенный Каэр Морхен. Остальные уходили из неё так же легко, как входили. Энакину не было места в жизни ведьмака.  
Стаут здесь был неплохим; Оби-Ван прикончил первую кружку, вторую, третью. Его ведьмачий организм был выносливее обычного, но даже его подкосило после такого количества выпитого. Оби-Ван старался всегда оставаться настороже, как и учил его Квай-Гон, но, видя, как посетители равнодушно игнорируют присутствие незнакомца, предающегося возлияниям в укромном месте в уголке корчмы, позволил себе немного расслабиться.  
Наверное, поэтому, пребывая в глубоких размышлениях и с сожалением прокручивая в голове события последних дней, он едва заметно вздрогнул, когда напротив него неожиданно сел незнакомец с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном.  
— Ведьмак?  
Оби-Ван внимательно глянул на сидящего напротив человека. Капюшон скрывал большую часть лица, но Оби-Ван смог увидеть чёрные языки татуировок, выщербленные на всех видных участках кожи. Он носил чёрную, простую одежду без каких-либо отличительных признаков, но держался немного нервно, неуверенно. Оби-Ван сделал ещё один глоток.  
— Ведьмак, — кивнул он головой, несколько впечатлённый. Немногие сразу узнавали в нём ведьмака, а те, кто делал это, должно быть, неплохо разбирались в теме — большинству его круглый медальон с гравировкой волчьей головы не говорил ни о чём.  
Незнакомец, не поднимая головы, вскинул одну руку и положил её на столешницу. Оби-Ван прищурился. С виду мужчина был безоружен.  
— У меня есть работа для тебя.  
У незнакомца, вдруг понял Оби-Ван, был довольно заметный акцент. Похож на нильфгаарсдкий — несмотря на то, что Оби-Ван не так часто сталкивался с нильфгаардцами, он смог его узнать. Интересно.  
— Отлично! Можешь попытаться описать, на какую тварь мне опять придётся охотиться, но, боюсь, я ничего не пойму и пойду разбираться с этим сам.  
Незнакомец едва заметно усмехнулся.  
— Я многое слышал о ведьмаках. Говорят, вы — настоящие мастера своего дела. — Оби-Ван едва не оборвал его, прося переходить ближе к делу — словоблудие он не любил. — Оттого у меня для тебя есть особая миссия. Мне нужно, чтобы ты похитил одну девушку и привёл её ко мне.  
Оби-Ван пригладил бороду.  
— Ты многое слышал о ведьмаках, но, видимо, недостаточно. Мы не берём контракты на людей.  
Незнакомец раздражённо побарабанил пальцами по липкой столешнице. Оби-Ван с неудовольствием отметил, что четвёртая кружка каэдвенского стаута подошла к концу.  
— Девяносто флоренов за то, чтобы привёл ко мне одну девчонку из Аретузы, — не унимался незнакомец. У Оби-Вана едва не поползли глаза на лоб. — В любой валюте. Какую ты желаешь? Марки? Дукаты? Кроны?  
Оби-Ван медленно вздохнул и отодвинул от себя ещё одну пустую кружку. Не раз и не два сталкивался на практике с особо упрямыми клиентами. Обычно хватало Аксия, чтобы поумерить пыл заказчика, но, судя по иногда подрагивающему медальону и внушительной предложенной сумме, сейчас Оби-Ван имел дело не с простым кметом, и испытывать на нём знак было не лучшей задумкой.  
— Я не обычный головорез, чтобы меня было можно подкупить высокой ценой, — отрезал Оби-Ван. — Не собираюсь выполнять такого рода работу, даже если ты предложишь мне нильфгаардский трон. Попытай счастья в другом месте.  
Незнакомец смолчал. Оби-Ван толком не видел выражения его лица, но обострёнными чувствами ощутил, как участилось его дыхание. Он злился.  
— Шесть флоренов за то, чтобы ты передал письмо одному нашему общему знакомому, — наконец ровно и хрипло проговорил незнакомец, сумев успокоиться.  
Его другая рука, которая всё это время лежала на колене, тоже опустилась на столешницу и придвинула к Оби-Вану письмо с императорской сургучной печатью. Оби-Ван быстро спрятал его во внутреннем кармане.  
— Осторожнее, — голосом низким и тихим сказал Оби-Ван. — Нильфов у нас не особо жалуют. Кому нужно передать письмо?  
Какой будет ответ, он догадался ещё до того, как его услышал.  
— Энакину.  
Незнакомец раскрыл ладонь, и на стол с глухим стуком упали золотые нильфгаардские монеты. Оби-Ван спрятал их так же быстро, как и письмо. Не в ведьмачьих правилах было брать плату заранее, но что-то подсказывало Оби-Вану: этот мужчина вряд ли снова захочет показываться ему на глаза. Оби-Ван внимательно наблюдал, как незнакомец торопливо подымается из-за стола и, не оглядываясь по сторонам, поспешно покидает корчму.  
Оби-Ван смахнул со стола на пол хлебную крошку.  
— А ведь всё началось с катакана, — вздохнул он.  
И где ему теперь искать Энакина? Оби-Ван проклял свою порядочность: нет, чтобы получить флорены и идти дальше своей дорогой на новые заработки…  
Оби-Ван подошёл к корчмарю и начал отсчитывать монеты, чтобы расплатиться. Корчмарь то и дело с подозрением посматривал на него, а, приняв плату, всё-таки раскрыл рот:  
— Тебе меч твой на что?  
Оби-Ван непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Я имею в виду. Ты же ведьмак? — Он похлопал себя по груди в том месте, где у Оби-Вана висел медальон. Какие ему сегодня наблюдательные собеседники попадаются, однако.  
Оби-Ван чуть было не выпалил, что нет, ни разу не ведьмак. Хватает ему странных заказов за последнее время. Но, вспомнив о своём довольно плачевном финансовом состоянии, лишь кивнул головой, намекая, чтобы корчмарь продолжал.  
— Иди в лес за городом, прямо по тропинке, ведущей в Барсучий Яр. Там стоит старый эльфский дворец, наша академия для колдунов. Они ведьмака ищут уже месяцев шесть. Обещают неплохую награду. Колдуны же.  
Ну уж нет, едва не воспротивился Оби-Ван, чародеев с меня точно хватит. Не воспротивился. Вместо этого он лишь отблагодарил корчмаря и вышел из таверны в полуденный уличный зной.  
* * *  
— Ты знала, что она — Исток?  
Падме прикусила нижнюю губу и задумчиво посмотрела себе под ноги. Энакину казалось, что стоячий высокий воротничок её платья до боли впивается ей под горло и мешает дышать.  
— Конечно, я знала, Эни. Ты понятия не имеешь, что представляет из себя дитя-Исток. Асока почти полностью разрушила нашу восточную башню во время одного из своих неконтролируемых трансов. Её мощь поистине велика.  
Энакин потряс головой и устало упал в кресло.  
— А то, что мне предначертано стать её наставником? Это ты тоже знала?  
Падме виновато поглядела на него. Её силуэт смазывался из-за неровной передачи картинки мегаскопом, но этот взгляд Энакину удалось разглядеть хорошо.  
— Пророчество всегда может быть наверно истолковано.  
— Сомневаешься в моих способностях?  
— Да. В педагогических — да. Я зову тебя в Аретузу на протяжении последних пяти лет. И что я слышу в ответ? «Падме, ты же знаешь, воспитание детей — это не моё».  
Энакин тяжело вздохнул. Падме, конечно, была права, и Энакин с радостью бы скинул с себя ответственность.  
Но…  
— Это другое. — Он огладил указательным пальцем выгравированные на языке Старшей Речи слова на своём серебряном медальоне. — Мы не можем игнорировать пророчество! Мои кошмары…  
Он резко замолк, вновь задумавшись. Будущее всегда находилось в движении — вдруг он станет наставником Истока и провалится в её воспитании? Вдруг её и без того не поддающаяся воле мощь окончательно выйдет из-под контроля из-за неопытности и горячности её учителя? Энакин спрятал лицо в ладонях и в очередной раз глубоко вздохнул, ощущая на себе грустный взгляд Падме.  
— Ты прав, — сказала она куда более уверенно, чем от неё ожидал Энакин, — не можем. Ты знаешь, Эни… — Она тоже как-то рвано выдохнула, а потом сделала ещё один шаг вперед и резко остановилась, словно вспомнив, что они находятся слишком далеко и не могут прикоснуться друг к другу. — Я всегда знала, что могу доверить тебе свою жизнь без каких-либо раздумий. Но лишь сейчас я поняла, что готова возложить на твои плечи ответственность и за судьбу всего человечества. — Падме ненадолго замолкла и продолжила: — Я жду тебя здесь. Асока ждёт тебя.  
Не говоря больше ничего, не дав ничего сказать Энакину, она оборвала связь, и Энакин остался один в покоях, выделенных ему в академии Бан Арда.  
Он не знал, сколько просидел так, чувствуя, как бьющее через огромные окна полуденное солнце припекает его чёрные одежды, когда услышал оживление в коридоре. Он осторожно толкнул дверь и едва не сшиб ею с пути долговязую девчонку. Она хотела было продолжить свой путь, но, увидев, кто стоит перед ней, пристыженно опустила голову и начала бормотать извинения.  
— Что происходит? — отмахнувшись от этого рукой, спросил Энакин.  
— Говорят, в замок пришёл ведьмак! — с восторгом поделилась девочка. — Мы сто-олько про них проходили на занятиях, а ни разу не видели.  
Энакин хмыкнул.  
— Рога, крылья да хвост. И всё. Больше ничего необычного в них нет.  
Девочка приоткрыла рот.  
— И всё?  
— Ещё свиное рыльце. Говорят, оно появляется после Трансмутаций, чтобы улучшить обоняние. Обоняние очень важно для их работы. Ну, чего стоишь? Беги, смотри, пока господин ведьмак не ушёл!  
Девочка аж подпрыгнула. Она несколько раз быстро кивнула головой и побежала дальше по коридору. Энакин проводил её взглядом, посмеиваясь, и задумался: не может же быть, чтобы Оби-Ван?.. Энакин опять нервно огладил слова на своём медальоне, обвёл большим пальцем его по кругу и решительно направился к Йоде.  
У двери столпились любопытствующие ученики; некоторые пытались подглядеть, что творится внутри. Энакин беззлобно усмехнулся и несколько раз громко хлопнул в ладоши, обращая на себя внимание детей. Ученики и ученицы вздрогнули и резко отскочили от двери, глазами-пятаками уставившись на Энакина.  
Все, кроме уже знакомой ему долговязой девчонки.  
— Вы обманули меня, господин Энакин! — негромко, но возмущённо проговорила она. Энакин вскинул вверх раскрытые ладони, мол, как я мог? — Ни рогов! Ни копыт! Ни даже тебе свиного рыльца!  
— Но он симпатичный, не правда ли? — изогнув правую бровь, не сдержался Энакин.  
Кто-то среди учениц захихикал. Кто-то смех подхватил. Долговязая девчонка поджала губы и, развернувшись на пятках, быстрым шагом пошла прочь.  
— Все поглядели, как выглядит милсдарь ведьмак? А теперь проваливайте. Давайте-давайте, пока я не позвал ректора Йоду!  
Энакин подождал, пока дети недовольно разбредутся по коридорам, выстоял перед дверьми немного, нервно покусав нижнюю губу, а потом — без стука зашёл внутрь. Йода даже ухом не повёл, даже взгляда в его сторону не бросил, не прекращая что-то объяснять Оби-Вану. Сам Оби-Ван без интереса скользнул по нему глазами, вернулся ими к Йоде, а потом… Потом до него, видимо дошло.  
У него хватило ума не перебивать Йоду, но его широко раскрытый взгляд теперь был прикован к Энакину, молча вставшему неподалёку и вслушивающимся в беседу. В комнате пропахло выпивкой, и Энакин глубоко сомневался, что это Йода решил вдруг надраться средь бела дня. Он подавил усмешку и попытался сделать лицо посерьёзнее, наблюдая, как Оби-Ван сжимает в руках подлокотники кресла.  
— Что скажете, господин ведьмак, хм-м?  
Вопрос Йоды привёл Оби-Вана в чувство. Он слегка расслабился и перевёл взгляд на собеседника. Прочистив горло кашлем и нахмурившись, он сказал:  
— По описанию это очень походит на лешего. Крайне интересно именно то, что он вдруг начал проявлять такую активность всего лишь полгода назад. Мне нужно осмотреть леса близ замка, а пока давайте обговорим цену.  
Оби-Ван взял себя в руки и до конца разговора с Йодой даже ни разу не взглянул на Энакина, продолжающего стоять поодаль и, напротив, наблюдать за ведьмаком. Не хотелось признавать, какое облегчение и какую радость он ощутил, завидев бледное знакомое лицо Оби-Вана, заслышав его негромкий приятный голос, но признать пришлось. Это было… непривычно. Своих прошлых любовников и любовниц Энакин покидал со спокойной душой, ни разу за двадцать лет после Падме так и не сумев ни к кому прикипеть.  
Непривычно. Но Энакину это даже нравилось.  
Он пропустил конец разговора, но в один момент Оби-Ван поднялся на ноги и вежливо кивнул Йоде на прощание. Энакин замешкался, думая, нужно ли ему объясняться перед Йодой, но, напоровшись лишь на молчание старого понимающего ректора, направился за Оби-Ваном.  
— Вот Предназначение и вновь переплело наши пути. Не думал, что это окажется так просто, — с улыбкой покачал головой Оби-Ван, вытаскивая что-то из внутреннего кармана и протягивая Энакину.  
Тот с ответной улыбкой на автомате принял это, желая честно сказать Оби-Вану, что рад его видеть, как вдруг его взгляд зацепился за знакомый символ печати на письме. Рука замерла в воздухе.  
— Откуда это у тебя? — пожалуй, слишком резко, спросил Энакина. — Погоди, не отвечай. Идём.  
Не оборачиваясь, он повёл Оби-Вана за собой в свои покои, иногда ловя взгляды любопытных учеников, якобы невзначай проходящих мимо. Только когда за ними закрылась дубовая дверь в его покои, Энакин быстро принялся распечатывать письмо.  
— В той корчме ко мне подсел какой-то мужчина с нильфским акцентом и попросил передать это тебе. Кхм... За определённую плату.  
— Что за мужчина? — нахмурился Энакин, держа перед собой раскрытое письмо, но пока не приступив к чтению.  
Оби-Ван пожал плечами.  
— В капюшоне. Скорее всего, чародей — мой медальон дрожал. И ещё у него всё лицо было в чёрных татуировках.  
Энакин сцепил зубы. Только не…  
Он опустил взгляд, подошёл к окну для лучшей видимости и посмотрел на размашистые слова, написанные на нильфгаардском языке. Почерк был знаком — эти слова писал сам император, а не кто-то из его писарей. Энакин нетерпеливо пропустил тёплые приветствия, желая сразу перейти к самой сути.  
_«Ты, наверное, знаешь, как неспокойно сейчас в Империи. Помнишь, как часто пытались меня убить во времена, когда ты был моим советником? Теперь эти попытки только участились! Я старею, мой друг, и кровного наследника у меня нет, так что все дворянские роды перешёптываются между собой и думают: кто же следующим сядет не престол? Когда на этот престол садился наследник из династии Палпатин, они все думали, что я стану марионеткой в их руках, но как же они ошибались! Как же сильно успели пожалеть об этом!  
И я заставлю их помнить о себе. Я оставлю после себя такое наследие, какое не оставлял ни один император Нильфгаарда. Я хочу, мой друг, чтобы ты вернулся в Город Золотых Башен и вновь занял своё законное место у трона, став моей правой рукой.  
Вместе мы сможем достичь могущества, которое другим правителям и не снилось. Вместе мы сможем навеки зафиксировать наши имена в анналах истории.  
Я жду тебя.  
Пусть Великое Солнце освещает твой путь»._  
Энакин сжал письмо в ладони. Пробежался по нему глазами ещё раз, и ещё, на третий начав наматывать круги по комнате. В конце концов, он скомкал письмо в ладони, сжал его в ней. Когда раскрыл, то на руке вместо бумаги оказался лишь пепел, осыпавшийся на ковёр к его ногам.  
Он обернулся к притихшему Оби-Вану.  
— Что ещё сказал тебе тот человек? Куда он ушёл?  
Оби-Ван помрачнел.  
— Пытался нанять меня для работы. Сказал, нужно похитить какую-то девчонку из Аретузы и привести к нему. Предлагал за это большие деньги.  
Энакин едва не подавился следующим вздохом.  
— Скажи, что ты…  
— Конечно, я отказался. За кого ты меня держишь? Энакин, — мягко позвал он, — что произошло?  
Энакин покачал головой.  
— Если он вновь попытается заговорить с тобой, то игнорируй его. И никому, никому про это не рассказывай.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, явно намереваясь что-то спросить, но лишь молча кивнул головой.  
Энакин собирался было вылететь из комнаты, чтобы срочно переговорить с Йодой, но на пути к двери его за предплечье поймал Оби-Ван. Хватка его была осторожной и слабой, и Энакин в любой момент мог из неё вырваться. Он не стал этого делать. Обернулся к ведьмаку и поймал губами его влажный поцелуй, и уронил лицо в его шершавые ладони.  
— Я боялся, что больше не увижу тебя, — пробормотал Оби-Ван и повёл носом по его щеке.  
Энакин фыркнул: щетина кололась.  
— Ты пьян.  
— Конечно, я пьян. Это мешает мне бояться, что я больше тебя не увижу? — Он убрал с глаз Энакина русые волны и заправил их за уши. — Это мешает мне хотеть прикоснуться к тебе? Поцеловать тебя? — Они стукнулись взглядами, и Энакин ощутил, как внутри него расплывается тепло, несмотря на письмо от императора, поселившее там тревогу.  
Энакин глубоко поцеловал его, столкнулся своим языком с языком ведьмака. Чужие крепкие руки сжались на его талии, зубы укусили нижнюю губу, и по телу прошлась волна дрожи. Оби-Ван толкнул его к стене и вжался всем телом в его тело. Язык продолжал вылизывать нёбо и дёсны, руки — блуждать по покрытой одеждой телом, отчаянно пытаясь дорваться до обнажённой кожи.  
— Ох, ведьмак, — пробормотал Энакин и помог ему справиться со своими одеждами.  
На какие-то недолгие мгновения он забыл обо всём. Забыл о письме императора, о Моле, рыскающем по Бан Арду, о дите-Истоке Асоке, выжидающей посланного ей Предназначением наставника далеко, в другом королевстве.  
И после этого, прижимая к себе тяжело дышащего Оби-Вана и ласково перебирая его взмокшие от пота рыжие пряди волос, проваливаться в реальность оказалось так тяжело.  
* * *  
Оби-Ван Кеноби провёл по вздувшейся из-за эликсиров вене на лбу и удивлённо вскинул брови вверх.  
Не так глубоко в лесу стоял алтарь лешему, вокруг которого высыхали старые волчьи сердца. Оби-Ван не хотел вспоминать, сколько волков и воронов ему самому пришлось перебить по дороге сюда. Он присел на корточки, заприметив едва отпечатавшийся на твёрдой земле человеческий след. Здесь кто-то недавно был. Кто ж мог знать, что кто-то из высокомерных, образованных магов или магичек станет приносить жертвы лешему, подпитывая его мощь и власть в этих лесах. Неудивительно, что забредшие люди продолжали пропадать, а среди учеников ввели строгий запрет на прогулки между деревьев.  
И это, если так подумать, не шло на пользу образованию. Энакин как-то обмолвился по дороге из Новиграда, что в лесу чародеи черпают магию из практически нескончаемого источника силы — из чистых земель и воздуха, неглубоких подземных вод и близких ручейков и озёр. Только в местах, где редко ступает нога человека, можно обрести истинное колдовское могущество.  
Оби-Ван вытащил из поясного кармана заранее подготовленное масло против реликтов и начал смазывать им серебряный клинок. Только теперь он заметил, как стало тихо кругом: перестали петь птицы, ветер больше не перебирал шуршащие кроны деревьев. Закончив, он слегка подбросил меч в руке; глянув за спину, начертил в воздухе знак Игни и поджёг корни старого дерева. Огонь взметнулся вверх по стволу. Спустя некоторое, подумав, что этого достаточно, Оби-Ван потушил пламя Аардом и обернулся.  
Рогатое, покрытое мхом и деревом чудище уже поджидало его. Чёрные глаза смотрели на него из костяного черепа. Вокруг лешего кружило три ворона.  
Оби-Ван выдохнул.  
— Ну, давай.  
Во время боя с лешим Оби-Ван успел четырежды подумать: а стоило ли оно того? Подобная мысль настигала его каждый раз, когда он вступал в сражение с тварью посильнее накера. Потом и вспоминал с отдалённой грустью: а разве у него вообще был выбор? Леший, в конце концов, пал к его ногам. Умирающий от удара меча серый молодой волк заскулил, глядя, как Оби-Ван вырезает покрытое корнями сердце лешего из груди, и, покончив с этим, Оби-Ван добил и мучающееся животное.  
Он коснулся окровавленной ладонью своего лица. Вен стало больше — во время боя пришлось опять прибегнуть к Ласточке, ведь Энакина рядом не было. Паршиво. Умирать от интоксикации Оби-Ван не особо хотел.  
Пока он, весь в крови, с перекошенным от эликсиров лицом, с сердцем лешего в руках, брёл по коридорам академии, несколько встреченных на пути юных чародеев и чародеек смотрели на него с неподдельным ужасом. Они притормозил у одной из дверей, услышав, что Йода даёт урок, замешкался, не желая его прерывать, как вдруг Йода сам открыл дверь перед его носом и выжидающе уставился на него снизу-вверх.  
— Леший мёртв, — хрипло сказал Оби-Ван и показал ему сердце. Йода без брезгливости принял его в свои маленькие, сморщенные ладони. — Кто-то, возможно, даже из ваших учеников, поставил ему алтарь и начал приносить жертвы, и оттого сила лешего возросла, и он принялся нападать на всех, кто пытался посягнуть на его территорию.  
Йода кивнул.  
— Спасибо тебе, ведьмак. Про плату не забыл я.  
Он медленно подошёл к столу, бросил прямо на него окровавленное сердце и вытащил из ящика мешочек с деньгами. Юные ученики с брезгливостью смотрели на то, что осталось от твари.  
Оби-Ван, даже не заглядывая в мешок, спрятал его в поясном кармане.  
— Приятно иметь с Вами дело, — сказал он. — До свидания.  
Оби-Ван развернулся и покинул начавших громко перешёптываться детей.  
Энакин заснул на небольшой софе в своих покоях, согнув ноги. Оби-Ван видел, что ему было неудобно, но будить его не стал. Он скинул с себя кожаную куртку с сапогами, заозирался в поисках бадьи или чего-то похожего на неё, как вдруг Энакин надорвано позвал его по имени.  
— Что такое?  
Оби-Ван обернулся и только тогда понял, что Энакин всё ещё спал. Его обычно умиротворённое во сне лицо исказила гримаса страха и боли, на висках заблестел пот. Энакин снова позвал его по имени, и Оби-Ван осторожно опустился перед софой на корточки, слегка тормоша Энакина. Того не в первый раз мучали кошмары, но обычно он звал незнакомых Оби-Вану людей, иногда — Падме, но самого Оби-Вана… Такого не случалось ни разу до этого момента.  
Энакин распахнул веки и испуганно уставился перед собой, явно не видя Оби-Вана. Тот опустил грязную ладонь на его лицо и нежно огладил гладкие щёки и скулы.  
— Это я. Всё в порядке. Тебе приснился кошмар.  
Энакин медленно выдохнул и слегка опустил веки. Оби-Ван дал ему время, чтобы прийти в себя, продолжая гладить его лицо замаранными в земле и крови пальцами.  
— Это ты. Что с тобой?  
Энакин тоже вытянул руку и тоже коснулся ею кожи Оби-Вана. Ему бы выпить эликсир, который бы снизил токсичность до нуля, но при себе не было нужных ингредиентов. Придётся отсыпаться и отъедаться, временно пугая всех вокруг своим внешним видом.  
— Ерунда. С лешим покончено. Я стал немного богаче и намного грязнее.  
Энакин тихо рассмеялся и сел на софе. Оби-Ван никогда не спрашивал, что ему снилось, а Энакин никогда не хотел делиться. Почему он решил, что в этот раз всё будет иначе? Потому что Энакин звал его по имени?  
Сидя на полу, он наблюдал, как Энакин подходит к зеркалу и, хмурясь, смотрит не на своё лицо, а на висящий на груди медальон. Оби-Ван никак не мог разглядеть, что на нём было написано, а поинтересоваться не решался. Кто знает, какие ещё секреты хранят чародеи и какими они не хотят делиться. Оби-Ван осторожно стянул с себя рубаху и поднялся на ноги.  
Бадью он нашёл за высокой ширмой. Энакин милостиво заполнил её горячей, прозрачной водой.  
— Будь осторожен, если попадёшь на Танедд, — резко возникнув за спиной, серьёзно сказал Энакин.  
Оби-Ван едва не вздрогнул.  
— Мне далеко до Танедда, поверь. А что с ним не так?  
Энакин сменил ему помутневшую воду, и Оби-Ван вновь смог разглядеть своё отражение на глади воды. Вены вздулись по всему лицу. Волосы слиплись от грязи и крови. Рыжая борода отросла до неприличия сильно. И что только Энакин в нём нашёл?  
— Иногда мне снятся пророческие сны.  
— Ты как провидица Кринда что ли? — не сдержавшись, фыркнул Оби-Ван.  
Энакин против ожидания его шутку проигнорировал.  
— Сегодня во сне я видел тебя. Ты пытался спасти меня… не меня, а девочку, глазами которой я вижу будущее. Ты был немного постаревший и с новым шрамом над бровью. Кругом происходила резня, а ты всё пытался спасти ту девочку, и она звала тебя по имени, надеялась на тебя…  
— Значит, буду обходить Танедд, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван, протирая подмышки.  
Энакин нахмурился.  
— А кто тогда спасёт ту девочку?  
Он развернулся и ушёл, оставив недоумевающего Оби-Вана одного за ширмой. Тот пожал плечами в пустоту и продолжил отмывать себя. Когда он закончил и вернулся к Энакину, чародей собирал обратно в сумку свои вещи, которые успел вытащить. Сердце Оби-Вана кольнуло неприятным предвкушением.  
— Уходишь уже?  
Энакин даже не поднял на него взгляда.  
— Мне нужно на Танедд. В Аретузу. Я и без того здесь задержался.  
— Составить компанию?  
Энакин наконец посмотрел на него, как Оби-Вану показалось — с сожалением.  
— Я воспользуюсь порталом.  
Оби-Ван не стал напоминать Энакину, что того от них тошнит.  
Энакин быстро собрался и начал приводить себя в порядок перед зеркалом, пока нагой по пояс Оби-Ван неподвижно стоял посреди комнаты и тупо наблюдал за ним. Энакин напоследок запрятал медальон под одежду и подошёл к Оби-Вану.  
Его мягкая, гладкая ладонь опустилась на шею. Большой палец огладил кадык.  
— Я не очень хорош в прощаниях, — хрипло сказал Оби-Ван.  
— Тогда не прощайся.  
Энакин коснулся его губ в невинном поцелуе, продолжая вести пальцами по его шее. Оби-Ван сдержался от того, чтобы сгрести его в крепкие объятия и не отпускать ни на какой Танедд. Энакин с грустной улыбкой отстранился, убрал свою руку и, вновь подойдя к зеркалу, открыл портал.  
Ступил в него и растворился в воздухе, когда портал схлопнулся за его спиной. Оби-Ван несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на то место, где только что был Энакин, а потом, вздохнув, принялся натягивать на себя грязную одежду.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Падме встретилась с ним взглядом, в её тёмных глазах заплясали искорки, а уголки губ едва заметно взметнулись вверх в радостной улыбке. Тем не менее, ректоресса Аретузы сдержалась, лишь вежливо извинилась перед своими ученицами и учениками за сорванный урок и пригласила Энакина пройти в центр аудитории.  
— Возможно, вы слышали о господине Энакине, гордом выпускнике нашей академии, — проговорила она громко, положив руку на плечо подошедшего Энакина. Судя по раздавшемуся хихиканью и заинтересованным взглядам, про Энакина здесь прекрасно слышали. — Если у вас есть какие-либо вопросы, касаемо магии и как она работает, можете задать их господину Энакину, пока он ещё находится здесь. А теперь прошу меня простить. Закончим наше сегодняшнее занятие пораньше.  
Юные маги и магички расплылись в широких улыбках, но смогли сдержать явную радость. Вежливо поклонившись, они начали по одному покидать аудиторию. Падме терпеливо выждала у своего стола, когда за последней ученицей закроется дверь, а после, быстро преодолев короткое расстояние между ними, повисла на шее Энакина и крепко его обняла.  
— О Эни, — прошептала она ему в шею, — сколько лет мы не виделись.  
— Непростительно много, — ответил тот, зарываясь носом в её пахнущие жасмином каштановые кудри.  
Они долго стояли посреди аудитории, сжимая друг друга в руках, пока одновременно, не сговариваясь, не разорвали объятия. Падме поймала его лицо в свои нежные ладони и внимательно всмотрелась в него, отмечая каждое изменение за прошедшие года. Энакин закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь недолго продлившимися знакомыми прикосновениями.  
— Как добрался?  
— С помощью телепорта, потом — по мосту и через Локсию, как же ещё. Честно? Вообще не скучал по этому месту. Ненавижу этот изолированный от континента зиккурат посреди моря.  
Падме тихо рассмеялась.  
— Хорошо… Расскажи, как там, откуда ты. Я настолько давно не покидала Горс Велен, что, кажется, вскоре вообще позабуду, как выглядит весь остальной мир.  
Она села за учительский стол, Энакин — за одну из ученических парт. Он выпустился из Аретузы больше двадцати лет назад и всё равно помнил, каково это — сидеть за первой партой на занятии и слушать ровный, низкий голос Винду, смотрящего на юного Энакина с тихим возмущением и недовольством. Именно из-за неприязни Винду, полагал Энакин, его после выпуска и отправили в строгий, далёкий Нильфгаард, с глаз долой — из сердца вон. Энакин погнал прочь неприятные воспоминания, возвращаясь в реальность.  
— Бан Ард совсем не изменился. И Йода всё тот же, только бороду отрастил. У них рядом с замком поселился леший…  
Падме охнула.  
— И что же с ним?..  
— Ведьмак расправился! Вначале делал какое-то масло для своего меча, эликсиры для себя, потом — исчез, и вернулся довольный, весь в крови и грязи, в волосах — ветки с листьями. — Голос Энакина дрогнул. — Получил за лешего плату.  
Падме устроила подбородок на кулаке согнутой в локте руки.  
— Оби-Ван? Что забыл Оби-Ван в Бан Арде?  
Энакин посмотрел на старую подругу из-под длинных ресниц.  
— Меня провожал из Новиграда.  
Взгляд Падме стал недоверчивым. Энакин тихо хмыкнул.  
— Ну, что?  
— Ты и ведьмак? Я… поражена. Не твой контингент.  
Энакин уронил голову на лежащие на парте локти, пряча непроизвольно выцветающую на губах улыбку.  
— Все эти долгие года я был слишком влюблён в тебя, чтобы по-настоящему смотреть на кого-либо другого, но теперь… — глухо пробормотал он.  
Голос Падме показался ему весёлым:  
— Ты что же это, Эни, влюбился в ведьмака?  
Сердце в груди ухнуло. Энакин подскочил на месте и поднял голову, уставившись на старую подругу.  
— Падме! Конечно, нет! Я… Он…  
Падме расплылась в широкой улыбке, насмешливо изогнув правую бровь. Энакин пытался подобрать слова, чтобы описать свои чувства к ведьмаку и их отношениям — не для Падме даже, для себя самого, но всё никак не мог. Не влюбился же он в ведьмака, в самом-то деле?  
К счастью, объясняться ему не пришлось — за дверью раздался оглушительный чих, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть. Энакин непонимающе уставился на Падме, а та, после нескольких секунд размышления, покачала головой и громко сказала:  
— Можешь заходить, Асока.  
Сердце в груди ухнуло второй раз за последние несколько минут.  
Дверь отворилась, и в аудиторию зашла высокая эльфка лет двенадцати со светлыми волосами и огромными голубыми глазами. Она пристыженно посмотрела на Падме, но потом сразу же прикипела взглядом к Энакину, открыто и беззастенчиво начав рассматривать его. Энакин точно так же рассматривал девчонку в ответ. В аудитории повисла тишина. Энакин думал, что ощутит какой-нибудь всплеск энергии, странное чувство в груди, повстречав своё Предназначение, но этого не произошло. Он продолжал смотреть на Асоку и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Та, казалось, пребывал в том же состоянии.  
— Асока, почему ты подслушивала? — решила первой подать голос Падме.  
— Прошу меня простить, госпожа Падме, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, — честно ответила Асока, опустив взгляд.  
Энакин вскинул вверх раскрытую ладонь, прося Падме ненадолго замолкнуть. Он поднялся из-за парты и медленно подошёл к разглядывающей свои ноги Асоке. Девочка всё не прекращала рассматривать свои туфли, даже когда Энакин встал рядом с ней на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он аккуратно взял её за острый подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— Так ты и есть Асока, — проговорил Энакин, блуждая взглядом по её тонким чертам лица и неожиданно пухлым губам и круглому кончику носа. Возможно, среди её предков затесался человек. — Ты знаешь, кто я такой?  
Асока неуверенно скосила взгляд на Падме, глубоко вздохнула и ответила:  
— Вы человек, который приходит ко мне во моих снах.  
Не этот ответ Энакин ожидал услышать. Он растеряно и поспешно отпустил её, отходя на несколько шагов и поворачиваясь и к ней, и к Падме спиной. Энакин слышал, как не менее поражённая Падме встала из-за стола.  
— Почему ты не рассказывала мне об этом, Асока? — обеспокоенно спросила она. — Что именно ты видишь в своих сновидениях?  
— Я не видела лица господина Энакина в снах, но все в них зовут меня по его… по Вашему имени. В основном Вы, госпожа Падме. Иногда гроссмейстер Винду. Иногда какой-то незнакомый мне мужчина с рыжими волосами, бородой и мечом.  
Энакин резко обернулся и встретился с хмурым взглядом Падме. Асока с интересом наблюдала за ними, не уверенная, стоит ли ей продолжать.  
— Ты видишь академию, не так ли? — подал голос Энакин. — Какой-то… бунт. Чародеи и чародейки дерутся друг с другом.  
Асока кивнула.  
— Это один из моих снова. В нём я всегда… то есть, Вы, господин Энакин, кричите рыжему мужчине с мечом, чтобы он спасал меня, Асоку, пока сами пытаетесь задержать врага. Высокого мужчину с седой бородой.  
Падме прикрыла рот ладонью, чтобы громкий вздох не сорвался с её губ. Ситуация медленно выходила из-под контроля. Энакин вновь подошёл к Асоке и попытался ей улыбнуться.  
— Ты веришь в Предназначение, Асока?  
Та ответила, не мешкая:  
— Мой отец всегда говорил мне, что Предназначение — это единственное, во что можно верить в этой жизни.  
Улыбка Энакина стала куда более сердечной.  
— Отчасти он был прав. Поверишь ли ты мне, если я скажу, что мы были предназначены друг другу?  
Энакин всё пытался вспомнить, почему синеглазый взгляд этой юной эльфки кажется ему таким знакомым. И только сейчас смог понять, что столько раз его видел в своём собственном отражении в зеркале.  
Он не стал дожидаться ответа на первый вопрос, поняв, какой он будет, и без чужих слов. Продолжил:  
— Станешь ли ты мой ученицей, Асока? Примешь ли ты меня, как своего наставника?  
Её взгляд стал обнадёженным, будто она только этого и ждала. С души Энакина спал камень. Асока быстро закивала головой, всё также не произнеся ни слова. Энакин вытянул ладонь и осторожно пригладил её светлые волосы.  
— Хорошо, — прошептал он. — Это… хорошо. Собирай свои вещи, Асока. Вскоре мы отправимся в путь.  
— Погоди-погоди, — встряла Падме, но Асока, не слыша её, уже вылетела за дверь. — Ты не собираешься оставаться в Аретузе? Ты забираешь с собой мою ученицу?  
— Она теперь моя ученица, — поправил её Энакин. — И да, я в этом месте не проведу и лишней секунды, как бы мне ни хотелось остаться с тобой как можно подольше, дорогая Падме. Я научу её творить магию в густых лесах Темерии, у Синих Гор Каэдвена и на берегах у бескрайнего моря в Редании.  
Падме на секунду растеряла слова, а потом возмущённо продолжила:  
— Асока — Исток, Энакин!  
— А я — её Предназначение. Я буду учить её так, как посчитаю правильным. Дам ей всё, чего так не доставало мне.  
Если у Падме и были заготовлены аргументы для дальнейшего спора, она беспомощно их проглотила. Лишь продолжала смотреть на Энакина возмущённым взглядом, который с каждой секундой смягчался. Падме вздохнула и села на край учительского стола.  
— Мощь Асоки неконтролируема, Энакин. Ко всему прочему, если правильно толковать твои слова и слова твоего ведьмака, она зачем-то понадобилась нильфам. Обещай мне, Эни, что, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, ты обязательно сообщишь об этом мне или Капитулу. Судьбой девочки обеспокоенно всё магическое сообщество.  
— Конечно, Падме. Конечно, — искренно ответил он.  
Асока уже нетерпеливо поджидала его у одной из широких лестниц, держа в руке небольшую сумку. Вокруг неё вилось несколько заинтересованных погодок, но, завидев Энакина, они потупили взгляды и отстали от девочки.  
— Будешь ли ты жалеть об этом?  
Асока фыркнула.  
— О чём? О том, что покинула академию? Хочу забыть это место как страшный сон.  
Энакин помимо воли расплылся в широкой улыбке. Девчонка ему нравилась. Они точно поладят.  
— Откуда ты родом, Асока? — спросил он, когда они начали спускаться по одной из широких лестниц.  
— Я из Нижнего Посада, что в Аэдирне, господин Энакин.  
Аэдирн. Энакин помимо воли вспомнил Оби-Вана. Горечь от расставания была слишком свежей, и, несмотря на то, что вскоре он заскучает по ведьмаку, тогда горечь эта и поутихнет. О ведьмаке он не позабудет, но скучать по дорогим ему людям Энакин уже привык.  
— Зови меня просто Энакином. Мы отправляемся в Нижний Посад. Готовься к долгому пути через всю Темерию и половину Аэдирна.  
Асоку его слова не напугали. Она открыто и радостно улыбнулась своему новому наставнику.  
Когда они покинули Танедд, Энакин заметил надвигающиеся на остров грозовые тучи. Асока нетерпеливо побежала вперёд.  
* * *  
Один месяц сменял другой. Приближалась зима. Работы потихоньку становилось меньше — даже чудовища начали впадать в спячку. Оби-Ван старался как мог откладывать деньги на относительно комфортную зимовку в Каэр Морхене, но получалось паршиво — жить-то сейчас на что-то надо было. Пыльная и сухая летняя грязь на большаках стала грязью осенней, крайне противной и вязкой. Ночевать под открытым небом становилось прохладно. Оби-Ван ушёл на самый юг, куда поздняя осень еще не успела добраться своими промозглыми ручонками. Подбирался праздник Саовины — Оби-Ван всей душой терпеть не мог Саовину и старые предрассудки кметов, которые, хоть и стоило признать, зиждились не на пустом месте.  
В ночь Саовины, по крайней мере, ведьмаки были в почёте у суеверных людей.  
Каэдвен он покинул сразу же, как только за Энакином закрылся портал. Да так и не разу не пересёк границу этого королевства, кочуя вначале по Редании, Темерии и Аэдирну, а потом и вовсе уйдя подальше, на юг, в Ривию.  
Там он и встретил Квинлана. Да не одного.  
— Это — Асажж, — восторженно и влюблённо сказал знакомый с младых ногтей ведьмак, притягивая к себе за талию бледнокожую женщину с короткими светлыми волосами. Рядом со смуглым, темноволосым Квинланом она казалась призраком. — Наконец вы встретились! А ты, мой старый друг, как всегда один.  
Оби-Ван вспомнил Новиград. Бан Ард. Долгую дорогу между ними. Сделал глоток из своей кружки и кивнул. Как всегда один.  
Он весь вечер слушал россказни Квинлана о том, как тот провёл этот год, в какие приключения вляпывался и на кого успел заключить контракты. Ассаж оказалась острой на язык магичкой, и Оби-Вану она понравилась. На их взаимный флирт Квинлан лишь радостно посмеивался, иногда и сам присоединяясь. Когда он отошёл отлить, Оби-Ван с улыбкой покачал головой и тихо сказал:  
— Вы, чародеи, удивительные люди.  
Асажж заинтересованно склонила голову набок.  
— И кого же, позволь спросить, тебе удалось повстречать на своём пути? Квинлан говорил, что я будут твоей первой чародейкой, а тут, оказывает, вот оно как. Ты режешь без ножа, дорогой Оби-Ван!  
Оби-Ван негромко рассмеялся. Асажж улыбнулась ему и положила бледную ладонь поверх его руки.  
— Ты знаешь Энакина? — беспомощно вырвалось у него, и он опустил взгляд.  
Асажж молчала несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем подать заинтересованный голос.  
— О-о, тут всё серьёзно, — протянула она. — Погляди на себя, Оби-Ван. Ты в самом деле собираешься убиваться по этому кретину?  
— Так ты знаешь его? — встрепенулся Оби-Ван.  
Асажж закатила глаза.  
— Кто его не знает, — вздохнула она. — Невероятно сильный мерзавец, растрачивающий свой потенциал впустую. Когда я видела его в последний раз, солтыс какого-то небольшого реданского поселения покупал ему перстень с бриллиантом. Раньше бриллианты ему покупал сам император Нильфгаарда!  
— Да, он любит бриллианты, — растерянно подтвердил Оби-Ван.  
Асажж запнулась.  
— Пресвятая Мелитэле, да ты посмотри на себя. На кой чёрт он тебе сдался? — чуть ли не простонала она.  
— О ком ты? — встрял в их беседу неслышно подошедший Квинлан, и Оби-Ван с улыбкой покачал головой, безмолвно прося Асажж не рассказывать ему про Энакина. Асажж его поняла и ловко сменила тему.  
Асажж разбередила его старые раны. Оби-Ван научился не думать об Энакине, но теперь, когда она напомнила ему об этом чародее, он то и дело начал всплывать в его мыслях, денно и нощно. Оби-Ван с самой первой секунды знал, что этим всё и закончится. Возможно, стоило отпустить Энакина ещё тогда, в Новиграде, чтобы потом не было так больно. Как можно было прикипеть к человеку за какие-то две недели?  
В одной деревне Оби-Ван наткнулся на вилохвоста и получил за него неплохую плату. Напился в корчме, в этой же корчме нашёл себе комнату на ночь. Когда он зашёл туда, ему показалось, будто на подоконнике сидит сапсан, который здесь вообще не водится, и сердце забилось чуть быстрее, но оказалось, что это просто освещение играло в жестокие игры с его пьяным разумом. Оби-Ван скинул с себя сапоги, куртку и упал на матрас, набитый соломой.  
Этой ночью ему снился Энакин и знакомые улицы Бан Арда. Они шли вдвоём по дороге, и Энакин говорил что-то про здешнюю академию, прячущуюся в лесах. Когда Оби-Ван отвечал, голос словно принадлежал не ему — он был женским, высоким и любопытствующим. Чужим. Энакин с удовольствием отвечал на все заданные ему вопросы, продолжая вести за собой по знакомой Оби-Вану дороге, ведущей в академию, когда перед ними выросло три человека в чёрных плащах.  
Один из них снял капюшон, и Оби-Ван узнал того мужчину в татуировках, которого повстречал когда-то в корчме.  
— Асока, отойди, — напряжённо сказал Энакин, и Оби-Ван (Асока?) спрятался за его широкой спиной.  
— Здравствуй, Энакин, — насмешливо поприветствовал его мужчина. — Давно не видались. Не представляешь, как же сложно оказалось тебя найти. Почему же ты игнорируешь все письма Его Императорского Величества?  
— Если Его Императорскому Величеству нужен я, то позвольте передать мою ученицу под опеку ректора Йоды, и я немедленно отправлюсь в Город Золотых Башен, — ровно проговорил Энакин.  
Мужчина с татуировками покачал головой.  
— Нет, Энакин, в этот раз мы пришли не за тобой.  
И его взгляд резко устремился прямо на Оби-Вана.  
На Асоку.  
После этого он и проснулся, тяжело дыша. На улице потихоньку начинало светать — Оби-Ван проспал почти всю ночь. Он поёжился в своей липкой от холодного пота рубахе и медленно сел на кровати.  
То, что он видел… совсем не выглядело как сон. Казалось настолько реальным, что, проснувшись, Оби-Ван не сразу понял, где находится. Он вспомнил, как мучился от кошмаров Энакин и как говорил ему, что иногда видит пророческие сны. Не могло же это и вправду быть?..  
Оби-Ван вновь лёг на кровать и закрыл глаза. Завтра же он выдвинется в Бан Ард, а пока — нужно ещё немного вздремнуть. Главное, ни на что особо не надеяться, чтобы потом эти надежды не разбивались.  
* * *  
Восточная Мархия осталась позади. Когда они оказались в Каэдвене, Энакин с облегчением выдохнул и поплотнее закутался с свою меховую накидку. Середина осени здесь, глубоко на севере, была снежной и холодной — настоящая зима. Асока не любила снег. Ей нравился пылающий огонь, его жаркая стихия и опасные языки пламени, но Энакин пока не позволял ей черпать силу из огня — слишком опасно. И без того очень уж неустойчивой была магия Асоки. Поэтому она, хоть и дулась за это на учителя, покорно продолжала обращаться к земле, воде и воздуху.  
Энакин приказал остановить повозку прямо посреди тракта. Сопровождающий их мужчина, Пло, послушно остановил лошадей и терпеливо закурил самокрутку, привыкший к таким просьбам. Асока любила разговаривать с Пло, особенно разругавшись с Энакином из-за какого-нибудь очередного незначительного пустяка, но из-за холодов предпочитала оставаться в их возке, прячась под плащом из меха чернобурки, который подарил ей Энакин. Она нехотя вышла за ним на улицу.  
— Ну что ещё? — пробормотала Асока, нахохлившись, что воробей.  
Энакин подавил в себе ласковую улыбку и жестом приказал идти за ним.  
Они прошлись вперёд, оставив далеко позади Пло с лошадьми и возкой. Асока молча следовала за Энакином, с невольным благоговением вглядываясь вдаль; несмотря на то, что окружающие их пустыри вряд ли чем могли удивить, горные хребты Пустельги, которые отделяли Каэдвен от Редании и Восточной Мархии, были поистине величавы и великолепны. Горы эти словно находились на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но Энакин знал, как на самом деле далеко они располагались. Острые, заснеженные вершины уходили ввысь, и облакам приходилось сворачивать с пути, чтобы не наткнуться на ледяные шпили.  
Энакин прикусил ноготь большого пальца и, скинув с себя тяжёлые меха, опустился прямо на землю, покрытую толстым слоем снега.  
— Что ты делаешь? — изумилась Асока, которая не спешила повторять за ним.  
Энакин выжидающе посмотрел на неё, и юная эльфка, вздохнув, аккуратно положила свой плащ и села рядом, зашипев от холода.  
— Я всегда специализировался на магии огня, — спокойно начал Энакин, и Асока, помимо воли, забыла про всё своё недовольство и уставилась на учителя круглыми глазами, с интересом начав его слушать. — Это — самый мощный, но в то же время самый опасный источник силы. Огонь кусает не только врага, но и своего хозяина. Сколько чародеев полегло от своей же огненной магии. Сколько шрамов она оставила на коже слишком неосмотрительных магичек, уродуя и калеча их на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я всегда обращался к огню, и именно это сделало меня настолько уязвимым в присутствии противоположной стихии.  
— Воды, — выдохнула Асока.  
Энакин кивнул.  
Он опустил руки и собрал с земли чистый, недавно выпавший снег. Тот начал потихоньку таять в его ладони. Энакин опустил взгляд к искрящемуся на фоне его смуглой кожи снегу, медленно выдохнул — и в следующее же мгновение вместо снега на его ладони появился маленький нераспустившийся цветок с мощными корнями.  
Асока восторженно переводила взгляд с лица учителя на этот цветок.  
— Асока — ты Исток. Не уверен, что ты до конца понимаешь значение этого слова, хоть и слышала ты его уже, наверное, множество раз. В тебе сокрыта великая мощь, но как пользоваться ею — ты не знаешь. Я не знаю. Никто не знает. В твоих силах, однако, узнать это. Овладев своей мощью, ты сможешь усмирить любую стихию: и порывы буйного ветра, и пламя непокорных костров. Но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты представила спокойные, текущие по лесу родники. Размеренную весеннюю капель на соломенных крышах. Огромные, неподвижные ледники глубокой зимой у берегов Повисса. Сможешь ли ты, ученица?  
Асока нахмурилась и, глубоко вздохнув, повторила жест Энакина, набрав полную горсть снега. Прижала кулак к груди. Энакин терпеливо наблюдал за ней, пока над их головами сгущались тучи, предзнаменующие собой очередной недолгий снегопад. Прошла минута. Две. Семь. Асока раздражённо хмыкнула и раскрыла ладонь, по которой лишь бежали капли растаявшего снега.  
— Ну вот, опять, — буркнула она и подскочила на ноги. — Я ни на что не способна!  
Энакин поспешил подняться с земли вслед за ученицей.  
— Всё в порядке, Асока…  
— Нет, не в порядке! — резко перебила его Асока, стыдливо развернувшись спиной. — Все продолжают твердить, что я какой-то там Исток. Ты продолжаешь с надеждой смотреть на меня, думая, что вот в этот раз у меня всё получится. И что в итоге?  
— Асока, ты делаешь успехи…  
— Не делаю! — повысив голос, продолжила Асока. Она вновь повернулась к Энакину, и тот с замершим сердцем отметил, как собрались блестящие капли слёз в уголках её огромных синих глаз. — Любая магичка из Аретузы с лёгкостью бы повторила твой фокус. Любая, но не я. Пророчество ошиблось! Ты зря теряешь время! Я зря теряю время!  
Энакин потянулся к ней, но Асока резко ударила его по ладони и отскочила назад. Прозрачные капли слёз, упав с глаз, разбились о её воротник, и в следующее мгновение она неестественно запрокинула голову назад. Тучи над ними продолжали сгущаться. Энакин посмотрел вверх и увидел, как облака собрались в огромную спираль и начали кружиться по небу. Следующий порыв ветра был настолько сильным, что Энакин едва смог выстоять на ногах. На них обрушился снегопад, смешанный с мощным ветром; пурга, возникшая в мгновение ока, была столь мощной, что Энакин почти не видел стоящую на расстоянии двух шагов Асоку.  
— Чёр-рт, — выругался он и прошёлся вперёд.  
Он опустил вмиг окоченевшие ладони на плечи Асоки. Та застыла, напряжённая, никак не реагирующая на его прикосновения, — пребывала в глубоком трансе. Энакин сосредоточился и направил в её сторону волну оглушающей магии, которая натолкнулась на мощный напор — Асока была невероятно сильна. К счастью для Энакина, она была настолько же неопытна, и, приложив ещё немного усилий, он смог добиться своего. Громко выдохнув, Асока без чувств обрушилась на своего учителя.  
Пурга исчезла так же резко, как появилась. Энакин подхватил ученицу на руки, закутал в её меховой плащ и направился обратно к возке и уже бегущему к ним навстречу Пло.  
Всю дорогу до ближайшей деревни Энакин чувствовал, как гложет чувство вины его ученицу за свой срыв, но не мог подобрать правильных слов, чтобы её успокоить. Пока Асока корила себя за отсутствие контроля, Энакин занимался тем же: ругал себя за то, каким никчёмным учителем он был. Поэтому в очередной раз и порадовался тому, как правильно он выбрал направление: Бан Ард. Если кто и может ему помочь в воспитательном процессе, то только ректор Йода.  
Бан Ард… Два слова звенели эхом в голове каждый раз, когда Энакин мысленно повторял их. В Бан Арде он в последний раз виделся с Оби-Ваном, который, наверное, вернулся на тропу своей ведьмачьей жизни после их расставания так легко, как не смог вернуться Энакин к своей прежней жизни, той, которая была, до того, как они повстречались. Слишком многое успело измениться. В одном Энакин был прав: со временем горечь от их расставания поутихла, но иногда он так скучал по ведьмаку, что становилось тошно.  
Постепенно они приближались к Бан Арду. Постепенно лёд между учителем и ученицей оттаивал, и в один прекрасный день Асока раскрыла влажные ладони, и Энакин увидел на них маленький нераспустившийся цветок с корнями. Она тут же откинула его под ноги и бросилась на шею Энакина, сжав учителя в объятиях.  
— Спасибо Вам, — прошептала она.  
— Я ничего не делал, — тихо ответил Энакин, положив широкие ладони на её спину.  
Асока слегка отстранилась, чтобы возмущённо взглянуть в его лицо.  
— Не говорите так, Энакин! Я… поостыв, я поняла, что Вы верили в меня, как никто другой. Что Вы не бросали надежду и продолжали учить меня после всех моих провалов. Что Вы обучаете меня, как обычного ребёнка, несмотря на то, что, судя пророчеству, вокруг меня должен вертеться весь мир.  
Энакин рассмеялся.  
— Ты слишком высокого мнения о себе, синица. Попробуй ещё раз, теперь — наоборот.  
Асока подняла маленький цветок и сосредоточилась. Улыбка всё никак не сходила с лица Энакина, пока он наблюдал за ней.  
В Бан Ард они приехали глубокой ночью. Асока, глотая слёзы, прощалась с Пло, пока Энакин вспоминал путь до ближайшей нормальной таверны. Сняв в ней комнату, он сразу завалился спать на свободную койку, пока Асока пыталась выманить крысу, испуганно залезшую под половицу.  
Во сне он бежал по знакомой улице в Бан Арде, дыша тяжело и громко. Позади него раздавались странные звуки, словно кто-то творил магию, взмахи мечей, окрики на нильфгаардском языке. Энакин слышал собственный голос, но принадлежал он не ему, слышался издалека. Обернувшись, заметил свою собственную фигуру, которая попыталась отбросить от себя двух мужчин с мечами кинетической волной, пока третий, которого отсюда особо было не разглядеть, подготавливал какое-то мощное заклинание.  
Внезапно неизвестного чародея сбило с ног мощной волной Аарда, и рядом с Энакином появилась ещё одна знакомая фигура. Неизвестным заклинателем оказался чёртов Мол — Энакин сразу узнал злобный взгляд его жёлто-карих глаз и чёрные татуировки по всему лицу.  
— Оби-Ван! — с радостью и неверием прокричал Энакин, пока та, чьими глазами он видел, с тяжёлым сердцем продолжала бежать от них подальше.  
Когда он подскочил на кровати, то увидел Асоку, сидящую рядом и обеспокоенно смотрящую на своего учителя. Энакин вытер со лба холодный пот и вновь откинулся на подушку.  
— Кто такой Оби-Ван?  
— Ведьмак, который спасёт тебе жизнь, — хриплым после сна голосом пояснил Энакин. — И, подозреваю, не единожды. Иди спать, синица.  
Асоку этот ответ не удовлетворил, и она с демонстративным возмущением улеглась на свою кровать и повернулась к нему спиной.  
Этой ночью Энакин уже не смог заснуть.  
Он узнал то место, что было во сне; узнал, куда вела дорога, на которой они стояли. Но им ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как попытаться добраться до Йоды в любом случае. Если Мол знает, что они в Бан Арде (а он совершенно точно знает об этом), то прятаться смысла не было: он найдёт их в любом случае, в любом месте. Энакин успокаивал себя тем, что теперь он знал, что их ждёт, и был подготовлен к бою.  
И Оби-Ван… Ему же не привиделся Оби-Ван?  
— Асока, — сказал он ученице, напоследок проверяя их лошадей в конюшне. До Бан Арда приходилось добираться пешком — многие животные боялись тамошней магии. — Ты помнишь, что я говорил тебе делать, если на нас кто-то нападёт?  
Асока, нежно гладившая морду своего жеребца, поджала губы.  
— Я могу помочь…  
— Асока.  
Она вздохнула.  
— Убежать и попытаться связаться с ректорессой Амидалой. Я помню. У Вас плохое предчувствие?  
Энакин ничего ей не ответил.  
Дорога из города сужалась к концу и становилась совсем безлюдной у ближайшего подлеска. Но напали на них не там, а прямо в городе. Единственным свидетелем оказался пьяница, поспешивший убежать за ближайший угол, как только всё началось. Из-за этого угла мгновениями ранее вышло три фигуры в чёрных плащах.  
— Асока, отойди, — сразу же сказал Энакин, и ученица с явной неохотой послушалась его.  
Энакин совсем не удивился, увидев знакомое лицо Мола. С Молом он был знаком давно. Несмотря на то, что Энакин был нордлингом, нильфгаардская знать приняла его гораздо теплее, чем занявшего потом его место правой руки императора Мола, родившегося в самой Империи. Знать, верно, шокировал внешний вид чародея — его лысая голова, чёрные узоры татуировок на всём лице и отливающие золотом радужки глаз. Мол был молчалив и вполовину не так учтив, как Энакин, и в первое время Энакин получал стопки писем от приближенных к императору людей, слёзно молящих его вернуться обратно.  
Он не вернулся.  
Мол так и остался при дворе, продолжая возмущать знать и прислуживать императору. В своё время Энакину, не без помощи советов Капитула, удалось увести Нильфгаард с тропы войны, на которую её завёл император Хего из династии Дамаск, захватив Эббинг, Назаир и другие земли и остановившись у Яруги в связи с переворотом, который затеял Палпатин. Палпатина, казалось, власть над всем миром не интересовала, и Энакину лишь осталось слегка надавить, чтобы император прекратил войну.  
Теперь же северная разведка сообщала, что в Нильфгаарде происходят волнения: пополняются ряды армии, строятся баллисты, камнемёты и стенобитные машины. Ещё и письмо императора, в котором он писал Энакину о том, как желает навсегда остаться в истории…  
Война была неминуема.  
— Здравствуй, Энакин, — едко улыбнувшись, поприветствовал его Мол. Они зачастую вступали в споры, когда Энакин был ещё советником императора, но, благодаря более высокому статусу, последнее слово всегда оставалось за Энакином, из-за чего Мол терпеть его не мог. — Давно не видались. Не представляешь, как же сложно оказалось тебя найти. Почему же ты игнорируешь все письма Его Императорского Величества?  
Почему ты не бежишь, Асока, хотелось прокричать Энакину, но он сдержался. Он знал, почему Асока не бежит. Знал, что так и будет. Слишком похожи они были.  
— Если Его Императорскому Величеству нужен я, то позвольте передать мою ученицу под опеку ректора Йоды, и я немедленно отправлюсь в Город Золотых Башен.  
Он сумел успокоиться, и голос его не дрогнул.  
Теперь же Мол смог его удивить. Он лишь покачал головой и едва заметно подал ладонью знак своим людям.  
— Нет, Энакин, в этот раз мы пришли не за тобой.  
Взгляд его ястребиных жёлто-карих глаз упал прямо на Асоку. Ну конечно же…  
— Беги, Асока!  
Он успел наспех поставить перед ней защитный барьер, и направленная на неё Молом лёгкая кинетичская волна разбилась о треснувший щит. В следующее же мгновение сон повторился, и на Энакина напало двое мужчин с мечами. Одного Энакин смог отбросить к стене, кажется, лишив его сознания, а вот второй, крупный и такой же татуированный, как Мол, смог не только устоять на ногах, но и шагнуть к Энакину, замахиваясь длинным, огромным цвайнхандером. Благо, крупные габариты тела и оружия делали его медлительным, и Энакин с лёгкостью отразил удар, выставив куда более прочный барьер, чем в прошлый раз. Где же ты, ведьмак, подумал Энакин с отчаянием. Краем глаза он видел, как Мол, готовит заклинание, и тут же испуганно посмотрел на застывшую Асоку. Та ответила ему таким же испуганным взглядом.  
— БЕГИ! — прокричал он, из последних сил поддерживая трещащий барьер и замедляя магию Мола.  
Асока, напоследок прошептав что-то одними губами, развернулась. Энакин думал, что она свернёт за ближайший угол, но вдруг перед ней возник портал, куда Асока, недолго думая, ступила.  
Портал исчез. Асока тоже. Когда ошарашенный Энакин вновь посмотрел на Мола, то увидел, как Оби-Ван уже сидит на его спине и заковывает запястья нильфгаардского чародея в кандалы.  
Это увидел и мужчина, пытающийся пробиться сквозь щит. Он низко зарычал и бросил попытки добраться до Энакина, вместо это кинувшись к Оби-Вану. Тот выпрямился, но не успел поднять меч; мужчина смёл его с пути грубым толчком, заставив Оби-Вана скрестить кисти рук в знак Гелиотроп, чтобы смягчить удар спиной о ближайшую стену. Физической мощью этот незнакомец обладал поистине удивительной — без магии тут явно не обошлось. Энакин хотел было помочь Оби-Вану, как вдруг краем глаза заметил движение. Другой человек Мола пришёл в себя и нёсся прямо на Энакина. Больше на инстинктах, чем действуя осознанно, Энакин вскинул руки, и с его потных ладоней сорвалась огромная струя огня, полностью поглотившая незнакомца с мечом. Тот страшно заорал и упал на колени.  
Энакин обернулся. Оклемавшийся Оби-Ван нёсся за Молом и мужчиной с длинным мечом, но Мол сумел открыть портал, и они оба в нём исчезли. Оби-Ван тихо выругался и опустил меч.  
Энакин медленно выдохнул. Оби-Ван обернулся и посмотрел на него так, словно поверить не мог, что видит его.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросили они одновременно друг у друга и одновременно же расплылись в улыбках, несмотря на довольно паршивую ситуацию.  
Оби-Ван подобрал с земли сорванные незнакомцем с запястий Мола кандалы (Энакин подозревал, что они были двимеритовыми. Умно. Оби-Ван будто заранее подготовился к этому сражению). Энакин в это же время подошёл к месту, в котором исчезла Асока. Она оставила после себя мощный след магии.  
— Это ты научил малышку открывать порталы? — заинтересованно спросил Оби-Ван.  
— Я не учил её подобному, — задумчиво признался он.  
— Ох.  
Энакин вернулся к месту сражения и наклонился над обгоревшим телом незнакомца. Запах стоял невыносимый. Энакин попытался разглядеть что-нибудь, что помогло бы опознать мертвеца, но всё сгорело дотла.  
— Жестоко ты его.  
— На войне все средства. Бери его, ведьмак, — приказал Энакин, выпрямившись. — И направляйся за мной. У меня к тебе много вопросов.  
— У меня к тебе — ещё больше. Первый из них: на кой чёрт нам обгоревший труп?  
Энакин невесело улыбнулся Оби-Вану и наконец смог улучить мгновение, чтобы нормально разглядеть его. Лицо немного осунулось, борода стала короче, волосы — длиннее и цвета более насыщенного, но в целом Оби-Ван не изменился. Жёлто-зелёные глаза смотрели на Энакина с щемящей нежностью, недоверием и восторгом.  
Энакин подозревал, что этот взгляд — отражение его собственного.  
— Узнаешь. Идём.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул, с сожалением отвернулся и, без брезгливости закинув труп себе на плечо, покорно побрёл за Энакином.  
* * *  
Оби-Ван был поражён тому, что ему позволили присутствовать при разговоре.  
В широком зале находились не только Энакин и Йода во плоти, но и вызванные по мегаскопу другие чародеи. Из всех них Оби-Ван знал лишь Падме и Феруса. Высокий лысый мужчина с глубоко посаженными глазами, кажется, был главным среди них; он говорил больше остальных, и другие называли его гроссмейстером Винду. Большинство чародеев молчали, лишь изредка задавая вопросы. Энакин не молчал от слова совсем.  
— Главной нашей ошибкой было то, что мы изначально отдали дитя-Исток Энакину, — сказал Ферус, когда замолк Винду, и Энакин не огрызнулся только лишь потому, что Йода предупреждающе постучал тростью по полу. — Особенно заранее зная, что императорский чародей устроил на неё охоту.  
— Кто мы такие, чтобы Предназначению противиться, юный Ферус? — беззлобно ответил Йода.  
— Куда завело нас это Предназначение? Где теперь искать Исток?  
— Она сможет за себя постоять, — отрезал Энакин.  
Гроссмейстер Винду нахмурился ещё пуще.  
— Ей тринадцать лет, Энакин, и она обладает неконтролируемой мощью. Асока либо погибнет, либо уничтожит всё вокруг себя.  
Оби-Ван видел, как напряглись плечи Энакина. Падме, видимо, тоже заметив это, поспешила вмешаться в разговор:  
— Они предназначены друг другу. Я уверена, что Энакин найдёт путь к Асоке. Или она — к нему.  
— Что же, нам теперь сидеть и выжидать неизвестно чего?  
— Других вариантов у нас не остаётся, — задумчиво подтвердил Йода.  
Чародеи и чародейки ещё немного поспорили между собой, и Оби-Ван порадовался, что не состоит в их кругах — у ведьмаков характеры были куда попроще. В конечном итоге все всё равно пришли к выводу, что им действительно ничего не остаётся, кроме как сидеть и ждать. Несколько магичек пообещали попробовать выследить Асоку через принадлежащие ей личные вещи, но в успехе этого сомневались многие присутствующие. Когда последняя чародейка — Падме — исчезла из зала, Энакин шумно выдохнул. Его плечи поникли.  
— Замыслил ты что-то, юный Энакин.  
Энакин помотал головой.  
— У меня нет никаких идей, господин Йода. Нам и впрямь остаётся лишь ждать.  
Йода недоверчиво промычал что-то в ответ, но докапываться до истины не стал. Он внимательно оглядел Оби-Вана напоследок и, шаркая ногами, направился к выходу. Когда за его спиной закрылись двери, Оби-Ван подошёл к Энакину и неуверенно тронул его за предплечье.  
— Дитя-Исток, Капитул, нильфгаардцы… В голове не укладывается.  
Энакин слабо улыбнулся.  
— Представляю. Мы правда тебе снились? Странно. Странно и удивительно. — Он выдохнул. — Ладно. Идём. Я вижу, что тот труп не даёт тебе покоя.  
Оби-Ван пробормотал: «Ещё бы» и послушно направился за Энакином, легко поспевая за его быстрым шагом. Во что ты вляпался, Оби-Ван, пронеслось в его голове грустным голосом старого Квай-Гона. Будет ему что зимой рассказать в Каэр Морхене остальным ведьмакам.  
Если он доживёт до зимы, конечно.  
Энакин толкнул тяжёлую дубовую дверь и зашёл в свои покои. Труп нильфа лежал за ширмой — конспирация так себе, но это всё равно была какая-никакая конспирация. Энакин стянул с себя чёрный дорогой камзол с золотой вышивкой, закатал рукава такой же чёрной рубахи и, без брезгливости подхватив труп под мышками, поволок его по ковру в середину комнаты. Оби-Ван подавил в себе порыв помочь ему; Энакин кисейной барышней не был и за такое отношение вполне мог послать его на самые дальние большаки.  
— Ты слышал когда-нибудь про Голубой Сон Ханмарвина? — выпрямившись, спросил Энакин. Оби-Ван не слышал, но название заклятия ему уже не внушало доверия. — Это сложный обряд некромантии. Капитул чародеев запретил его применение ещё задолго до моего рождения.  
— Энакин, — предупреждающе начал Оби-Ван, но Энакин резко его оборвал:  
— Оби-Ван! Ты видел оголовки эфесов мечей, что принадлежали напавшим на нас людям? Такие мечи имеют при себе лишь члены Императорской Гвардии. Значит, это — не обычный головорез. Значит, он многое может поведать нам о планах императора на Асоку.  
— Не может, — не унимался Оби-Ван. — Он мёртв. Ты не станешь использовать запрещённое заклятие и оживлять мертвеца, Энакин!  
— У нас нет другого выбора! Война на пороге, об этом нынче знает каждый крестьянин. Асока пропала неизвестно куда. Нам нужно узнать, что происходит. И это сейчас, пожалуй, наш единственный вариант.  
Оби-Ван понял, что поступит, как ему прикажет Энакин. Не из-за убедительности его доводов, а из-за того, как страстно и уверенно он смотрел на него своими невероятными синими глазами. Оби-Ван вздохнул и подошёл ближе, встав с другой стороны трупа и внимательно глядя на Энакина.  
— Тебе что-то нужно от меня.  
Энакин не стал юлить.  
— С помощью Голубого Сна Ханмарвина мы сумеем увидеть последние воспоминания этого нильфа. Проблема в том, что обычный человек не сможет это пережить. Но ты не обычный человек. Способен ли ты укрепить свои сосуды и ещё сильнее замедлить ритм сердца?  
Оби-Ван на секунду похолодел от сказанного, но лишь кивнул головой.  
— Для этого нужен один эликсир… У тебя есть киноварь?  
Энакин с облегчением вздохнул и кивнул.  
Когда он лежал рядом с обгоревшим трупом нильфа и смотрел на нависшее над ним лицо Энакина, сосредоточенное, нахмуренное, но до невозможности красивое, то ощутил разъедающий его кости страх. Словно почуяв это, Энакин положил гладкую ладонь на его лоб, убрав с него волосы, и успокаивающе огладил бледную кожу. Оби-Ван не хотел закрывать глаза, желая как можно дольше любоваться на лицо Энакина, но веки вмиг стали свинцовыми. С рук чародея сорвался шлейф ясно-синего цвета и начал обволакивать голову и разум Оби-Вана. Он окончательно закрыл глаза.  
Открыв их, сразу же увидел входящего в небольшую комнатку Мола, хмурого и недовольного.  
— Ферал? — позвал он Оби-Вана. Тот встрепенулся, и незнакомое ему прежде имя вдруг показалось родным и привычным. — Куда ушёл Саваж? Я же приказал вам не покидать этой комнаты.  
— Он, э-э, хотел подышать свежим воздухом. Сейчас вернётся, — ответил Ферал, и Мол лишь многозначительно закатил глаза.  
Он сел за небольшой стол, на котором лежало лишь пару вскрытых писем, толстая книга и перо с чернильницей, и принялся что-то записывать. Ферал поднялся со своего места и от скуки начал мерить шагами помещение, разглядывая его уже в который раз. В комнатке почти не было мебели, стояли только стол, за которым сидел Мол, пару стульев, а к стене была прибита высокая полка со склянками, пустыми и чем-то наполненными. Ко всему прочему, прямо посередине здесь располагался мегаскоп.  
— Который час, Ферал?  
— Уже полночь, — незамедлительно ответил тот.  
Мол кивнул и поднялся из-за стола. Подошёл к мегаскопу. Ферал в который уже раз с интересом наблюдал, как Мол умело обращается с магическим предметом, шепчет несколько слов себе под нос. Перед ним зарябил чёрный овал, и в следующее же мгновение там возник император Палпатин. Мол глубоко поклонился ему.  
— У тебя есть новости? — спросил император. Мол выпрямился.  
— Энакин и Исток прибыли в Бан Ард этой ночью, милорд. Вероятнее всего, завтра они направятся в академию. Мы поймаем их на одной из безлюдных дорог и отберём девчонку, не привлекая лишнего внимания.  
Император довольно улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо… Хорошо. Не подведи меня, Мол. Что насчёт Энакина?  
Ферал видел, как напряглись плечи Мола.  
— Я постараюсь не убивать его, Ваше Величество, как Вы и приказывали.  
Император задумчиво погладил подбородок.  
— Исток должен быть у меня до того, как северная разведка узнает о том, что наши войска уже почти пересекли горы Амелл, готовые к вторжению в Цинтру. Телепортируй её ко мне живой и невредимой.  
— Конечно, Ваше Величество.  
Император исчез из их небольшой комнаты. Мол нервно протёр вспотевший лоб и опустился на один из стульев.  
— Брат, — осторожно позвал Мола Ферал. Мол перевёл на него усталый взгляд. — Я знаю, что это, вероятно, не моё дело, но зачем императору какая-то девчонка? И кто такие Истоки?  
Мол посмотрел на него несколько долгих мгновений своим жутким немигающим взором, а потом вдруг расхохотался.  
— Ты всё равно не поверишь, если я расскажу тебе правду, — отсмеявшись, вдруг сказал он. Ферал понял, что его брат находится на грани истерики. — Кто поверит мне, если я скажу, что наш дорогой император Палпатин — могущественный чародей? Что он последние десять лет ищет Исток, чтобы с помощью алхимических ритуалов забрать всю её мощь, став самым всесильным и бессмертным магом в истории? Вот ты поверишь в это, Ферал? Скажи мне?  
Мол подскочил на ноги и начал наматывать круги по небольшой комнате. Ферал поражённо отступил и прижался спиной к стене, смотря на брата круглыми глазами. Остановившись, Мол поймал его взгляд и, резко придя в себя, изломил брови.  
— Ох, Ферал, прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Забудь, что я тебе наговорил. Нелёгкие нам выдались дни. Нелёгкий завтра будет день. Отправимся спать.  
Ферал, находясь в каком-то осоловелом состоянии, лишь кивнул и направился за Молом. Упал на одну из узких коек и, поворочавшись, закрыл глаза.  
Открыв их, увидел склоненного над собой обеспокоенного Энакина. Заметив, что Оби-Ван вышел из сна, на лицо Энакина нахлынула такая волна облегчения, будто Оби-Ван вернулся с того света, не меньше. Он осторожно помог ему сесть, не переставая ласково поглаживать его ладонью по слипшимся от пота волосам. Оби-Ван жадно опустошил предложенную ему кружку воду и вытер усы рукавом.  
— Мне есть о чём рассказать, — прокаркал он хриплым после обряда голосом.  
— С удовольствием послушаю я, если вы не против.  
Он резко обернулся. В дверном проёме стоял маленький ректор Йода, опирающийся на свою трость. Энакин тяжело сглотнул и тихо выругался на языке Старшей Речи.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гламария - магическая мазь, подчеркивающая красоту и делающая менее заметными имеющиеся несовершенства.  
> A d’yeabl aep arse - очень нехорошее выражение на языке Старшей Речи

Энакин увидел свой родной дом.  
Когда-то это был неплохой каменный домишко с двумя комнатами и небольшой прилегающей к нему мастерской, в которой трудилась его мать. Теперь он пустовал. Глазницы окон смотрели чёрной пустотой. Обгоревшая крыша почти упала на пол. Энакин ступил внутрь, толкнув хлипкую, старую дверь. Когда-то, казалось, недавно, здесь лежали груды пепла, золы, стояла прогоревшая мебель. Сейчас здесь было пусто, и лишь копоть на стенах напоминала о случившейся много лет назад трагедии.  
Энакин уверенно шёл к месту, где когда-то находилась его комната. Узкая, небольшая кровать до сих пор стояла в углу. Он помнил, как проснулся в этой кровати от удушающего запаха гари и толчков в плечо своей матери, пока языки пламени уверенно подбирались к нему. Энакин обессиленно опустился на пол посреди своей старой комнаты и притянул колени к груди, давя в себе желание позвать маму.  
Мама умерла. Давно умерла.  
Энакин открыл глаза. Конечно же, он не мог вдруг оказаться в своём родном доме в Вызиме, засыпая в одной из комнат академии в Бан Арде. Он зашуршал простынями, выбираясь из кровати, и потревожил чуткий сон ведьмака. Оби-Ван приоткрыл глаза и спокойно посмотрел, как почти полностью обнажённый Энакин встал посреди комнаты к нему спиной.  
— Асока в Вызиме.  
— Хм.  
— Быстрее. Нам нужно быстрее попасть туда.  
— Энакин, — вздохнул Оби-Ван и с неохотой сел на кровати. Энакин обернулся. Одеяло скользнуло вниз и обнажило покрытую шрамами бледную грудь ведьмака, поблескивающую серебром в лунном свете. — Во снах ты обычно видишь будущее. В этом была какая-нибудь подсказка о времени?  
Энакин нахмурился, внимательно вспоминая, что видел во сне.  
— Я видел полную луну. Полнолуние будет лишь через четыре ночи.  
— Вот видишь. Завтра с утра пораньше мы отправимся в Вызиму и попытаемся найти Асоку, — мягко сказал Оби-Ван.  
— Найдём. Мы найдём Асоку.  
Оби-Ван не стал спорить.  
Энакин подошёл к зеркалу. В Каэдвене полнолуние ещё не наступило, но и без того почти полностью круглая луна, высоко встав над лесами Бан Арда, неплохо освещала помещение. Взгляд упал не на своё лицо в отражении, а на заколдованный медальон, висящий на серебряной цепочке, неизменно обёрнутой вокруг его шеи. На нём было выгравировано древнее, но довольно мощное заклинание иллюзии, которое наложили Падме, Винду и сам Энакин когда-то очень давно.  
Энакин сжал в кулаке холодный круг медальона и резко повернулся к Оби-Вану.  
— Мне нужно показать тебе кое-что. Смотри внимательнее.  
Он не снимал этот медальон долгие годы. И не думал, что этот момент настанет; а если и настанет, то только без свидетелей. Энакин аккуратно щёлкнул застёжкой, и цепочка тонкой змейкой стекла с его шеи на раскрытую ладонь.  
Вся кожа вокруг тела покрылась рябью.  
Энакин вздохнул, заклинанием заставил вспыхнуть пару свечей неподалёку и зажмурился, боясь того, что сможет увидеть в тёмных в ночи глазах Оби-Вана.  
В комнате повисла тишина, и Энакину казалось, что ведьмак точно слышит, как тяжело и быстро бьётся его собственное сердце. Вполне вероятно, так и было; слух у ведьмаков был нечеловеческий, сердце у Энакина билось слишком громко. Он сам слышал, как зашуршали простыни, почувствовал, как колыхнулось пламя свечей. Энакин рискнул открыть глаза, когда тишина разбилась о тихий голос Оби-Вана:  
— У этого есть история.  
Энакин опустил взгляд и впервые за долгие года взглянул на своё тело, не покрытое иллюзией.  
Почти вся его грудь, спина, немного кожи на бёдрах и икрах были покрыты старыми шрамами от ожогов. Кожа в этих местах была скукожившаяся, ярко-розовая. Уродливая. Энакин бил каждое зеркало, что показывало ему настоящего, не покрытого иллюзией человека. Он пообещал себе никому никогда не показывать этого и больше не снимать медальон.  
Одного ведьмака хватило, чтобы это обещание нарушить.  
Энакин поймал взгляд Оби-Вана. Тот смотрел на его тело с грустью, но без отвращения или брезгливости. В его жёлто-зелёных глазах продолжало плескаться то чувство, которое появлялось там каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Энакина. Он не мог подобрать этому чувству точного описания.  
Возможно…  
— Мне было девять лет, когда наш дом подожгли, — начал Энакин. Оби-Ван медленно сокращал расстояние между ними, словно боясь спугнуть. — Моя мама всегда хорошо относилась к нелюдям и помогала им. Другие люди… сочли это предательством своей расы. Однажды ночью они просто подожгли наш дом. Мама растолкала меня и начала вести к выходу. Всё кругом было в огне. Я горел и задыхался. Мать из последних сил вытолкнула меня через окно. Больше я её никогда не видел.  
Энакин давно научился сдерживать слёзы, но голос его всё равно дрожал — эту историю он не рассказывал почти никому. Оби-Ван стоял меньше, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и смотрел снизу-вверх в лицо Энакина. Он осторожно дотронулся до его кулака и начал по одному разжимать пальцы вокруг медальона. Энакин не противился.  
— Меня нашла Падме. Они с Винду смогли восстановить моё лицо и волосы, но не тело… Когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать лет мы подготовили заклинание иллюзии и заколдовали этот медальон, который вернул мне мою кожу. Но это иллюзия… Это всё… лишь иллюзия…  
Оби-Ван забрал его медальон, и Энакин почувствовал себя без него таким уязвимым, каким, наверное, не чувствовал никогда. Оби-Ван слегка потянул за собой Энакина за запястья, и тот послушался. Ведьмак осторожно положил медальон на прикроватную тумбочку и коснулся этой ладонью щеки Энакина, заставив того опустить голову. Губы притронулись к губам. Оби-Ван целовал его медленно и неторопливо, и поцелуй этот длился так долго, что Энакин даже устал стоять на одном месте, отвечая на прикосновения чужих губ и языка. Он отстранился от ведьмака и заглянул в его открытое лицо. Улыбнулся.  
— Я знал, что тебя не напугать какими-то там ожогами, — вяло пошутил он, оглаживая взглядом каждую морщинку, каждую волосинку на близком лице Оби-Вана. Улыбка спала с его губ, он резко посерьёзнел и положил ладонь на щеку ведьмака. — Я хочу… я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри.  
Энакин потянулся к медальону, намереваясь вновь обернуть цепочку вокруг шеи, но Оби-Ван, угадав его намерения, перехватил его ладонь и прижал к своей голой, бледной груди ровно напротив сердца и напротив небольшого шрама.  
Сердце билось быстрее привычного для ведьмака, но медленнее — для обычного человека.  
— Не нужно, — просто ответил Оби-Ван и заставил его лечь на кровать.  
Энакин погасил свечи, оставив комнату в освещении лишь тусклого лунного света. Оби-Ван осторожно вёл раскрытыми ладонями по его обезображенной ожогами груди и неторопливо растягивал пальцами изнутри. Его твёрдый член потирался о бедро Энакина, заставляя того поддаваться навстречу прикосновениям и дрожа от нетерпения. Чужие губы касались скул, шеи и щёк, старательно обходя его губы. В один момент Энакин нетерпеливо зарычал и, схватив Оби-Вана за рыжие пряди на затылке, заставил поцеловать себя.  
Поцелуй не удался — Оби-Ван не мог прекратить улыбаться.  
— Оби-Ван, — позвал он, когда ведьмак оказался внутри него и замер, привыкая к ощущениям.  
Тот посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, что-то считывая с лица, а потом лишь молча кивнул, поняв его без слов.  
Медальон остался лежать на прикроватной тумбочке до наступления утра.  
* * *  
Энакин только ступил из портала, оставляя позади свои покои в Бан Арде, и сразу же оказался под прицелом острых кавалерийских копий. Приподняв брови, он миролюбиво вскинул вверх раскрытые ладони и закрыл спиной вывалившегося следом Оби-Вана.  
— Слегка промахнулся, — пояснил он, сумев даже выдавить очаровательную улыбку. — Хотел перенестись на плац. Давайте обойдёмся без эксцессов. Это тронный зал в Вызиме, не так ли?  
Один из стражников, усатый и высокий, сделал небольшой шаг вперёд, и острие копья оказалось прямо под подбородком Энакина.  
— Кто ты? Как ты здесь оказался? — не очень-то дружелюбно поинтересовался он.  
Энакин вздохнул.  
К счастью, в следующее же мгновение в тронный зал ворвалась ректоресса Амидала собственной персоной, за которой тянулся тяжёлый шлейф дорогого, расписанного золотыми узорами тёмно-зелёного платья; волосы её были собраны в высокую сложную причёску, характерную скорее для какого-нибудь Туссента, нежели для Северных Королевств, и Энакин, едва успевший расчесаться с утра и надеть первый попавшийся камзол (и даже не втёрший под глаза гламарию!), почувствовал себя малость неловко. Следом за ней вошёл сам король, за которым семенили другие стражники.  
— Опустить оружие! — властно приказала Падме.  
Стражники замешкались. Король Бейл устало потёр переносицу и повторил за чародейкой приказ, сделав широкий вперёд. Энакин с облегчением выдохнул, когда королевская стража наконец соизволила опустить копья и, с подозрением поглядывая на них с Оби-Ваном, расступилась, позволяя их королю подойти к Энакину.  
— Давно не виделись, Ваше Величество, — глубоко поклонившись, сказал Энакин.  
Падме стрельнула в него недовольным взглядом, но на лице Бейла мускул не дрогнул. Он приветственно кивнул головой и взмахом руки позвал их за собой.  
Оби-Ван с сомнением посмотрел на Энакина, но Энакин взглядом попытался сказать, мол, всё в порядке, следуй за мной.  
Стоило за их спинами закрыться тяжёлой двери в кабинете короля, как тот без каких-либо преамбул заявил:  
— Ты ничуть не постарел.  
Энакин открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его опередил Оби-Ван:  
— Я ведьмак, Ваша Милость. Мы крайне медленно стареем. Как поживает принцесса Лея?  
Энакин и Падме одновременно посмотрели на него круглыми, что орены, глазами.  
Король Бейл сел за свой широкий стол, на котором была разложена огромная карта континента, и выдавил слабую улыбку.  
— Лея в порядке. Я до конца жизни благодарен тебе, Оби-Ван, за то, что ты смог снять проклятие с моей дочери, и никакие деньги не смогут должным образом выразить это. Надеюсь, мы сможем улучить момент и предаться воспоминаниям за бутылочкой Эст-Эста. Как ты здесь оказался?  
Оби-Ван вздохнул, профессионально избегая вопрошающего взгляда Энакина.  
— Долгая история, Ваша Милость. Не возражаете, если мы оставим её до следующего раза?  
Король лишь слегка кивнул и жестом приказал подойти к столу. Разложенная на его столе карта континента не содержала в себе никаких особо значительных деталей, но в некоторых местах, у Цинтры, Бругге, Соддена и, конечно, Нильфгаарда, были какие-то пометки. Энакин с удовольствием бы взглянул на карту на тактическом столе, но сейчас приходилось довольствоваться этим.  
— Вчерашней ночью королевская армия Цинтры столкнулась с войсками Нильфгаарда в долине Марнадаль и потерпела поражение, — хмуро начал Бейл. Энакин мельком посмотрел на Падме; та поджала губы и отвела взгляд. — Мы сумели предупредить об их наступлении королеву Солу, но численность нильфского войска значительно превышает численность цинтрийского. Армия Цинтры перешла реку и вставала у переправы, прикрывая отступление в столицу. Наша разведка донесла, что остатки войска под утро вернулись в город, но защищать его уже было некому. Королева Сола была сильно ранена.  
Падме резко зажмурилась. Энакин помнил, как сильно Падме любила свою старшую сестру. Он сделал едва заметный шаг к старой подруге и ободряюще сжал её ладонь в своих пальцах. Падме с силой сжала его руку в ответ.  
— В Цинтре творятся беспорядки. Нильфы штурмуют крепость. Остаётся вопросом времени, когда они сумеют войти в башню. — Бейл на мгновение замолк, а потом с надеждой добавил: — Господин Энакин, Вы обнаружили что-то ещё? Что-то, что помогло бы нам в дальнейшем?  
— К сожалению, Ваше Величество, я разузнал только о войске Нильфгаарда в горах Амелл и планах императора на дитя-Исток, — опустив взгляд к карте, ответил Энакин. — Могу я поинтересоваться, что Вы собираетесь делать дальше?  
Король Бейл, сидевший за столом с напряжённо выпрямленной спиной, откинулся назад, но напряжения в его позе не поубавилось. Он тоже посмотрел на карту и постучал пальцем по месту, где проходила граница Нильфгаарда и Цинтры.  
— Госпожа Падме уже, хм, активно намекала, что наши войска должны прийти на подмогу Цинтре, — заговорил король. Падме напряглась. — Но Темерия не может вступать в войну с Нильфгаардом без какой-либо поддержки. Цинтра потеряна. Нам нужно смириться с этим. Я вынес идею о том, что правителям всех пяти королевств необходимо собраться и обсудить ситуацию. Получил подтверждение от всех, кроме короля Лирии и Ривии, но, думаю, это вопрос времени.  
Падме медленно выдохнула.  
— Ваша Милость, — ровно проговорила она, — если нильфгаардцы завладеют Цинтрой, то им откроется проход к Бругге и Соддену, захватив которые они с лёгкостью могут добраться до остального севера через Яругу.  
Король Бейл спокойно кивнул.  
— Я понимаю, госпожа Падме. Надеюсь, к тому времени мы сможем прийти к решению и не дадим Нильфгаарду захватить Содден.  
Повисло недолгое молчание.  
— Могу я идти, Ваше Величество? — напряжённо спросила Падме, прерывая его.  
Король Бейл лишь кивнул.  
Энакин выпустил её руку из своей руки и обернулся к Оби-Вану. Наткнулся на его хмурый взгляд. Оби-Ван ободряюще кивнул головой и, переведя взгляд обратно на карту, пригладил ладонью бороду, как делал каждый раз, когда из-за чего-то волновался или над чем-то задумывался. Энакин слегка кашлянул.  
— Ваша Милость, у меня есть к Вам просьба.  
Король Бейл поднялся из-за стола.  
— У меня тоже, господин Энакин. Я бы предпочёл обсудить её наедине.  
Энакин вновь поглядел на Оби-Вана. Не говоря ни слова, тот неловко поклонился и направился к выходу вслед за Падме. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, король подошёл к окну и, сцепив руки за спиной в замок, начал смотреть на внутренний двор замка, не спеша начинать разговор. Энакин неуверенно кашлянул.  
— Ваша Милость, пропала моя ученица Асока. Дитя-Исток, о котором Вы, наверное, слышали. Нам крайне важно отыскать её до того, как это сделают нильфгаардцы. У меня есть веские причины полагать, что она находится в Вызиме. Прошу, прикажите страже отыскать высокую эльфку со светлыми волосами и в чёрно-красных одеждах.  
Король Бейл перевёл на него взгляд.  
— Конечно, господин Энакин. Я прямо сейчас же дам им распоряжение.  
— Не причините ей вред… пожалуйста, — выпалил Энакин. — Она может быть опасна, но никогда не сделает зла умышленно.  
Король Бейл лишь согласно кивнул головой и отошёл от окна. Он встал у стола и совершенно не по-королевски прислонился к нему бедром, внимательно посмотрев на Энакина. Тот вспомнил, что король говорил о своей собственной просьбе, и внутренне напрягся, не зная, чего ожидать.  
— Вы хорошо проявили себя в качестве советника, сумев в своё время уберечь Нильфгаард от войны, — начал король. — Госпожа Падме высоко отзывалась о Ваших качествах. Я бы хотел предложить Вам место королевского советника в Вызиме. Мне нужные такие люди, как Вы.  
На секунду Энакин потерял дар речи. Он недоверчиво уставился на короля Бейла, и тот в ответ лишь слегка улыбнулся уголками губ. Улыбка выделила его морщинки у глаз и синяки от недосыпа под ними же. Когда они виделись в последний раз, король Бейл выглядел намного моложе, а вот сам Энакин почти не изменился. Он опустил голову, не зная, куда деть глаза.  
— Это большая честь, Ваша Милость, и я польщён тем, что Вы столь высокого мнения обо мне, но, увы, я вынужден отклонить Вашу просьбу. Дитя-Исток было послано мне Предназначением и, возложив на свои плечи ответственность за обучение и воспитание Асоки, я не смогу посвятить себя чему-либо другому.  
Улыбка короля Бейла слегка померкла, и он с пониманием кивнул, выпрямившись.  
— Вы можете заниматься обучением Асоки при дворе, — предложил он внезапно напоследок, прежде чем отпустить Энакина. — Держите это в уме. Прошу Вас ещё раз хорошенько обдумать моё предложение. Я сейчас же отдам распоряжение начинать её поиски в столице.  
Энакин с благодарностью пообещал сделать это и покинул кабинет короля. Невдалеке стоял Оби-Ван и о чём-то переговаривался с тем самым усатым стражником, который совсем недавно наставлял на них копьё. В один момент ведьмак снял со спины меч и, показывая на нём, принялся что-то разъяснять стражнику. Энакин подошёл к ним, прерывая оживлённую беседу.  
Хотелось просто упасть в уверенные объятия Оби-Вана и забыть о войне, Нильфгаарде и этом дьяволовом Предназначении.  
* * *  
— Это произошло здесь?  
Он видел, как дрогнули плечи Энакина, как сжались его пальцы в кулаки. Пришлось подавить в себе желанием крепко обнять его и увести подальше. Энакин лишь дёрнул подбородком, что, верно, могло означать согласие, и сделал шаг вперёд. Длиннопалая ладонь опустилась на старую дверь, едва висевшую на петлях, и толкнула её внутрь.  
Высоко на небе стояла полная луна.  
Оби-Ван зашёл вслед за подозрительно замолкшим Энакином. На его ладони загорелся небольшой огонёк, начавший отбрасывать свет на копоть на стенах и старую, прогоревшую мебель. Оби-Ван с затаённым восторгом огладил заострившиеся в тусклом огненном свете черты лица Энакина с залёгшими под скулами тенями: до чего же красив! Не говоря ни слова, Энакин пошёл по направлению к одной комнате. Оби-Ван решил пойти в другую.  
Он знал, что здесь кто-то находился, но из-за столпившейся на улице стражи не мог понять, откуда именно шло тихое сердцебиение и учащённое от испуга дыхание. Оби-Ван толкнул дверь и оказался в небольшой комнатке. Ведьмачье зрение позволяло хорошо разглядеть, в каком ужасном состоянии находился каждый уголок в этом доме. Он ступил на середину комнаты и принялся оглядываться.  
— Асока?.. — неуверенно позвал он, и тут же из-за огромного шкафа мелькнула тень.  
Оби-Ван подавил в себе порыв положить руку на рукоять меча и внимательно посмотрел перед собой. Это была та девчонка, которая исчезла в портале на улице Бан Арда. Высокая эльфка, с волосами цвета серебра, с острыми длинными ушами и широко раскрытыми и испуганными как у лани глазами. Она несколько долгих мгновений смотрела на Оби-Вана, а потом резко поддалась вперёд и сомкнула его в хрупких объятиях.  
Оби-Ван замер от шока.  
— Оби-Ван! Это ты… — прошептала она. — Энакин был прав. Ты спас меня.  
Руки на автомате легли на узкую спину эльфки.  
В это же мгновение внутрь ворвался Энакин и замер на пороге. Асока быстро отстранилась от неловко замершего Оби-Вана и посмотрела ему за спину. Оби-Ван видел, как ещё пуще расширились её глаза. Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как огонёк гаснет в ладони Энакина, и они с Асокой бегут навстречу в темноте и сжимают друг друга в крепких объятиях.  
— Энакин!  
— Асока, — прошептал Энакин, отстранившись и схватив лицо ученицы в ладони. — Мы нашли тебя. Как тебе удавалось три дня скрываться от стражи?  
Асока всхлипнула.  
— Это оказалось не так уж сложно, учитель. Они не очень сообразительные.  
Энакин весело хохотнул и опять обнял ученицу, устроив подбородок на её макушке. Оби-Ван поймал на себе его взгляд. Вряд ли чародей видел что-либо в темноте кроме силуэтов, но Оби-Вана грела мысль, что тот всё равно попытался найти его глазами.  
Энакин заботливо спросил, в порядке ли Асока, повторил этот вопрос ещё несколько раз, и Оби-Ван ощутил, как на его губах помимо воли расцветает лёгкая улыбка. Асока терпеливо подтверждала, что да, с ней всё в порядке, а в один момент, заведя руку за ухо Энакина, вытащила оттуда маленький нераспустившийся цветок с мощными корнями.  
Глаза Энакина засветились гордостью.  
— Как ты умудрилась открыть портал, моя ты синичка? — ласково спросил у неё Энакин.  
— Понятия не имею. Может, Вы просто слишком хороший учитель?  
Стоило им только выйти из дома (Оби-Ван думал, что Энакин, повстречав Асоку, позабудет о воспоминаниях и тревогах, которые приносило ему это место, но тот, приказав ученице идти вперёд, задержал долгий взгляд на прогоревшей кровати покрывшихся копотью и стенах. Оби-Ван мягко взял его за ладонь и заставил пойти за собой), как к ним подбежал молодой запыхавшийся парень. Оби-Ван приподнял брови.  
— Господин Энакин! — подскочив к чародею, сказал он. — Госпожа Падме срочно требует Вашего присутствия!  
— Что-то случилось? — встрял Оби-Ван.  
Широкая ладонь Энакина скользнула с плеча Асоки. Он обеспокоенно поддался вперёд, становясь рядом с Оби-Ваном.  
— Цинтра пала!..  
Король Бейл, склонившись над тактическим столом, на котором была разложена карта, разговаривал со своими генералами и Падме. Заметив подошедших Оби-Вана с Энакином, он кивнул что-то одному из генералов и жестом приказал подошедшим встать к нему поближе.  
— Следующим шагом нильфов будет наступление на север через Яругу, прямо к Соддену. Тамошняя армия не сможет дать им достойный отпор, по нашим данным, численность нильфгаардского войска превышает сотню тысяч человек. Если мы сами не дадим им отпор, то вскоре они, покорив Содден, достигнут границ Темерии.  
— Вы собираетесь выступить против них? — спросил Оби-Ван, рассматривая положение войск на карте.  
— Редания присоединится к нам. Король Лирии и Ривии так и не дал согласия. Осталось дождаться подтверждения от Аэдирна и Каэдвена, что, я думаю, остаётся вопросом времени, и совместными силами мы сможем отбросить Нильфгаард обратно.  
Оби-Ван заметил, как пересеклись внимательные, но встревоженные взгляды Падме и Энакина. Они словно установили невидимую связь и безмолвно начали переговариваться друг с другом. В конечном итоге, они кивнули и синхронно посмотрели на мрачного короля Бейла.  
— Ваша Милость, позвольте нам связаться с Капитулом, — начала Падме.  
— От предстоящей битвы зависит всё, — подхватил Энакин. — Поддержка чародеев жизненно необходима.  
Бейл отпустил их взмахом руки и вновь начал переговариваться со своими генералами. Немного потерянный Оби-Ван, помешкав, направился за Падме и Энакином, которые не прекращали переговариваться между собой.  
— …только не Винду.  
— Он гроссмейстер, Эни. С ним нужно связаться в первую очередь.  
— A d’yeabl aep arse! Ты вообще уверена, что он поддержит нас? Что опишет остальным ситуацию такой, какая она есть на самом деле?  
Оби-Вану показалось, что Падме на секунду потеряла дар речи.  
— Эни! Что ты такое говоришь! Он тоже житель Северных Королевств и вовсе не такой страшный, каким ты его каждый раз малюешь! Почему ты …  
Договорить она не успела. Перед ними выросла Асока. Сдавленно выдохнув, Падме опустила ладони на её плечи.  
— Как я рада, что с тобой всё в порядке! — пробормотала она с облегчением, сразу же позабыв о своём возмущении.  
Асока слегка улыбнулась, но, переведя взгляд на Энакина, тут же нахмурилась.  
— Что случилось?  
— Асока, прошу, — начал Энакин, но Оби-Ван его перебил:  
— Началась война, дитя. Нильфгаард идёт на север. Ты умеешь держать язык за зубами?  
Поражённая Асока лишь быстро закивала головой.  
— Тогда идём с нами.  
Оби-Ван видел, какой взгляд послала Энакину Падме, на который тот лишь пожал плечами. Несмотря на ситуацию, Оби-Ван заметил, как лёгкая улыбка коснулась губ чародея.  
Оби-Ван мягко обнял Асоку за плечи и заставил отступить вглубь комнаты, пока Падме и Энакин вызывали гроссмейстера Капитула по мегаскопу. Винду возник там почти мгновенно, такой же хмурый и напряжённый, как в прошлый раз. Асока поморщилась; видимо, они были знакомы. У них с Энакином действительно было много общего, мягко подумал Оби-Ван.  
Рядом с Винду стояла приятная женщина с каштановыми косами и двумя точками, по одной на лбу и переносице. Оби-Ван встречал подобное только у старых эльфов, и то изредка, но эта женщина не была похожа на эльфку.  
Гроссмейстер Винду мрачно выслушал временами сбивчивую речь Энакина. Падме иногда поправляла своего старого друга. Асока с волнением смотрела на своего учителя, но молчала. В конце концов, Винду вздохнул и, переглянувшись с незнакомкой, заговорил:  
— Мы получали обрывки новостей, но не ожидали, что ситуация примет подобный оборот. Нам нужно созвать Капитул и остальных чародеев для принятия решения.  
Лопатки Энакина нетерпеливо дёрнулись.  
— Гроссмейстер Винду, какого решения? — осторожно спросила Падме. — Неужто Вы намереваетесь присоединиться к союзу Северных Королевств?  
— Я собираюсь выдвинуть это предложение, — кивнул Винду. — Посмотрим, что решат остальные. Встречаемся как можно скорее в академии на Танедде. Ректоресса Амидала, советую Вам отправить всех учеников и учениц по домам. Зовите всех чародеев и чародеек, которые не смогут проигнорировать это.  
— Что насчёт дитя-Истока? — подала вдруг голос незнакомка. Асока поёжилась. — Если планы императора, о которых поведали нам Вы, господин Энакин, правдивы, то он вряд ли прекратит поиски. Разумно ли прятать её в Аретузе? Там нильфгаардцы будут искать её в первую очередь.  
— Но в Аретузе она будет в безопасности, госпожа Депа, — возразила Падме. — Туда ведёт один единственный путь через мост. В академии не работает телепортация.  
Госпожа Депа и гроссмейстер Винду переглянулись. Ровно то же самое сделали Энакин с Падме.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул. Отбросил подальше здравый смысл, откинул инстинкт самосохранения, забыл обо всём, что говорил ему Квай-Гон, и шагнул к мегаскопу. Позабывшие о нём Падме и Энакин одновременно вздрогнули, а госпожа Депа изумлённо изогнула правую бровь.  
Оби-Ван прочистил кашлем горло.  
— Я знаю, где можно спрятать дитя-Исток.  
Гроссмейстер Винду выжидающе уставился на него.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaess (Старшая Речь) — помолчи

Когда Асока попыталась сбежать, прошла ровно неделя после их прибытия в Каэр Морхен. Оби-Ван почти сразу же нашёл её, заплутавшую близ цитадели, около «мучильни».  
Он устало потёр переносицу и встал неподалёку, терпеливо наблюдая, как бегущая через широкий ров по поваленной сосне Асока со вскриком теряет равновесие и падает прямо на спину. Оби-Ван подошёл к краю обрыва, глядя, как Асока в панике пытается сделать вздох. Оби-Ван ещё раз потёр переносицу и запустил в сторону Асоки лёгкий порыв Аарда, дабы включить дыхательный рефлекс. Асока судорожно глотнула воздуха и перевернулась набок.  
— Ведьмаки не зря называют эту тропу «мучильней», дитя, — ровно пояснил он, спрыгивая вниз и подавая Асоке руку.  
Та приняла помощь и поднялась на пошатывающиеся ноги. К ней прилипла грязь, намешанная со снегом. Взгляд у неё был виноватый и пристыженный.  
— От Энакина ни слуху ни духу уже неделю! — выпалила Асока. Оби-Ван вылез на поверхность сам и помог ей выбраться из канавы.  
— И ты думаешь помочь ему, сбежав отсюда? Даже не зная, где он? Даже понимая, какую опасность представляешь сама?  
Асока опустила взгляд. Оби-Ван осторожно осмотрел её на наличие повреждений и, не найдя ничего, кроме пары царапин и синяков, кивком головы позвал обратно за собой в крепость, не переставая говорить:  
— Скоро начнётся зима, Асока. Здесь, на севере, уже вовсю валит с небес. Снег накроет перевалы, и никто не сможет добраться до крепости. Но никто не сможет и покинуть её. Это — самое безопасное место для тебя на данный момент.  
Асока позади него споткнулась и замерла.  
— Я не увижу Энакина до весны? — с ужасом спросила она. — Он не говорил мне этого! Я думала… я думала…  
Узкая тропинка подошла к концу. Оби-Ван вышел из леса в долину и обернулся, выжидающе уставившись на Асоку. Та смотрела на него таким взглядом, будто он только что признался, что вырезал всю её семью.  
Оби-Ван и подумать не мог, что воспитание детей — это так сложно.  
Ответить Асоке он не успел. За спинами раздался знакомый возглас, и Оби-Ван подавил желание раздражённо закатить глаза. Квинлан подошёл к ним; на его лице красовалась самодовольная ухмылочка. Асока поёжилась и помимо воли встала поближе к Оби-Вану.  
— Ну, как тебе «мучильня», малышка? Сколько юных ведьмаков там себе ног переломало!..  
— У меня, как видите, господин ведьмак, с ногами всё в порядке, — отрезала Асока и, обогнув обоих мужчин, уверенно направилась к крепости.  
Оби-Ван одобрительно посмотрел ей вслед. Квинлан присвистнул.  
— Со стержнем девчонка. Нравится мне.  
Они вместе зашагали за Асокой, идя за ней на расстоянии. Квинлан, конечно, не стал держать язык за зубами.  
— Есть вести от этого твоего загадочного Энакина?  
Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
— Нет. Я надеялся услышать что-нибудь про ситуацию в целом от «твоей» Асажж.  
— Она тоже молчит. Но я за неё не беспокоюсь. Асажж сможет за себя постоять. На месте нильфов я бы, завидев её, развернулся и побежал бы обратно в свою империю, побросав всё оружие.  
Оби-Ван слегка улыбнулся.  
— Как жаль, что на месте нильфов нильфы, а не ты.  
Они зашли в крепость через поднятые ворота. Асока демонстративно не оборачивалась к ним всю дорогу. Оби-Ван проводил её взглядом, наблюдая, как девчонка подымается по широкой лестнице и заходит во внутренний двор, видимо, чтобы исчезнуть в стенах замка. Асока, против ожиданий, не сидела спокойно на месте, читая книжки и практикуясь в магии. За прошедшую неделю она облазила всю крепость даже в самых труднодоступных местах, и в волосах Оби-Ван, однозначно, появилась пара новых седых волосков. Квинлан направился за ней, а вот Оби-Ван свернул в противоположную сторону.  
Старый Квай-Гон стоял у огромной дыры в стене, что окружала замок. Дыра эта была здесь, сколько Оби-Ван себя помнил. Старый мастер-ведьмак задумчиво рассматривал её, словно она скрывала какие-то сокровенные тайны и делилась с ним пророчествами.  
— Вот, думаю, нужно залатать дыру, — поделился он, завидев подошедшего к нему Оби-Вана.  
Тот насмешливо изогнул правую бровь и скрестил руки на груди.  
— И ста лет не прошло. Или прошло?  
Квай-Гон усмехнулся.  
— Не прошло… не доживёт до юбилея какой-то двадцаток лет. Дождёмся Коди и облагородим наконец это пропащее место. А то вдруг ты или Квинлан решите привести сюда своих барышень. Мне будет стыдно за весь этот беспорядок.  
Оби-Ван тихо и кратко рассмеялся.  
— Энакин бы запустил в тебя огненным шаром, назови ты его барышней.  
— Хм-м, ну не знаю. Я люблю женщин. Почему «барышня» должно быть оскорблением?  
Оби-Ван опять рассмеялся. Он всё-таки скучал по своему старому мастеру-ведьмаку.  
Асока не выходила из своей комнаты весь оставшийся день против обыкновения, пропустив даже обед. Вечером Квай-Гон и Квинлан привычно собрались в главном зале у очага, чтобы распить бутылку чего-нибудь крепкого. Оби-Ван, оставив их, поднялся по витиеватой лестнице к гостевой комнате и неуверенно замер у двери. С помощью ведьмачьих чувств он слышал немного учащённое сердцебиение Асоки и шуршание перелистываемых страниц книги. Он замешкался, занеся кулак над дверью, и услышал тихое «войдите».  
Асока сидела в кресле, закутавшись в выданные ей меха, и листала старую книгу про ведьмачьи мутации. Когда Оби-Ван зашёл внутрь, она подняла на него взгляд огромных, синих глаз и заинтересованно спросила:  
— Это правда, что база ведьмачьих мутагенов была составлена на основе белков седых сколопендроморфов?  
— Я что же, должен раскрывать тебе все наши секреты? — приподняв правую бровь, насмешливо поинтересовался Оби-Ван. Асока надулась и вновь уткнулась в книгу. Оби-Ван улыбнулся и подошёл поближе. — Нет, это не так. Советую тебе не доверять Людовику Целестину, а поискать правду в более поздних исследованиях Юлия Бернштейна.  
Асока слегка улыбнулась в ответ и кивнула.  
Оби-Ван сел на край кровати, чтобы быть с Асокой на одном уровне. Та отложила книгу и неуверенно взглянула на него. Девочку что-то гложило, и Оби-Ван даже догадывался, что. Он и сам не мог перестать думать об Энакине и о прощальном поцелуе, которым тот его одарил, не стесняясь ни Падме, ни Асоки, ни стражников короля Бейла. Что больше — ему, кажется, даже понравилось делать это на глазах у других. Оби-Ван и сам на короткий промежуток времени, в который чужие мягкие губы касались его губ, а длинные пальцы зарывались в рыжие волосы, забыл обо всех и обо всём вокруг. Жаль, что это продлилось всего мгновение. Жаль, что нельзя было просто схватить Энакина и Асоку в охапку и спрятаться с ними где-нибудь в Зеррикании или даже Офире, куда ни Нильфгаард, ни Капитул и не подумают сунуться.  
Когда Энакин отстранился, прекращая его целовать, Оби-Ван прочитал в его глазах то же самое.  
Оби-Вану пришлось вынырнуть из воспоминаний и сосредоточить свой взгляд на Асоке. Поняв, что та не собирается говорить, он начал первым:  
— Я понимаю тебя лучше всех, Асока. Я тоже бесконечно волнуюсь за Энакина.  
Асока фыркнула.  
— Да уж, я видела, какие отношения связывают тебя с моим учителем, — не очень-то довольно пробормотала она.  
Оби-Ван решил проигнорировать это.  
— Однако, бесконечно не только моё волнение за Энакина, но и моя вера в него. Ты дорога ему, Асока, как никто другая, и он будет сражаться за тебя и ради тебя. Энакин вернётся, ведь он — твоё Предназначение, и ни одна война не сможет разлучить вас надолго.  
Асока вздрогнула, и её грустный взгляд стал обнадёженным. Она что-то пробормотала себе под нос.  
— Прости, что?  
— Ты тоже, говорю, — повысив голос, смущённо сказала она, — дорог ему. Может, и ты его Предназначение?  
Оби-Ван тяжело сглотнул. Об этом он не задумывался.  
К счастью, придумывать ответ и делать их разговор ещё более неловким ему не пришлось. В комнате раздался едва заметный стук, и Оби-Ван понял, что шёл он от окна, в котором лишь отражались их с Асокой силуэты. Та резко вздрогнула и, выпутавшись из мехов, подскочила на ноги. Оби-Ван подошёл к окну и открыл его.  
В комнату залетел знакомый сапсан с серыми перьями.  
— Энакин, — одновременно с Асокой выдохнул он.  
Сапсан сел на вытянутую руку Асоки, и та, ласково погладив его по голове пальцем, принялась отвязывать от его лапки небольшую записку. Энакин говорил, что назвал этого реликта Радовидом Вторым, сокращённо Ардва, и Оби-Ван даже не попытался понять, почему Энакин дал ему именно это имя (на вопрос, что случилось с Радовидом Первым, он получил лишь убийственный взгляд). Свои идеи Энакин зачастую не мог объяснить даже самому себе. Когда Асока отвязала от лапки Ардва письмо, тот, взмахнув крыльями, уселся на балку под потолком и принялся чистить перья клювом. Асока упала в кресло и начала зачитывать написанное Энакином вслух.  
_«Дорогие Асока и Оби-Ван,  
Нильфы продолжают наступление на север. Король Бейл собирает армию, и объединившиеся войска Темерии, Редании, Каэдвена и Аэдирна под его командованием готовы дать отпор Нильфгаарду. Нильфы разбили войска содденского короля и начали форсирование Яруги.  
Мы направляемся на Содденский холм. Займём стратегическое положение на его вершине. Пишу вам по дороге туда.  
~~Мне страшно.~~  
Нас двадцать два чародея. Падме и Йода передают привет. До сих пор благодарен Йоде за то, что он не отправил меня под трибунал за использование запрещённого заклятия. Гроссмейстер Винду лишь хмурится. Он, кажется, волнуется. Все мы волнуемся.  
Король Бейл сказал, что эта битва решит исход войны.  
~~Мне~~  
~~Я тебя~~  
Я люблю вас обоих. Берегите себя.  
Искренне ваш,  
Энакин.  
Постскриптум. Покормите Ардва, прежде чем послать его с письмом обратно! Вряд ли у вас найдётся воробей или голубь, так что сгодится и обычная полёвка.  
Постпостскриптум. Более чем уверен, что, ты, Асока, уже пыталась сбежать из Каэр Морхена. Оби-Ван, разрешаю тебе применить к ней самые жестокие карательные меры. В воспитательных целях, разумеется. Ладно, кого я обманываю. Этот ведьмак слишком мягкий, он и пальцем тебя не тронет»._  
Когда Асока зачитывала концовку письма, Оби-Вану едва удавалось её понимать. Голос Асоки дрожал, а из глаз катились крупные слёзы. Она раздражённо стёрла их и подскочила к столу. Оби-Ван без лишних слов поджёг знаком стоящие на нём свечи.  
Асока придвинула к себе чернильницу и начала лихорадочно что-то записывать на листе бумаги. Оби-Ван взял письмо Энакина и прочитал его ещё два раза. Почерк Энакина, обычно довольно аккуратный, хоть и размашистый и со слишком сильным наклоном вправо, в этом письме был едва разборчивым. Тяжело было писать в дороге и дрожащими от страха руками.  
— Что-нибудь добавить от тебя? — спросила Асока, не отрываясь от написания.  
Оби-Ван подумал немного.  
— Передай, что я его… что я в него верю.  
Асока внимательно посмотрела на него, но лишь кивнула.  
Пошла следующая ноябрьская неделя. В Каэр Морхен вернулся Коди, на лице которого красовался новенький шрам. Коди завёл историю, как получил его, что закончилось попойкой всех четверых ведьмаков в главном зале и танцами со спустившейся на шум Асокой.  
Энакин всё не писал и не писал, и Асока лишь сильнее увядала с каждым днём.  
В один день Оби-Ван вышел за ворота крепости и нашёл её сидящей у покрывшейся тонкой корочкой льда реки. Он подошёл к Асоке. Та заметила его приближение, но никак не отреагировала, продолжая наблюдать за замершим течением Гвенллеха. Внезапно с её пальца сорвался небольшой огонёк и упал на гладь льда. Асока вскрикнула от неожиданности.  
— Видел бы Энакин!..  
Оби-Ван улыбнулся.  
Огонёк тут же потух, но перед этим он успел сделать так, что корочка льда слегка подтаяла. Асока поднялась на ноги, и вместе они отправились вдоль опушки леса.  
— Оби-Ван, ведьмаки тоже могут творить магию? — заинтересованно спросила вдруг она. Оби-Ван принялся объяснять ей суть ведьмачьих знаков и медальонов.  
Асока была любопытной девочкой. И самостоятельной. Большую часть знаний она черпала из книг, благо, ведьмачья библиотека была обширной. О многом интересовалась у старого Квай-Гона, и тот с охотой рассказывал ей всё, что её интересовало, сетуя потом, что его ученики в своё время такой жажды знаний не проявляли. Коди учил её драться мини-бастардом, а Квинлан, который водился с Асажж на протяжении последних десяти лет, помогал с основами магии. И лишь к Оби-Вану она могла прийти поздно ночью от того, что ей снился кошмар. В нём она была Энакином, вокруг которого летели стрелы, кричали чародеи и падали замертво нильфгаардцы. Лишь Оби-Вану она рассказывала о тех недолгих шести месяцах, что провела с учителем, кочуя по всей территории Северных Королевств и потихоньку касаясь колдовства и творя его.  
— Что случится, — спросила она однажды, сидя в его небольшой комнате и прижимая колени к груди, — если зима окончится, а Энакин не вернётся?  
Оби-Ван не хотел об этом думать, но думать об этом приходилось.  
— Мы отправимся в Аретузу, — как можно спокойнее ответил он. — Или в Бан Ард. Тебе всё ещё нужен знающий своё дело учитель.  
Судя по лицу Асоки, она даже не хотела рассматривать этот вариант.  
Приближался праздник Йуле. Ведьмаки обычно его не отмечали, но появление юной Асоки в их жизнях перевернуло весь Каэр Морхен с ног на голову. Коди был послан в лес за ёлкой и вернулся с молодой сосенкой, которая гордо была выставлена посреди главного зала Каэр Морхена и наряжена тем, что под руку подвернулось. Старый Квай-Гон под руководством Асоки учился плести венок из омелы, а Квинлан пообещал поворожить с ней.  
На сочельник прилетел знакомый сапсан.  
Оби-Ван узнал об этом, когда Асока, вскрикнув, начала восторженно звать Оби-Вана, да так громко, что слышно было, наверное, на другом конце замка. Встревоженные ведьмаки сбежались на её крики и одновременно с облегчением выдохнули, завидев, что с ней всё в порядке. Квинлан, прежде чем уйти, ободряюще похлопал Оби-Вана по плечу. Тот медленно подошёл к начавшей нетерпеливо вглядываться в письмо Асоке. Чем дольше она читала, тем сильнее искажалось её лицо. Слёзы текли по щекам, но юная эльфка не обращала на них внимания. Закончив, она протянула кусок бумаги терпеливо выжидающему Оби-Вану, и тот с замиранием сердца приступил к чтению.  
_«Дорогие Асока и Оби-Ван,  
Простите, что не писал так долго. Мне нет оправдания. Я знаю, что вы волнуетесь. Я жив и не пострадал. Битва и впрямь решила исход войны. Мы смогли победить, но эта победа далась нам высокой ценой. Империя заключила с нами мирный договор, забрав себе земли Цинтры и Верхнего Соддена, и теперь граница между Нильфгаардом и Северными Королевствами пролегает по Яруге.  
На Содденский холм отправлялось двадцать два чародея. Вернулось лишь девять.  
Падме мертва. Её убил Мол. Я убил Мола, но легче не от этого не стало. Погиб и Винду, и новым гроссмейстером Капитула чародеев стал Дуку, знаете вы его или нет. Дуку нравится мне даже меньше, чем Винду. Такое бывает, можете себе представить. Четырнадцать чародеев остались лежать на Содденском холме.  
Иногда мне снятся заснеженные горы и порядком потрёпанная незнакомая крепость. Асока, я всё вижу. Ты неплохо продвигаешься вперёд и без меня, но вскоре нам предстоит начать навёрстывать упущенное.  
Оби-Ван, cariad.  
Мне нравится, как выглядят твои рыжие волосы на фоне белого снега. Асока небось из тебя верёвки вьёт. Если тебя это утешит: из меня тоже вила!  
Жду не дождусь наступления весны.  
Искренне ваш,  
Энакин.  
Постскриптум. Меня временно назначили ректором Аретузы. Сам поверить в это не могу. Заниматься обучением юных чародеек и чародеев оказалось не так ужасно, как мне представлялось. И не забудьте покормить Ардва»._  
Оби-Ван опустил письмо и прижал к груди рыдающую Асоку. Они молча стояли в обнимку посреди внутреннего двора в Каэр Морхене, пока поднявшийся ветер не заставил их скрыться за стенами замка.  
* * *  
Снег хрустел под подошвой его сапог.  
Здесь его было так много, что сугробы, казалось, почти доставали до верхов деревьев. Энакин проскользнул через небольшую дыру в стене крепости и сразу же натолкнулся на насмешливые взгляды Оби-Вана и ещё нескольких незнакомых ему мужчин, которые, судя по всему, эту дыру в тот момент залатывали.  
— Тебе что же, синичка, лень пройти пару лишних метров до ворот? — беззлобно проворчал самый старший из мужчин, длинноволосый и бородатый.  
— Вы пытаетесь заделать эту дыру вот уже два месяца да никак не окончите, мастер Квай-Гон, — сказал Энакин, позабавленный. Голос принадлежал не ему.  
Оби-Ван хмыкнул, и между ведьмаками началась лёгкая перепалка. В конце концов, все единогласно решили свалить вину на Квинлана, который умудрялся стопорить их работу, каждый раз, когда дело доходило до стройки, агитируя всех предаться обильным возлияниям.  
Стоило признать — никто ни разу не отказывал ему.  
Пока Квинлан начинал оправдываться, Оби-Ван, не прекращая улыбаться, подмигнул Энакину и позвал его за собой. Тот, хихикая, направился за ведьмаком, на ходу успев слегка пнуть Квинлана в лодыжку и получить от него слабый толчок Аардом в спину.  
Они с Оби-Ваном зашли во двор, где повсюду стояли учебные манекены, покрытые снегом, да старый сарай. Оби-Ван сел на одно из поваленных деревянных строений, некогда служивших тренажёром для юных ведьмаков, и с удовольствием вытянул ноги. Энакин начал чертить носком сапога по снегу какие-то рисунки.  
— Прошло две с половиной недели с тех пор, как Энакин написал нам, — подал вдруг Энакин не свой голос. — Почему он опять пропал? Почему не пишет?  
Оби-Ван терпеливо вздохнул и похлопал по свободному месту рядом с собой, приглашая Энакина присоединиться к нему.  
— Асока, он нынче ректор Аретузы. У него дел по горло. И… подозреваю, он опустошён. — Оби-Ван неуверенно замолк и резко помотал головой. Энакин с замиранием сердца ждал его последующих слов. — Четырнадцать чародеев, друзей, подруг и знакомых Энакина, полегло на Содденском холме на его глазах. Война меняет людей, дитя. Полагаю, ему нужно было время, чтобы взять себя в руки. Вероятно, он до сих пор не может этого сделать. Нам остаётся только ждать и верить в него, как мы и делали всё это время.  
Повисло недолгое молчание. Энакин опустил взгляд и увидел, что принадлежащие не ему хрупкие девичьи руки мелко подрагивают.  
— Я должна быть рядом с ним, — прошептал он. — Он же совсем один… совсем…  
Энакин глубоко вздохнул и проснулся.  
Когда он заехал в ректорские покои в академии, он так и не рискнул ничего здесь изменить. Всё в них кричало о Падме: брошенная ею на тумбочке когда-то пара перчаток из оленьей кожи, массивные тома книг на полках, косметика, стоящая на туалетном столике. Энакин медленно обвёл всё это взглядом, выбрался из кровати и, игнорируя головную боль, зажёг в покоях пару свечей.  
К головной боли прибавилась тошнота. Энакин сглотнул вставший в горле ком жёлчи и подошёл к окну, устало вглядываясь в бьющие о скалистые берега ночные морские волны. Раньше ему казалось, что это место и Падме неразделимы; вначале она была здесь ученицей, потом — наставницей. Каждый раз, когда Энакин старался бежать от академии подальше, Падме наоборот врастала в неё корнями всё глубже.  
Ректоресса Амидала умерла так далеко от места, которое звала своим единственным домом.  
У Энакина за сорок лет жизни такое место так и не появилось.  
Он вспомнил об Оби-Ване с Асокой в заснеженном Каэр Морхене, о других шутливо переругивающихся ведьмаках, о постепенно исчезающей дыре в стене, и слабая улыбка коснулась его губ. У Оби-Вана был дом. Энакину впервые с битвы приснился сон с ними; вероятно, потому, что этой ночью ему впервые удалось толком заснуть. Он подошёл к столу и, придвинув к себе чистый лист бумаги и чернильницу с пером, начал писать.  
Толком даже не помнил, о чём писал, пока не поставил последнюю точку. Перечитал своё письмо, запнулся взглядом о некоторые места, но ничего не стал править. На уголке бумаги расплывалась кривая крупная клякса. Энакин подождал, пока чернила высохнут, и вытащил хрустальный птичий череп.  
— Здравствуй, приятель. Давно не виделись, — ласково и грустно поприветствовал он сапсана и привязал к его лапке письмо.  
Оби-Ван с Асокой получат его как раз к сочельнику.  
Ответ ему пришёл почти незамедлительно. В некоторых местах буквы смазались от капнувшей на бумагу влаги, но выведены они были аккуратно и любовно. Прилетевший Ардва разбудил его под конец ночи, и Энакин перечитывал это письмо столько раз, что за окном начало потихоньку светать.  
В одном Оби-Ван в его сне оказался прав — забот у Энакина и впрямь стало хоть отбавляй. После Соддена чародеям было не до академии, и Энакин, вспомнив, сколько она значила для Падме, согласился стать временным ректором Аретузы. Удивляло Энакина не то, сколько обязанностей на него обрушилось, а то… что ученики, кажется, даже полюбили его по-своему. Поначалу отнеслись с недоверием, но со временем разглядели в нём повадки их старой ректорессы. Энакин смотрел на них и вспоминал себя, сидящего за одной из этих парт и слушающего ректора Винду.  
Как давно это было. Если бы не Падме, его бы прогнали из академии ещё в первый год обучения.  
Зима подходила к концу. Энакин прятал письма от Асоки и Оби-Вана во второй выдвижной ящик в своих личных покоях (почерк у ведьмака был красивый и ровный настолько, что Энакин заподозрил, не учил ли его кто каллиграфии в детстве). Весна пришла в Темерию раньше, чем в каэдвенский, горный Каэр Морхен, и Асока жаловалась, что каждый день проверяет, не спал ли снег с перевалов достаточно, чтобы их можно было пересечь. Оби-Ван в одном постскриптуме добавил, что один раз Асока из-за глубокого разочарования впала в такой транс, что расстелила ближайший пятиметровый сугроб по земле, будто скатерть.  
Энакин в ответном послании пожаловался, что они слишком раскормили Радовида Второго и посоветовал Оби-Вану отправить Асоку к реке, чтобы она вырастила прямо из-под снегов подснежники. Это её успокаивает.  
Оби-Ван потом написал, что Асока сидела на холоде полтора часа, дуясь на них, но подснежник вырастила. Упрямая, писал. Вся в тебя.  
Однажды Энакин получил письмо, но не от ведьмака, а от чародейки Шаак из Виковаро, давно покинувшей территории Империи, в своё время присоединившийся к Капитулу и храбро сражающейся на Содденском холме против своих же земляков, чтобы доказать свою верность нордлингам. Она сообщала, что полностью оправилась от ран, полученных в недавнем сражении, что готова стать новой ректорессой Аретузы и покинуть ради этого Капитул чародеев. У многих магов и магичек, в том числе и Шаак, были сложные отношения с Дуку, но открыто проявлять недовольство никто не спешил. Не спешил этого делать и Энакин; его мало волновало происходящее между чародеями. Всё, чего он хотел и жаждал, — наступления настоящей весны, чтобы встретиться с Оби-Ваном, даже и ненадолго, и вновь отправиться с Асокой странствовать по территории Северных Королевств.  
К концу марта Оби-Ван с Асокой покинули Каэр Морхен и направились в Аретузу. Энакин больше не звался ректором академии, но продолжал давать уроки юным магам и магичкам вместе с госпожой Шаак. К новости о скором уходе Энакина дети отнеслись без восторга, и Энакин, как бы ни хотел остаться с ними, вспоминал об Асоке и понимал, что это — единственно верное решение.  
В день, когда Асока и Оби-Ван прибывали в Горс Велен, на море начался шторм. Энакин наблюдал за ним из окна в своих покоях. Этот день ему снился прежде. В этот день он, сжимая в своей хрупкой девичьей ладони грубую ладонь ведьмака, вёл его по одной широких лестниц академии в свои покои. Его сердце билось в предвкушении, а вспотевшие от волнения пальцы постоянно выскальзывали из пальцев Оби-Вана. Энакин провёл языком по пересохшим губам и встал напротив двери.  
Та распахнулась, с оглушительным стуком ударившись о стену, и Асока, радостно вскрикнув, бросилась к своему учителю на шею и обвила свои ноги вокруг его бёдер. Энакин, засмеявшись, обнял её в ответ и зажмурил глаза, вдыхая чужой дорожный запах. Асока от волнения перешла на язык Старшей Речи, начала шептать, как она рада его видеть, как сильно она скучала. Энакин едва смог отцепить ученицу от себя и, оставив на её лбу долгий поцелуй, посмотрел за спину Асоки.  
Оби-Ван стоял в дверном проходе и смотрел на Энакина так, словно перед ним возникла сама Мелитэле. Энакин тихо и судорожно выдохнул.  
— Здравствуй, ведьмак. У тебя и впрямь прибавилось пару седых волосков.  
— О, благодарить за это надо твою маленькую синицу, — усмехнувшись, ответил подошедший к ним Оби-Ван, и Асока слегка ударила его кулаком в плечо.  
Взгляд Оби-Вана резко изменился, и в нём поселилась старая, глубокая тоска. Не говоря ни слова, он опустил ладонь на загривок Энакина и ласково огладил кожу на его шее большим мозолистым пальцем.  
Энакину не нравилось, что в жёлто-зелёных глазах Оби-Вана было столько тоски. Энакину не нравилось, что она там поселилась из-за него.  
— Энакин, я…  
— Thaess. Не надо. Пойди сюда, — оборвал он ведьмака и, заключив его лицо в ладони, притянул к себе для поцелуя.  
Шторм длился до утра. Не перестающая говорить и хвастаться своими новыми знаниями и способностями Асока покинула покои Энакина глубокой ночью и, идя к двери и хихикая, призналась, что ей не в первой бродить по академии так поздно и пытаться не попасться на глаза ректорессе. Энакин с улыбкой покачал головой и перевёл взгляд от неё к Оби-Вану.  
В глазах Оби-Вана больше не было тоски, лишь щемящие сердце нежность и недоверие, словно он до сих пор не мог убедиться, что видит перед собой настоящего Энакина. Энакин вздохнул и подозвал его к себе, утянул на кровать и обнажился перед ним до самых костей.  
Когда шторм почти прекратился, госпожа Шаак позвала Энакина и Асоку в свой кабинет. Энакин нашёл Асоку в одной из комнат для юных магичек; его ученица делилась с остальными, какими путями удобнее всего бегать из женского крыла в мужской. Энакин выждал, пока не замечающие его студентки выслушают до конца советы Асоки и, деликатно кашлянув, позвал её за собой.  
— Ну, что опять? — пробурчала она. — Я думала, с утра пораньше мы покинем это место.  
— Утром на Аретузу прибыл гроссмейстер Дуку. Он хочет лично побеседовать с нами, — терпеливо пояснил Энакин.  
Они зашли в кабинет госпожи Шаак, которая сидела за столом. Гроссмейстер Дуку, сидящий напротив неё, на звук открывающейся двери поднялся с места и обернулся к ним.  
Энакин ощутил, как испуганно замерла за его спиной Асока.  
— Господин Энакин, — кивнул ему Дуку в прохладном приветствии. Его пронзительный взгляд переметнулся к Асоке. — И дитя-Исток.  
— У неё есть имя, гроссмейстер. Это имя — Асока, — резко ответил Энакин.  
Дуку улыбнулся, но в улыбке его не было веселья.  
— Манер, как я погляжу, у тебя не прибавилось, юный Энакин. Прошу, присаживайтесь. Нам многое предстоит обсудить.  
Когда Энакин и Асока заняли свои места рядом с ним напротив всё ещё молчащей госпожи Шаак, Энакин почувствовал, как сжались пальцы Асоки вокруг ткани одежды на его предплечье и потянули за собой, словно она звала своего учителя отсюда. Энакин напрягся, но решил проигнорировать это. Он и сам в детстве побаивался Дуку.  
— На последнем заседании Капитула мы в очередной раз выдвинули проблему обучения Истока… Прошу меня простить, Асоки, — ровно заговорил Дуку, решив сразу приступить к делу. Хватка Асоки на одежде Энакина стала ещё отчаянней. — Мы пришли к решению, что ты, юный Энакин, не сможешь справиться с данной тебе миссией и должным образом воспитать дитя.  
Асока в последний раз резко дёрнула Энакина за рукав и, подскочив на ноги, выбежала за дверь. Энакин поднялся вслед за ней, но, замешкав, обернулся к Дуку.  
— Почему Капитул обсуждал это без меня? — сузив глаза, спросил он опасным голосом.  
— Потому что ты не состоишь в Капитуле, очевидно. И поведение твоей ученицы доказывает, что мы приняли верное решение. Она Исток! И кто будет воспитывать Исток? Какой-то ведьмак и юный чародей, не способный справиться со своими же собственными эмоциями? Я, весь Капитул был возмущён подобной перспективой.  
Энакин сцепил зубы и развернулся к Дуку всем телом. Внутри него полыхал огонь, который только и ждал того, чтобы вырваться наружу.  
— Я не отдам Вам её, Дуку, — прорычал Энакин и направился вслед за Асокой.  
Она нашлась недалеко в одном из пустующих широких коридоров. Стояла, прислонившись к стене, и отрешённо смотрела перед собой. Энакин осторожно позвал её по имени и коснулся плеча, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание. Асока перевела на него испуганный взгляд огромных синих глаз и быстро проговорила:  
— Энакин, Вы помните наши сны про бунт на Танедде? Этот чародей, Дуку… он был тем, кого Вы пытались задержать, пока я убегала. Тот высокий мужчина с седой бородой.  
Пальцы Энакина с силой сжались вокруг плеча Асоки. Бушующий на море шторм окончательно затих.  
* * *  
Когда Энакин рассказал Йоде обо всём, что случилось, Оби-Вану показалось, будто старый маленький ректор академии стал ещё меньше. Ничего не говоря, Йода едва слышно промычал что-то себе под нос и исчез из поля зрения. До их слуха доносился только стук его трости о пол и шаркающие шаги. Оби-Ван и сам пытался переварить услышанное, переводя взгляд то с пустующей комнаты, которую транслировал им мегаскоп, то на напряжённые плечи и спину Энакина. Спустя некоторое время Йода вернулся обратно. Таким обеспокоенным он не выглядел даже тогда, когда застукал Оби-Вана с Энакином за выполнением запрещённого заклинания.  
— Верю я тебе, юный Энакин, и тебе, Асока, — проговорил он наконец хоть и не без грусти. — Печально слышать мне, что ученик мой обратится против нас.  
— Ректор, я не до конца уверен, что происходит в этих снах, но по обрывкам сказанных слов и событий могу заявить: нильфгаардцы так просто не отступят. Возможно, они захотят внести раздор среди чародеев севера. Во сне Дуку возглавлял их восстание, если верить Асоке. И, очевидно, он был крайне заинтересован в том, чтобы захватить мою ученицу.  
— И разлучить нас. Прямо сейчас! — встряла отошедшая от первоначального шока Асока, к которой вернулись её упрямство и дерзость.  
Йода пригладил ладонью длинную бороду. Оби-Ван только сейчас заметил, что на его руке не хватает двух пальцев. Редко встретишь чародея, который не пытается замедлить старение и не исправляет физические дефекты.  
Сколько вообще лет было Йоде? Был ли он вообще человеком?  
— Нужны доказательства нам, весомее, чем ваши сны, — вздохнув, наконец проговорил старый чародей. — Вынес Капитул решение, и согласно этому решению должен ты отдать Асоку в руки гроссмейстера, а иначе они изменой твои действия сочтут.  
— Но, ректор!..  
— Или бежать вы можете, — продолжил Йода невозмутимо, — не переставая копать глубже. Однако тогда за Асокой будет охотиться не только Нильфгаард, но и Капитул.  
Энакин вздохнул и нервно потёр переносицу. Оби-Вану всё казалось, что за дверью постоянно раздаются шаги, и ему приходилось постоянно давить в себе приступы паранойи.  
— Оби-Ван, — наконец позвал его Энакин. Оби-Ван встрепенулся. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты опять спрятал Асоку.  
Повисла недолгая тишина. Три пары глаз уставились на Энакина.  
— Опять?! Я Вас не брошу! — пылко выкрикнула Асока. — Не в этот раз. Что Вы удумали, учитель?  
Энакин, продолжая смотреть лишь на Йоду, продолжил:  
— Многие из чародеев и чародеек недолюбливают Дуку. Я слышал, что некоторые даже покинули Капитул, когда его назначили на должность гроссмейстера. Кому-то будет достаточно наших снов в виде доказательств — им только повод дай сместить Дуку.  
Оби-Ван растерял все слова. Асока, судя по всему, тоже. Йода, в отличие от них, удивлённым не выглядел. Он опять задумчиво начал гладить бороду.  
— Много недовольных, прав ты в этом, юный Энакин. Боюсь, нет другого варианта у нас. Срочно покинуть Аретузу надо вам. Жду тебя я в Бан Арде. Куда отправятся Оби-Ван с Асокой?  
Теперь все присутствующие смотрели на Оби-Вана. Он скрестил руки на груди, ненадолго призадумавшись.  
— Каэр Морхен всё ещё остаётся вариантом — туда крайне трудно попасть человеку, который не знает точного пути.  
Смирившаяся, но всё ещё несколько обиженная Асока повернулась к Энакину. Оби-Ван в который уже раз подумал, что она была не по годам умна.  
— Я почти научилась магии телепортации, Вы сами видели, учитель. Ещё немного практики с Вами — и я в совершенстве овладею эти навыком. Если кто и нагрянет в Каэр Морхен, то я активирую портал, и мы с Оби-Ваном сможем убежать.  
Йода улыбнулся.  
— Схватывает всё на лету твоя ученица, Энакин. Как думаешь, заслуги это не только её, но и её наставников?  
Энакин опустил смущённый взгляд.  
— Я… искренне надеюсь на это, ректор Йода, — пробормотал он. Вскинув голову, он решил поставить точку в разговоре. — Решено. Оби-Ван с Асокой немедленно опять отправляются в Каэр Морхен, а я — к Вам в Бан Ард, чтобы обсудить дальнейший план действий с глазу на глаз.  
— Следует тебе тоже побывать в ведьмачьей школе, чтобы суметь открыть туда портал в случае чего, — возразил Йода. — Показать тебе путь должен Оби-Ван.  
Энакин нервно прикусил нижнюю губу.  
— Я смогу открыть портал в Каэдвен, но точного расположения крепости не знаю. Придётся потратить время, чтобы достигнуть этого места.  
Оби-Ван неотрывно вгляделся в лицо Энакина. Тот закрыл глаза, и волна страшных, живых эмоций накрыла его лицо. Энакин зашевелил губами, будто шептал молитву, но чародеи, знал Оби-Ван, были далеки от религиозности.  
Когда Йода исчез из комнаты, Оби-Ван точно заслышал шаги за дверью. Уронив ладонь на рукоять меча и переглянувшись с Асокой и Энакином, он осторожно подошёл к двери и резко толкнул её от себя. Госпожа Шаак слегка отступила, чтобы её не задело, и спокойно посмотрела на них.  
— Вам нужно быстрее уходить отсюда, — просто сказала она.  
Когда они в спешке покидали Танедд, Оби-Ван думал: а ведь всё началось с катакана.  
* * *  
Потом Оби-Ван с теплотой и грустью одновременно вспоминал о тех недолгих днях, что им вместе удалось провести в прогревающемся после зимы, пустынном Каэр Морхене. Дни эти были короткими и проносились быстро, словно загадочный Господин Зеркало из старых детских сказок решил поиграть в ведьмачьей долине со временем и сменил часы на минуты, а минуты — на секунды. Энакин проводил большую часть дня с Асокой; они уходили в лес или к реке, чтобы практиковаться в магии, и Оби-Ван с каждым днём всё больше и больше осознавал, насколько же сильным является это дитя-Исток.  
Ночи же принадлежали Оби-Вану. В их комнате было прохладно, но Оби-Ван забывал о холоде, когда Энакин завершив свои вечерние ритуалы, проскальзывал к нему под меха и трогал горячими ладонями везде, где мог достать. Жадным был Энакин; голодным и искренним. Оби-Ван откладывал в памяти каждый момент, потому что с замиранием сердца понимал — это, возможно, последний раз, когда им удаётся быть вместе. В эти моменты они не произносили ни слова — ночная тишина разбивалась лишь громкими вздохами и шуршанием простыней, — но всё равно прекрасно понимали друг друга и без них.  
Энакин покинул Каэр Морхен на третий день на рассвете, открыв портал прямо посреди главного зала. Выскользнул рано утром из объятий Оби-Вана и направился вниз по лестнице, не сказав ему ни слова. Оби-Ван, конечно, проснулся, но спешить за Энакином не стал.  
Они оба так и не научились прощаться.  
Асока, ясное дело, была зла на них обоих за это, и не разговаривала с Оби-Ваном три последующих дня (рекорд!), но вскоре одиночество и тоска сломили Асоку, и закончился её бойкот совместной медитацией на крепостном вале.  
(Оби-Ван медитировал. Асока… пыталась).  
Дни проходили за днями. Если поначалу Оби-Ван просыпался от каждого шороха, то со временем слегка успокоился, поняв, что никто на всех парах не спешит в Каэр Морхен, чтобы вырвать Асоку прямо из его рук. Периодически к ним прилетал Ардва, и Энакин делился всем, что происходило во внешнем мире. Асока любила садиться с Оби-Ваном у камина в главном зале замка и зачитывать его письма.  
Энакин рассказывал о том, как им с Йодой удалось убедить первых чародеев в злых замыслах Дуку. Сторонников у того оказалось меньше, чем неприятелей, да и Йода пользовался большим авторитетом в магических кругах, хоть и не входил в Капитул. Постепенно этих чародеев становилось всё больше. Энакин признавался, что понятия не имел, как долго бы всё это продлилось, если бы у Дуку не нашлись доказательства в его измене: корреспонденция с императором хранилась в ящике его стола под заклятиями, которые, в конечном итоге, всё же удалось снять. В этих письмах император Палпатин обещал ему место своей правой руки, если тот доставит ему дитя-Исток в целости и сохранности.  
Будущее вечно находится в движении. Думаю, в этот раз нам удалось изменить его, написал Энакин в одном из последних писем, а потом пропал на три недели.  
Асока уже хотела бить тревогу и начать открывать порталы (с её неустойчивыми способностями одна Мелитэле знала, куда они могли их завести), когда прямо в разгар их очередного спора с Оби-Ваном на эту тему в зал Каэр Морхена залетел Радовид Второй. В этом письме, в отличие от остальных, не было приветствия. Оно вообще сильно отличалось от прочих.  
_«Они предложили мне место гроссмейстера Капитула. Мне! Сиськи Мелитэле, можете вы себе это представить?!»_  
Дальше шёл внушительный абзац текста, полностью перечёркнутый. Оби-Ван, сколько ни вглядывался, не смог прочесть ничего, кроме отдельных слов, которые общей картины ему так и не дали. После этого абзаца письмо продолжилось.  
_«Гроссмейстером выбрали Йоду. Так они потом предложили мне стать ректором академии в Бан Арде. Ещё немного — и я просто сбегу от всех подальше в Зерриканию.  
Ладно. Всё не так плохо на самом деле.  
Темерия. Я буду ждать вас обоих в Вызиме. Не теряйте времени.  
Искренне ваш,  
Энакин»._  
Оби-Вану едва удалось отговорить Асоку от того, чтобы прямо на месте же открыть портал в Вызиму. Терять свои конечности из-за неопытности юной магички он не хотел. Собрав немногочисленные вещи, они отправились в столицу Темерии.  
Весна достигла и границ Каэдвена. Когда они направлялись в Каэр Морхен, всё в королевстве было покрыто снегами. По пути же в Вызиму им встречались набухающие на деревьях почки, раскрасневшиеся, повеселевшие крестьяне и вернувшиеся из далёких тёплых краёв птицы.  
Война не успела коснуться границ Северных Королевств, но Оби-Ван сомневался, что, предотвратив предательство Дуку, они смогут остановить императора Палпатина. Думая об этом, он посматривал на сияющее от предвкушения встречи лицо Асоки, когда они направлялись к замку короля в столице Темерии, и проглатывал эти слова.  
В этот раз королевская стража отнеслась к ним куда менее враждебно. Усатый рыцарь, завидев Оби-Ван, припомнил их старый разговор о мечах, но Оби-Вана сейчас по большему счёту волновал только Энакин.  
— Господин Энакин сейчас занят, — пояснил усатый стражник, отвечая на вопрос, заданный не Оби-Ваном — Асокой. Та его опередила, слишком нетерпеливая. — Но он сказал, что вы здесь — почётные гости. Позвольте мне показать ваши покои!  
С Энакином им удалось свидеться лишь под вечер.  
— Сколько раз мы прощались, сколько раз приветствовали друг друга, — пробормотал он, зарываясь носом в пахнущие шалфеем (Асока, негодница, вылила масло шалфея в воду в его ванной, пока Оби-Ван не видел) волосы ведьмака.  
В этот раз из покоев Энакина поздно ночью ушёл Оби-Ван, оставив их с Асокой наедине делиться последними событиями и навёрстывать упущенное.  
Утром Энакина опять вызвал король, и Оби-Вану с Асокой пришлось терпеливо дожидаться его почти весь оставшийся день. За всё это время Оби-Ван подбирал более правильные слова, не зная, как точно выразиться. Энакин, разрешите ли вы старому ведьмаку отправиться в путешествие с вами? Энакин, как насчёт сопровождения в дороге? Энакин, Асока, не хотите провести следующую зиму в Каэр Морхене?  
В голове это звучало лучше.  
Но Энакин его опередил.  
— Собираешься вернуться на ведьмачий путь? — спросил он внезапно посреди одного из их многочисленных разговоров на отвлечённую тему, пригубив бокал с вином.  
Оби-Ван принюхался. Эст-Эст? Энакин подал ему второй бокал, игнорируя просьбы Асоки о том, что она тоже хочет выпить.  
— Хм. У меня есть другие варианты?  
Энакин внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом, вздохнув, отставил свой бокал, из которого отпить-то толком не успел. На его лицо легла сень неуверенности и печали.  
— Оби-Ван, я… Мы с Асокой остаёмся в Вызиме. Его Величество Бейл предложил мне место королевского советника, и я решил принять его предложение.  
Тишина, что повисла между ними, была оглушающей. Асока круглыми глазами уставилась на учителя. Все заготовленные слова перемешались внутри Оби-Вана. Чувствуя, как в груди сжимается тугой узел, он кивнул головой.  
— Я рад за тебя. За вас. А мне не остаётся ничего, кроме возвращения на ведьмачий путь, ты прав.  
Где-то в глубине души он знал, что так будет.  
Оби-Ван задержался в столице ещё на неделю и даже успел подзаработать на контрактах. В Вызиме, оказывается, тоже водилась всякая нечисть. Энакину шла должность королевского советника; только теперь Оби-Ван по-настоящему осознавал, что тот действительно прослужил правой рукой императора целых пятнадцать лет и знал своё дело.  
Один раз ночью, сжимая спящего Энакина в объятиях, Оби-Ван понял, что ему нужно покидать это место. Ещё немного — и он просто не сможет это сделать.  
— Ведьмаки отмечают Беллетэйн? — спросил Энакин, когда они встали у границы города. Дальше вымощенная гравием дорожка кончалась и начинался большак, ведущий к ближайшей деревне. Картина, столь знакомая Оби-Вану. — Я родился в Беллетэйн.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел вверх, на голубое утреннее небо без единого на нём облачка.  
— Завтра начнутся празднования, — ответил он тихо. — Придёт Блатэ, май. Придёт жизнь.  
— Завтра тебя уже здесь не будет.  
Оби-Ван опустил голову и улыбнулся. Глаза у Энакина были такими же ясными, как небо над ними, когда в них стояли прозрачные слёзы. Оби-Ван в последний раз всмотрелся в него, запоминая этот образ: чёрный длинный камзол без рукавов, лежащий на груди серебряный медальон, русые волны волос, то и дело падающие на лицо. И синева ясных глаз, на которую отбрасывали тени длинные ресницы.  
— Va faill, cariad, — сказал Энакин и взял его грубые шершавые ладони в свои мягкие ласковые руки.  
— Не прощайся. Если ты моё Предназначение, мы обязательно встретимся вновь.  
Он запрыгнул на лошадь. Та медленно побрела вперёд, копыта перешагнули черту между городской дорогой и голой землёй. Кобыла долго брела вперёд, пока Оби-Ван, обернувшись, не понял, что стоящий на месте Энакин остался вдалеке. Тогда Оби-Ван ударил лошадь по бокам, заставляя её пойти рысью.  
Когда он обернулся в следующий раз, Энакина уже не было видно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va faill, cariad – прощай, возлюбленный. Va faill – на выдуманном языке Старшей Речи, cariad – на валлийском языке, на котором отчасти был основан лексикон Старшей Речи


End file.
